Quince
by grint eliloca
Summary: Ron lo tenía todo, hasta que los celos le jugaron una mala pasada. Ahora deberá recuperar a la mujer de su vida, y para eso el destino le ha preparado una sorpresa. Deberá volver a vivir el tiempo perdido sin importar los obstáculos que se interpongan.RHr
1. El inicio del final

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!

**Quince**

**1**

**El inicio del final**

_Cuando tenía once años conocí a la mujer de mi vida. Aunque claro, en ese momento aun no lo sabía, y aunque me llevo algunos años descubrirlo, finalmente eh decidido convertirla en mi esposa._

_Me miro los pies con nerviosismo y me acomodo un poco el cuello de manera inconsciente mientras respiro hondo para mermar un poco el sofoco, pero de nuevo regresa la angustia._

-¿Qué hora es?-_pregunto de manera brusca sin dejar de mirarme los pies._

-Ron, todavía estamos a tiempo- _responde Harry tratando de no sonar harto de responder lo mismo por sexta vez en un minuto._

-¿Qué hora es?- _pregunto de nuevo sin tomar en cuenta su respuesta._

-Señor Weasley tan solo lleva unos minutos de retraso-_ intervino con calma el sacerdote-_ ¿No debería mejor calmarse?

-¿Calmarme?-_ respondo un poco alterado-_ ¿Cómo me pide que me calme cuando estoy apunto de…

_Un estruendoso ruido inunda el lugar y me hace callar. El sacerdote retrocede unos pasos y me sonríe con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza. Mi corazón parece haberse detenido por un instante y de pronto comprendo que aquel ruido al fondo es la marcha nupcial. Miro al frente y me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de mi hermana menor que levanta los pulgares en señal de aliento, y por segunda vez comprendo que aquello era la marcha nupcial lo que indicaba…_

-oh Merlín-_ susurro casi sin aliento mientras la miro avanzar imponente hacia mí a través del largo pasillo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y una cálida sensación comienza a recorrerme el cuerpo. Le dedico una sonrisa mientras su padre, con un claro atisbo de resignación vislumbrándole en el rostro, me entrega su mano. El suave contacto me hace temblar de pies a cabeza mientras la miro a través del velo que le cubre el rostro. Ella sonríe._

_-_Hermione Jean Granger ¿Acepta usted por…?

_La miro aterrado, y aprieto un poco sus manos, es estúpido, lo sé, pero a decir verdad soy muy propenso a que las malas situaciones ocurran con frecuencia en mi vida._

_-_Acepto-_ dice de manera firme con una sonrisa coqueta que me hace sudar un poco._

_-_Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿Acepta usted por esposa… _esposa… esposa…_?- _Asique así es como se siente, mi esposa… MI esposa. El aire se hace denso, me cuesta respirar; ella me mira interrogante mientras me acaricia un poco las manos con los pulgares…_

_Mi esposa…_

-Acepto-_ digo de manera automática mientras miro sus labios hipnotizado. Un cosquilleo me recorre…_

_Sus labios…_

-Señor Weasley…

_Puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro…_

-Señor Weasley…

_Mi corazón a punto de salirse del pecho…_

-¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!

Tras el fuerte grito un hombre pelirrojo se despierta sobresaltado y de golpe se sienta sobre la cama.

-Buenos días señor Weasley- saludó de manera amable una mujer algo robusta de cabello naranja Zanahoria mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y la depositaba en el cesto de ropa.

-Buenos días Tina- contestó Ron mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, fijando la mirada de manera inconsciente sobre el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-… parece que anoche no durmió bien, mire todo el tiradero que dejaron; la verdad es que no me parece muy buena idea eso de venir…

-_Tres años_…- pensó aun con las nítidas imágenes del sueño en la cabeza, provocando que el sabor de la perdida se esparciera por su boca predominando sobre cualquier otro sentimiento.

-¿Señor?- llamó Tina de manera insegura cuando Ron se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y caminó hacia la puerta -Lamento lo de la señora- agregó de manera tímida antes de que saliera del cuarto, lo cual provoco que la mente del pelirrojo divagara formando las claras imágenes de la primera vez que recorrieron aquel pasillo juntos; en aquella ocasión llevaba a Hermione en brazos mientras se dirigían hacia su alcoba para pasar la primera noche en casa. El recuerdo de su risa cálida le resonó en la mente como si la escuchara brotar otra vez vivaz y traviesa de sus labios.

Inspiró de manera inconsciente.

-_Aun se siente su aroma…-_ pensó saboreando aquella esencia impregnada en el aire mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo de paredes blancas, bordeado a la izquierda por un gran ventanal que bañaba de luz matutina la hilera de puertas que ocupaban la pared derecha.

* * *

Se aseó casi sin darse cuenta y se dirigió a su habitación para alistarse de manera mecánica antes de salir.

- _túnica azul pavo-_ sentenció en un murmuro involuntario mientras su mente divagaba entre el armario de los vestidos pensando en la ropa que ella habría elegido para esa mañana; sonaba absurdo y algo patético, pero se había convertido en parte de un ritual para recuperar el ánimo, que lo hacía enfundar los pies en los zapatos y marcharse.

Atravesó de nuevo el pasillo, y con la mente aun en el dilema del armario bajo las escaleras sin siquiera prestar atención; miró de manera distraída el reloj que estaba en el vestíbulo para comprobar la hora y notó que era tarde.

Caminó hacia la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos _flu_, se acomodó en el interior de ésta y pronunció _Ministerio de Magia_ dejándose envolver en las llamas verdes.

-Buenos días señor Weasley- saludó un hombre impecablemente vestido con una túnica negra y corbata rojo vino cuando Ron salió de la chimenea- le estaba esperando, sígame si es tan amable- indicó el hombre comenzando a avanzar y Ron lo siguió a través de los grandes pasillos hasta abordar un elevador que lo llevó dos pisos arriba donde se dirigieron a una enorme puerta de color negro- por aquí- indicó de nuevo el hombre abriendo la puerta. Ron entró detrás de él, pretendiendo pasear la mirada de manera casual por la pequeña oficina de color almeja mientras se dirigía hacia el gran escritorio negro que se encontraba en el centro; el holograma del día soleado que le hacía de vista a la oficina lo distrajo por un segundo y de nuevo paseo la mirada por el lugar sintiéndose extrañado. Con suspicacia recorrió de nueva cuenta la pequeña oficina. Algo hacia falta.

-Como siempre, llegas tarde- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo estremecerse.

"_Acepto"_ retumbó la misma voz dentro de su cabeza.

-_Tres años…-_pensó con resignación mientras miraba el documento que indicaba en letras mayúsculas que resaltaban por mucho en aquel documento: _**DEMANDA DE DIVORCIO**_.

-Saliste temprano de la casa- dijo Ron sin alterar su tono monótono, tal y como si estuviese simplemente continuando con una conversación ficticiamente iniciada al cruzar la puerta.

-¿Acaso es algo que deba preocuparte?- cuestionó de manera fría la voz de Hermione mientras sus pasos le resonaban en los oídos- ¿o es que querías que llevara a tu amante a su casa antes de pasar al ministerio?- le espetó con sorna cuando llegó a la altura de donde estaba parado y lo miró de manera asesina. Ron no dijo nada, miró sus ojos castaños y sonrió de manera irónica.

-Simple curiosidad- respondió con sarcasmo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Podemos comenzar?- preguntó un poco incómodo el abogado.

-Si, adelante- consintió Hermione de manera rotunda mientras ambos tomaban asiento- tengo una cita en exactamente media hora y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Claro, a _él_ no lo puedes dejar esperando ¿Verdad cariño?- comentó Ron con agrio sarcasmo.

Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio ¿Porqué siempre tenía que ser así?. Sin hacer caso a la insinuación, hizo un gesto al abogado indicándole que continuara.

-De acuerdo- murmuró el hombre acomodando de manera nerviosa sus papeles, ya que sabía que aquello estallaría en cuanto leyera las demandas de Hermione.

-Básicamente, la señora Weasley…

-Granger- interrumpió Hermione.

-Ya quisieras- le susurró Ron de manera brusca- pero aunque te cueste, sigues siendo _MI_ mujer.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro y con un leve asentimiento le indicó de nuevo al abogado que continuara.

-Veo que realmente debes estar muy ansiosa por irte.

-¡Ron! Deja de hacer el ridículo, no voy a ceder a rebajarme a tu nivel- amenazó Hermione de manera mordaz.

-Como decía- prosiguió el abogado bastante incómodo- la señora Weasley únicamente demanda su derecho de quedarse con la… ¿Casa?...

-NO- respondió Ron cortante y se puso de pie.

-Ron…- comenzó de manera suplicante Hermione ya que estaba harta de que siempre encontrara un pero para aplazar el divorcio.

-No Hermione, la respuesta es ¡NO!, no te pienso dejar la casa para que lleves al estúpido ese…

-No lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Difícil?- ironizó Ron con una cínica sonrisa, por lo que el abogado guardó de nuevo sus papeles en la carpeta, resignado a esperar hasta el siguiente encuentro, ya que ahora sabía en que terminaría aquel; lo único que quedaba era esperar pacientemente a que no hubiesen explosiones como la última vez- no, no lo creo, ¿o es que acaso fue algo muy difícil llevar a ese imbécil a la casa y revolcarte con él en _nuestra _cama?

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó Hermione estampándole una fuerte bofetada- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-¡No lo sé!- estalló Ron en un grito, perdiendo los estribos- haber, dímelo, por que ya no sé si eres mi esposa o es que ahora te comparto con todo un buffet de abogados.

-No tengo por que seguir escuchándote…

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque sabes que es cierto?

-No Ronald, no tengo porque seguir escuchando a una rata como tú darse golpes de pecho mientras apenas a noche te andabas revolcando con tu nueva amante.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-No, te equivocas, ¡tiene todo que ver! ¿O es que creíste que me iba a quedar como una estúpida mientras tú te acostabas con ella?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!, por eso te viste obligada a acostarte con el imbécil de Calvin ¿Y quien es Calvin?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose al abogado quien desde hacía un rato miraba una revista de nota roja titulada '_Hottest pros in magical world',_ la cual mostraba una foto de Ron muy cariñoso con una mujer rubia, por lo cual lo agarró por sorpresa- no sé, tal vez…- continuó con sarcasmo- ¡MI ASCESOR JURÍDICO!

-¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto!- rugió Hermione furiosa.

-¡Tú a mi me permites lo que se me da la gana, y por eso no voy a ceder y punto!-gritó Ron fuera de control, y entre el arranque de ira tomó los papeles de la mesa, los rompió en cuatro y los aventó al piso- que tenga buenas tardes- dijo a manera de despedida dirigiéndose al abogado, se dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Caminó de manera apresurada hacia el elevador que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta; no quería detenerse hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro en el cual desahogarse. Se miró los pies intentando enfocar la mirada en algún lugar constante que lo ayudara a distraer la mente un poco mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. De pronto una mano se interpuso en las puertas del elevador y las obligó a abrirse para dar paso a la imagen de Hermione.

-¿Que quieres?-le espetó Ron de manera agria.

-Que dejes de hacerte a la víctima y me des de una vez por todas el divorcio- dijo ella de manera firme.

-Pues puedes irte poniendo cómoda, por que te vas cansar de esperar- le dijo con cinismo mientras se acomodaba de manera arrogante en la pared metálica del ascensor. El sonido del timbre indicó que las puertas se cerrarían de nuevo, por lo cual Hermione (muy a su pesar) abordó.

-Te estas pasando- le advirtió a Ron con un tono severo y amenazador.

-No va a ser bajo tus condiciones- advirtió él irguiéndose ante ella de manera amenazadora.

-No pido más que lo justo y lo sabes- sentenció de manera firme sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Ron que la miraban como si quisieran atravesarle las pupilas.

-No te voy a ceder la casa- amenazó con la ira comenzando a ebullir en su interior- primero la quemo y me deshago de todo lo que hay dentro hasta reducirla a un simple lote baldío, antes de que ese asqueroso ponga un pie dentro- Ron acortó la distancia entre ellos de manera peligrosa.

-Eres un maldito bruto salvaje-masculló Hermione con furia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba en un gesto de asco- no puedo creer que me creas algo tan bajo y ruin como tú; como para ser capaz de…

-¿Revolcarte con ese?- le interrumpió Ron de manera brusca terminando su frase y de nuevo sonó el timbre del ascensor que indicaba que las puertas se abrirían. Pasó a un lado de Hermione para salir a toda velocidad hacia el área de chimeneas, ya que la furia comenzaba a nublarle el poco auto control que luchaba por mantener.

Cruzó los largos pasillos sin detenerse a mirar si ella seguía detrás, consciente de que no ayudaría en nada; en su lugar se enfocó en su objetivo inmediato: las chimeneas.

Se abrió paso entre el mar de gente que fluía en direcciones contrarias hasta que por fin logró vislumbrar el área de chimeneas que estaba al frente.

-Eres un cretino- le dijo Hermione interceptándolo justo cuando llegaban hasta la chimenea que pensaba abordar, agarrándolo por el brazo antes de que pudiese entrar en ella, por lo que él se giró de manera brusca.

Se miraron con furia por un instante y entonces Ron apartó el rostro.

-¿Qué, ahora te quedas callado?- le incitó Hermione con sorna.

-No- soltó airado, evitando mirarla; Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante para después esbozar una sonrisa arrogante que hizo a Hermione fruncir el ceño cuando Ron clavó la mirada en sus ojos- únicamente soy alguien que se remite a las pruebas _mi amor_- recalcó y desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia algún lugar que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Hermione?- llamó una voz masculina a través del bullicio que provocaba el mar de gente que transitaba en la zona de entradas y salidas de las chimeneas, lo cual la hizo tomar conciencia de que había gente observándolos a su alrededor.

-¿Calvin?- susurró Hermione mirando con desconcierto a Ron quien aun mantenía una sonrisa triunfal mientras se apartaba para dirigirse a la chimenea, con lo cual dejaba claro que no iba a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

-Por cierto-dijo llamando su atención mientras sostenía los polvos _flu_ en el puño, apunto de partir- el _azul pavo_ te hace ver bastante sexy.

Dicho esto abrió la mano pronunciando _diagon,_ y con satisfacción alcanzó a ver como Hermione le dirigía una mirada de odio mientras era devorado por las llamas.


	2. Yo y mi mala suerte

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!

**FELIZ DÍA DE REYES SEÑORESS, NO LES PUDE ACOMPAÑAR CON UNA ROSCA DE REYES, ASÍ QUE AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPÍTLO... LES PROMETO QUE TAMBIÉN LO PUEDEN DISFRUTAR CON CHOCOLATE CALIENTE... EJEM- AHORA SI, A LO MÍO:**

**Quince**

**2**

**Yo y mi mala suerte**

Hermione solía considerarse a sí misma como una persona tolerante y paciente; sin embargo Ronald Weasley lograba rebasar todos los límites imaginables en su cordura.

Dio un profundo suspiro para intentar apaciguar la ira que empezaba a ebullir en su interior y de nuevo miró la primera plana del profeta. Definitivamente la paciencia con él nunca era suficiente, el hombre era simplemente insufrible, y la noche anterior había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

No podía aun creer que Ron hubiese tenido el suficiente descaro de aparecerse en casa con una tipa cualquiera. Y lo peor del caso, es que fuera de todo lo que se podría esperar después de todo el tiempo que llevaban separados, le había dolido profundamente. Una cosa era que hiciera escándalos en las calles y otra muy diferente que corrompiera la neutralidad de la casa, que se atreviera a pisotear todos los recuerdos que había en ella, el valor sentimental que se suponía tenía para ambos.

-Primera plana ¿eh?- dijo una voz llamando su atención y al dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta de su oficina, se encontró con la imagen de una mujer alta de lacio cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la altura del mentón, quien vestía una túnica negra del ministerio- al menos es el profeta, eso quiere decir que vamos subiendo de categoría- continuó la mujer con marcado sarcasmo mientras mostraba la página de primera plana que llevaba en las manos, en la cual se mostraba una gran fotografía sobre el incidente ocurrido esa misma mañana en el ministerio que ocupaba casi toda la hoja, acompañada de un título en letras negritas que anunciaba de manera satírica: _**"donde hubo fuego…"**_

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- estalló Hermione dejándose caer en un sofá.

-¿Por qué no mejor venden la casa?- sugirió la mujer, que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella a agitando la varita para hacer que los ventanales que rodeaban la oficina de Hermione se polarizaran y se activara el sistema insonorizador para evitar que pudieran ver o escuchar en el exterior de la oficina lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que a estas alturas todo el departamento tendría una copia del profeta.

-No Olivia ¡No le voy a dar el gusto!- exclamó irguiendo la cabeza para mirar a la aludida- y mucho menos después de lo que hizo el muy…- Hermione apretó los labios conteniendo lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Sabemos muy bien que _Weasley_- recalcó Olivia como si fuese una mala palabra- es una porquería, pero no le veo el chiste a seguir martirizándote; sabes que esa casa es lo único que le impide a _ese_ y a su estúpido ego firmar el contrato…

- No me interesa nada más de él, solo estoy pidiendo lo justo- argumentó de manera firme.

- Es estúpido, ni siquiera tienen hijos, y tú no necesitas de su limosna cuando con lo que ganas actualmente podrías incluso jubilarte ahora y continuar llevando la vida que llevas hasta que te mueras.

- Esa no es la cuestión- se defendió Hermione- la casa es producto de largos años de sacrificio y no me voy a hacer de la vista gorda así como así mientras él vive su vida de soltero pisoteando todo lo que construimos juntos.

-Lo que él haga de su vida ya no es más de tu incumbencia…- objetó Olivia.

-No veo por que sea yo la que tiene que buscar donde vivir y la que tiene que iniciar de cero cuando fue a mi a la que le está destruyendo la vida el muy…- Hermione exhaló con ira evitando de nuevo decir las palabras que tenía en mente.

-Estoy contigo en eso, pero no veo como le piensas hacer, porque a menos que se te ocurra alguna brillante idea para chantajearlo, necesitaremos que lo encierren en _azkaban_ para que… ¿que sucede?- soltó Olivia asustada por la sonrisa de asombro con la que la miraba Hermione.

-Eres un genio- dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Hermione que piensas hacer?- preguntó cautelosa Olivia mientras la observaba cruzar la oficina hacia su escritorio.

-Tomar medidas drásticas- respondió antes de tomar teléfono celular del escritorio.

-Herm, _asesinarlo_ no es una buena solución, con gusto te ayudaría, pero creo que es mejor calmarnos y pensar en…

-No estoy pensando en _matarlo_- aclaró Hermione esperando a que le respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer?- preguntó Olivia intrigada apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio con la mirada fija en Hermione.

-Ya lo verás- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Calvin?.

* * *

-Si, creo que será perfecto para la sucursal en _Zonko_- Ron miró el frente con el ceño fruncido- no Kat, creo que el color verde no va; mejor colócalo como habíamos acordado y si algún vecino se queja me llamas ¿De acuerdo?- colgó el teléfono y giró el volante hacia la izquierda.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Ron?- preguntó un poco dudoso el hombre moreno que viajaba con él.

-Una explosiva decoración con dragones de verdad mi buen Peter.

-¿En _Honeydukes_?- soltó Peter sorprendido- ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso?

-Bueno si…- dijo Ron quitándole importancia- ¡Pero los chicos de Hogwarts lo amarán!

-Créeme Ron, si tuvieses hijos…

-Pero no los tengo- le cortó bruscamente- mejor continuamos con el asunto de las peticiones del divorcio.

-Bueno, como tu nuevo abogado, te aconsejo que dejes de hacer escándalos porque así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, además, ella no piensa cambiar su posición con respecto a sus peticiones y su abogado dice que nos llevarán a juicio si es necesario.

-Es tan Hermione esa actitud obstinada, no me esperaba menos de ella…- murmuró Ron con un atisbo de satisfacción en la voz que hizo dudar a Peter si realmente estaba prestando atención a lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Entonces que haremos? ¿Piensas ceder?- inquirió el moreno sondeando el ambiente.

-¿Estás bromeando?- se burló Ron como si acabara de decir algo imposiblemente absurdo.

-No puedes dejar que esto se haga más grande, los tribunales van a congelar todos los capitales…- Peter se interrumpió ante la seña de Ron para que lo disculpara un momento.

-Tan rápido esos anticuados…- la voz del otro lado del teléfono dijo un breve _hola_ que provocó que Ron se detuviera de golpe y cambiara su expresión hacia una mas agresiva- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Negociar contigo- dijo la voz de Hermione a través del aparato.

-Hermione, no pienso cederte…

-Entonces no me das opción- le interrumpió.

-¿Ah si?, no me digas- se burló Ron con sorna- ¿Vas a enviarme a súper Calvin para que me enseñe una lección?

-No- dijo Hermione de manera tranquila- no hace falta, por que hasta tú que no tienes cerebro sabes que por meter dinero ilegal a _Gringotts_ te dan unas largas vacaciones en _Azkaban_ de ida sin regreso y por si te sientes sólo, el beso del _dementor _está incluido en el paquete; así que piénsalo, me firmas el papel de divorcio con todas las peticiones, o te refundes en Azkaban por tráfico ilegal de dragones extranjeros.

-C-como t-te…- balbuceó Ron asustado- ¿Estás intentando extorsionarme?-explotó enojado cuando comprendió lo que sucedía- no creo que seas capaz, además ni siquiera tienes la llave de ésa cámara.

-No me subestimes _cariño_, solo tienes una opción ¿La tomas o la dejas?- se escuchó un breve _crack_ al otro lado del teléfono y la comunicación se cortó.

-Hermione ¡HERMIONE!- comenzó a gritar Ron como histérico, pero un repentino ruido de claxon le impidió continuar y al instante una cegadora luz inundó su vista…

Después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde que el timbre del teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, sin embargo Hermione tardó un par de minutos en llegar hacia el aparato y contestar.

-¿Hola?- preguntó cuando atendió el teléfono bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo- si, soy yo- confirmó bastante extrañada.

Investigando una vez en un libro de metafísica había leído sobre el Karma y la creencia de la reencarnación, de la manera en la que afectaban las acciones de las vidas pasadas en el panorama que pintaría para esa alma el renacimiento. En su momento, como es debido, lo consideró basura muy bien redactada para su propósito: lavar cerebros; pero de un tiempo para acá había comenzado a sonar cada vez menos descabellado el hecho de pensar que seguramente debió ser una mujer realmente despreciable en su vida anterior para que tanta mala suerte fuera posible. Tal vez había negociado convertirse en mártir después de disfrutar de los excesos.

-Por supuesto- dijo después de que la mujer al otro lado de la línea terminara de hablar- voy para allá de inmediato, pero me gustaría saber como se encuentra…-espero un momento a que respondiera- entiendo, claro, ya voy de salida; gracias por avisarme- colgó el teléfono y tomó las llaves del auto del llavero junto a la puerta.

Por precaución condujo por el Londres muggle hacia el hospital _San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas_; aunque le hubiese gustado aparecerse para poder llegar lo más rápido posible, la enfermera le había asegurado que no había peligro a pesar de lo aparatoso del accidente, por lo cual no había necesidad de alterarse y hacer un escándalo de un desafortunado percance.

Se estacionó unas esquinas antes de llegar al viejo edificio _"Purse y Dowse, S.A." _donde se encontraba la entrada del Londres muggle a _San Mungo,_ y ahora caminaba a paso tranquilo a través del cristal de un escaparate donde se encontraba un horrendo maniquí con un jumper de nailon verde, el cual se encargaba de custodiar la entrada al hospital mágico desde el interior de la tienda.

Una vez que cruzó el cristal atravesó de la manera más rápida y disimulada que pudo la abarrotada recepción del Hospital. Unos segundos después logró alcanzar el área de información.

-¿Señora Weasley?- preguntó esperanzada una enfermera antes de que preguntara nada, con lo que Hermione asintió un poco aliviada de que alguien la estuviese esperando, así se evitaría tener que dar explicaciones- ¡Gracias a Merlín!, por favor sígame.

La enfermera condujo a Hermione a través de un pasillo donde unos fuertes gritos rompían el silencio del ala del hospital.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me habla!- gritó la voz de Ron al otro lado de la última puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender y dirigió la mirada hacia la enfermera de manera interrogante.

-Le dije que era un asunto delicado- respondió la enfermera ante la pregunta no formulada mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Señor Weasley puede hacer el favor de calmarse?- gritó la voz un poco exaltada de otra enfermera que se encontraba en el interior con Ron.

Hermione entró un poco dudosa a la habitación y la imagen que encontró la sorprendió desprevenida, ya que Ron corría como loco por el lugar mientras la enfermera que se encontraba con él lo perseguía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Señor Weasley por favor…

-Deje de llamarme así yo tengo quince años; ya se lo dije, ¡QUINCE!- recalcó Ron parándose de un salto sobre la cama.

-Disculpe señor Weasley, pero tiene una visita- dijo una voz detrás de Hermione haciéndola sobresaltarse, y al instante siguiente la mirada de Ron se posó de manera curiosa en ella.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó señalando con el índice a Hermione quien lo miraba desconcertada.

-Su esposa señor Weasley

Ron giró la cabeza hacia la enfermera y después de nuevo hacia Hermione, como si esperara que alguna de las dos se riera y dijera que era una broma. Cosa que no ocurrió. Lentamente bajo de la cama y caminó hacia Hermione mirándola con cautela, parecía haber notado algo que le había llamado la atención.

-Es muy mayor- susurró Ron acercándose más con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se paró a centímetros del rostro de Hermione y tragó saliva, acto seguido dirigió las manos hacia su rostro y como si temiera quemarse la tocó.

-Diablos…-soltó Ron casi sin aliento con los ojos muy abiertos. En un instante su cuerpo se puso tenso y su rostro palideció por completo; todos en la habitación lo miraban expectantes por su reacción, hasta que después de unos segundos logró por fin articular palabra- ¿Hermione?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces desviando la mirada sumamente incómoda ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?. Miró de nuevo a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y asintió con cautela, esperando la siguiente reacción.

-Lo sabía- murmuró él con voz un poco afectada mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de Hermione, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse de manera histérica ante la mirada de asombro general- tú y yo…- balbuceó atontado en medio de su ataque de risa antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione siendo la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó hacia él para ayudarlo- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó asustada a la enfermera que estaba hincada a su lado.

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder lo más lenta y pacientemente posible.

-Vera, después del accidente, su esposo…

* * *

-¡Perdió la memoria y cree que tiene quince años!- exclamó Hermione poniendo al tanto de la nueva situación a Olivia, quien la observaba desde su asiento con expresión de desconcierto.

-Quieres decir…

-¡Que no nos vamos a poder divorciar porque la sabandija esa no está en condiciones aptas para tomar decisiones de esa magnitud!- Hermione exhaló con ira- ¡Es que debí saberlo! ¡Con tal de seguir haciéndome la vida imposible el muy rastrero fue capaz de estamparse a propósito en cualquier esquina!

-Ya decía que no traías buena cara esta mañana- insistió Olivia comprendiendo la situación- ¿Pero no crees que si de verdad lo hubiera hecho apropósito, sería llevar las cosas un poco lejos?- preguntó de manera cautelosa evitando ser el siguiente blanco.

-¿Crees que fue casualidad que esto ocurriera justo el día que al fin había conseguido acorralarlo?

-Sé razonable, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así, por muy desgraciado que _ese_ sea, no creo que hubiese planeado algo así

-¡Es que con ese troglodita analfabeta nada es suficiente!- estalló Hermione con zozobra.

-Herms, esto no es la gran cosa, solo tendrás que esperar unos meses a que… pues… se recupere ¿no?- infirió Olivia intentando tranquilizar la situación, lo cual hizo a Hermione soltar todo el aire que tenía y después se sentó extrañamente abatida en la enorme silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Es que ese es el problema- dijo casi en un susurro mientras clavaba la mirada en la superficie del escritorio.

-Al parecer me estoy perdiendo de algo vital en nuestra conversación- dijo Olivia con sospecha dirigiéndose a una de las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio.

-Bueno…- masculló Hermione insegura de si realmente debería mencionarlo, sin embargo sabía que si no lo decía ahora cuando Olivia se enterara por sus propios medios iba a ser peor, y por lo pronto le bastaba con la reacción que sus padres habían tenido el día anterior cuando se enteraron- veras… mientras ese momento llega… yo… yo voy a tener que hacerme cargo de él.

El silencio duró unos segundos antes de que alguna dijera algo. Hermione sin embargo esperaba cautelosa la siguiente reacción.

-¿A qué te refieres con hacerte cargo de él? -Preguntó Olivia confundida. La esperanza de que tal vez hubiese entendido el concepto mal fue lo que Hermione pudo leer en su extraño tono enigmático.

- Que vamos a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo hasta que se recupere, porque yo… firme un pergamino con mi nombre en el hospital que resulta ser un contrato mágico que indica que soy la persona responsable de él hasta que el hospital decida que esta recuperado.

La extraña calma que envolvía el ambiente de la oficia fue transformándose poco a poco en el rostro de Olivia hacia un aterrador gesto de incredulidad, mezclado con furia, tal vez un poco de decepción, o quizá Hermione lo confundía con la expresión de lastima, con lo cual exhaló apesadumbrada. Venía la parte más humillante, podía verlo claramente.

-¿Qué tu hiciste, exactamente, que?- soltó por fin Olivia enfatizando cada palabra mientras iba poniéndose de pie frente a ella desde el otro lado del escritorio.

- Bueno, veras…

-Ve al grano- exigió Olivia.

-Ayer cuando fui al hospital a ver a Ron, sufrió un colapso al enterarse de que… bueno, yo _era_ su esposa- explicó Hermione recalcando el tiempo pasado para apaciguar un poco la inquisidora mirada de Olivia- así que necesitaban hacerle análisis, y necesitaban que alguien de su familia autorizara los estudios… y pues… a mi me angustiaba su estado… entonces…

-Firmaste- concluyó Olivia con obviedad mientras internamente apelaba por la resignación ante la terrible debilidad de su amiga.

-Los doctores dicen que por ahora lo mejor será mantenerlo alejado de todo, ya que los cambios podrían afectarlo terriblemente…

-¿Y tus padres que dijeron?, dijiste hoy cuando llegaste que hablaste con ellos; ahora imagino de qué- la acusó Olivia.

-Ya te imaginas- dijo Hermione con pesar- mamá dijo que no había problema, que somos dos personas racionales y él en este momento solo cuenta con mi ayuda, así que era lo correcto- se detuvo un momento y dio un suspiro; aun podía recordar claramente las iracundas palabras de su padre, aunque no sabría descifrar con exactitud el significado de todo lo que había citado para describir a Ron, lo mas entendible había sido el final cuando el aire casi se le había acabado y había gritado "mugroso gusano" y "se va a enterar el muy desgraciado".

-Imagino por tu expresión que papá Granger no está muy de acuerdo- inquirió Olivia con una sonrisa ante la mortificación en la cara de Hermione.

-Odio mi vida- soltó en un profundo suspiro mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre el escritorio.

-Y es que aun te falta darle la noticia a tus suegros- le recordó de manera muy animada Olivia antes de echarse a reír ante la expectativa. Definitivamente ese día iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

Hola hola, aquí estoy de regreso.

Pues que les puedo decir?

-Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (voy poniéndome un colador de metal en el pecho y una sartén en la cabeza para protegerme de los posibles vociferadores explosivos... una nunca sabe) les prometo que lo hice con mucho cariño (muajajajajaj pero no definitivamente dirigido a Hermione- la adoro pero su sufrimiento alimenta la historia-).

-Subí este capi lo mas temprano que pude por que hoy me toca ir a solicitar mi credencial para obtener descuento de estudiante en el transporte público, pero por todo el proceso que se tiene que seguir, parece que voy a solicitar una visa para salir del país (me van a hacer entrevista y todo…. =P ). Así que como dudo mucho regresar temprano, entonces prefiero madrugar y no fallar con el capitulo.

Por cierto, me da mucho gusto ver que a pesar de haberme tardado casi doscientos siglos en subir la historia nuevamente, hay quienes aun la recuerdan. Jejejeje, muchas gracias a**Aeerdna, CharloOtte, Copia Pirata, V- Weasley, Elina, Kisa Kuchiky y fd-potter **por sus reviews y a tods aquells que han leído la historia, por que a pesar de que no dejan reviews (jejeje normalmente suelo hacer eso en historias con las que soy una adicta que solo entra a leer el capi nuevo… aunque ahora entiendo que eh obrado mal por que de verdad que los nervios de no saber que opinan de la historia –sea algo bueno o malo- produce pérdida del cabello!) sé que están pendientes.

Bueno y para despedir la letanía con estilo:

CIAO.

**Pasando a responder a sus reviews:**

**Aeerdna: **Muchas gracias por el review, y me da un respiro de alivio que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritos, y espero que el siguiente capitulo igual te guste. Nos seguimos leyendo por aquí (espero jejejeje…). Prometo ser puntual en las actualizaciones por que sé lo horrible que es esperar!.saludoss

CIAO.

**CharloOtte:** muchísimas gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si, la idea principal era esa, de hecho la idea nació del libro seis. Para mí fue muy interesante ver como reaccionaban por primera vez a una situación así, y como descubrimos ambos pueden ser muy testarudos. Entonces ya te imaginarás para donde va la trama del fic. Muchos saludos y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí (recibir reviews hace descansar mi alma jejejejje).

**Copia pirata:** Hola Hola, muchas gracias por el review...

Quince regresa... ya ves, me tenía bien guardada la sorpresa… (jajaja siii seguro… ).

La verdad es que ya era justo y necesario, pero no quería subirla nuevamente hasta que estuviera bastante avanzada en capítulos la corrección, porque si no supongo que me lincharían si sufro de un bloqueo mental a mitad de la historia.

En cuanto a lo de la lucha… me inspiré, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, con Ron y Hermione estas partes salen naturales, aunque realmente me basé mucho en el libro seis para poder adecuarlas a sus personalidades. Tina es un personaje al que en esta versión remasterizada de quince incluí mas… no sé, la mujer me gustó desde que la planeé y esta ves vamos a verla un poco mas….

Jajaja , creo que la primera vez todas estaban igual de mareadas con el repentino cambio de situación, del hermoso sueño de la boda hasta el crudo despertar del divorcio… recuerdo que una amiga me decía en un review: _"yo creí que Hermione estaba muerta cuando comecé a leer"_… y la verdad es que fue una maldad mía (muajajaja ) por que este capitulo fue mas que nada eso, crear la duda del… ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Y la mas frecuente ¿Por qué quince? (muchas personas especulaban que se refería a la cantidad de veces que él le pintó el cuerno… jajaja fue muy divertido leer sus conjeturas sobre el capitulo).

Espero que el segundo capitulo te guste y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí…

Muchos besitos rupertianos y también espero que te hayas pasado estas fiestas en grande con todos tus seres queridosss..

CIAO.

**V-Weasley: **Grracias por el review, espero que el segundo capitulo te haya gustado y créeme, esta red de discusiones y problemas continuará… prometo que seré puntual con las actualizaciones. Saludos, CIAO!.

**Elina:** Debo decir que soy una persona muy visual, y la primera vez que subí el fic estaba completamente basado en la manera en la que veía las escenas en mi cabeza, sin preocuparme por describir mucho –jejej me colgué mucho de que la historia y las descripciones ya estaban hechas-, lo cual fue la razón de corregirla, pero me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, la trama fue algo que nació dela fusión de la situación de estos dos en el libro seis (aunque debo decir que sólo para la cuestión del divorcio, por que creo que Hermione odio al Ron del sexto libro y me gustó mas jugar con la idea de que Ron fuese un inexperto en todo sentido, esa fue la razón de dejarlo con 15 años) , un fic que está mis favoritos (un largo sueño- que por cierto no está terminado pero la idea es muy buena porque trata de una Hermione en sus épocas en Hogwarts que viaja de alguna manera a su futuro casada con Ron-) y una película Alemana que se llama "16 por accidente". Espero que al igual que la primera vez te guste ahora que ya esté corregido y aumentado. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí! Muchos saludos… CIAO!

**Kisa Kuchiky:** Gracias por el review, y sip, ya habías leído este Fic, lo que pasa es que lo publiqué hace como dos años y tanto, pero al terminarlo me di cuenta de que no me gustaba como estaba redactado, así que lo corregí, le agregué algunas cosas que las personas que la habían leído me pidieron que aclarara y ahora lo estoy volviendo a subir reeditado…

Espero que te guste ahora con todo y cambios, y es bueno que no recuerdes el final, por que nuevamente te vas a sorprender (muajajaja =P).

Muchos saludos y espero seguirnos leyendo por aquí…

CIAO.

**Fd-potter:** Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por el review; en cuanto a tu duda, eso es algo que poco a poco va a ir saliendo a flote, lo único que te puedo prometer es que seré puntual con las actualizaciones para que vayas resolviendo tu duda.

Muchos saludos y yo también espero que estés bien!

Nos seguimos leyendo por aquí… (espero jejejeje…)

CIAO.


	3. Su manera de complicar las cosas

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!

**Quince**

**3**

**SU MANERA DE COMPLICAR LAS COSAS**

Hermione miraba el reloj de pulsera casi sin parpadear mientras con los pulgares sobre el volante marcaba la cadencia del tic-tac.

Dio un profundo suspiro y una vez más comenzó con aquella razonable explicación sobre el sentimiento tan incómodo que le impedía bajar del auto.

-Es una noticia delicada- repitió para sí misma- solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló con cansancio. De cualquier forma no sería muy necesario que se quedara más de lo indispensable, le estaba dando al asunto demasiada importancia- pensó a manera de consuelo-. Lo triste de la realidad era que llevaba casi una hora estacionada frente a su destino, y su mente aun vagaba libre y salvaje entre los recuerdos que intentaba evitar.

-Es ridículo- se reprimió en un arranque de orgullo y sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo (para no tener tiempo de mirar el lugar y de nuevo arrepentirse) abrió la portezuela y bajó rápidamente-Solo unos cuantos pasos y me libraré de ti- susurró de manera testaruda mientras avanzaba con mucho cuidado entre el camino pedregoso que llevaba a la entrada.

Tocó la puerta sin pensar en ello y con un crack la puerta se abrió de manera tan inmediata que parecía que la habían estado esperando. Sin poder predecirlo, una pequeña y robusta mujer de cabello rojizo le apresó en un abrazo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué se van a divorciar? ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres cenar un poco antes de comenzar a contarme o prefieres desahogarte un poco para que no te caiga pesada la comida?

Hermione se encontraba tan sorprendida que apenas prestó atención a la avalancha de preguntas. No es que no se lo imaginara, pero bueno, no podía negar que tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiesen enterado (lo que resultaba ridículo ya que su divorcio no llevaba un sello de confidencialidad exactamente gracias a Ron y sus escándalos que adornaban la páginas de los periódicos sensacionalistas).

-Es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo señora Weasley- dijo sinceramente, a fin de cuentas lo que Ron le hubiese hecho no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Tú sabes que suceda lo que suceda, para mí tú siempre serás la única y legítima esposa de mi pequeño Ron, así que sigo siendo como tu segunda madre preciosa.

"_Bienvenida al infierno"_ se dijo Hermione mentalmente ante la incómoda situación, ya que esta escena encabezaba la lista de las razones para evitar a los Weasley. Tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para lograr que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible cuando se obligó a continuar con la charla.

-No creo que sea algo correcto, sin embargo muchas gracias- le dijo diplomáticamente para después apartarse un poco.

-Debes estar destrozada-dijo la señora Weasley con voz maternal- Ven, pasa- le indicó apartándose para hacerle camino.

-Gracias- murmuró Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

El lugar no había cambiado en nada, y no se debía a la falta de recursos, si no a que los señores Weasley se negaban a cambiar algo de su hogar. Para ellos era perfecto tal y como estaba, por lo cual la vieja cocina aun conservaba ese aspecto apretujado que le hacía recordar sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Se detuvo junto a la desgastada mesa de madera y dirigió una mirada distraída al frente, donde se topó con el reloj que tenía las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. Fue entonces, al notar la manecilla con su foto estacionada bajo el pequeño letrero que anunciaba _"en casa"_, que llegó a la conclusión (sintiéndose completamente estúpida) de que la señora Weasley se había enterado de su llegada hacía casi una hora.

Aturdida y sin aliento, se sentó de manera casi automática en la silla más próxima. La señora Weasley se acercó hacia la mesa con una taza de té caliente y la colocó frente a ella.

-Supongo que debe haber alguna manera en la que te pueda ayudar- inquirió mirando a Hermione con una mezcla de duda y pena- después de todo, imagino que al venir hasta acá, tú…

- Ron tuvo un accidente – la interrumpió de manera tan defensiva que lo dijo sin siquiera ser consiente, y de inmediato quiso enmendarlo- y-y está en San Mungo, p-pero él esta…- el ruido de un golpe sordo la volvió a la realidad haciéndola girar la cabeza de manera instintiva hacia su costado -¿Molly?- preguntó aterrada antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la señora Weasley quien se había desmayado de la impresión.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y sacar su varita para conjurar el alcohol. Después de un momento la mujer despertó aturdida, pero al instante quiso saber sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Ron. Hermione le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el accidente y la señora Weasley, después de pedir todos los detalles posibles de la situación actual del pelirrojo, envió lechuzas a todos sus hijos para notificarles de lo ocurrido. Casi tres cuarto de hora más tarde, llegaron Ginny y Harry, quienes atendieron al llamado tan pronto como lo recibieron; pero poco después llegaron George, Percy y Bill (quien estaba en Londres atendiendo asuntos de Gringotts).

Hermione tuvo que repetir la historia en dos ocasiones, entre las cuales la señora Weasley se preguntaba como le había podido ocurrir esto a su pequeño Ron y comenzaba a contar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Situación que hacía a Hermione sentirse sumamente culpable.

-Mamá, déjala respirar, ¿no ves que aun no recupera el color a casusa del susto de hace un rato?- dijo Bill entrando a la sala donde estaban reunidos con un vaso de jugo de calabaza para Ginny, que como buena embarazada, estaba de antojo.

-Es que mi pequeño Ron- sollozo la señora Weasley.

-Le prometo que todo va a estar bien- aseguró Hermione.

-Si mamá, además no es la gran cosa, digo, Ron nunca ha sido muy maduro que digamos, así que no notarás la diferencia- dijo Ginny con cierto tonillo sarcástico, por lo cual la castaña dedujo no estaba muy contenta con Ron.

* * *

-Entonces- dijo George llamando su cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando- ¿Ya esta enterado de su situación actual?- preguntó en un tono ambiguo que dejó a Hermione helada- quiero decir, con respecto a la tienda y a la familia- se corrigió con una sonrisa de disculpa al ver su reacción.

-N-no, no ha habido oportunidad- le respondió de inmediato.

-Ya veo- dijo George mas serio- de cualquier manera, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo- aseguró.

Hermione le agradeció y después no volvió a cruzar palabra con nadie hasta que Harry, claramente incómodo, se sentó a su lado cuando empezaron las charlas después de la comida y le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Sin problemas- respondió Hermione intentando ser breve, sin embargo Harry la miró de manera suspicaz.

-Hace unos días, leímos sobre el asunto de la separación de bienes- dijo bajando su volumen para que nadie más escuchara- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó de manera directa.

Hermione apartó la mirada e inclinó el rostro hacia la mesa intentando mantenerse completa. Aun no había hablado directamente del divorcio con nadie más que con Olivia, y era simplemente algo con lo que aun no se sentía del todo cómoda para hablarlo de manera tan abierta, así que decidió evitar el tema.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada debido al estado de Ron, así que creo inútil darle más vueltas al asunto- concluyó. Harry asintió ante la evasiva y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Hermione nunca imaginó que Ron no le hubiese hablado a su familia, o por lo menos a sus amigos, sobre el asunto del divorcio, ya que tomando en cuenta que se había encargado de poner en claro al mundo mágico con sus exhibiciones que las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien, lo último que hubiese sospechado era que aun mantuviera en secreto (por llamarle de alguna manera) sus razones para divorciarse. Aunque nadie mencionó una palabra del asunto, Hermione sentía la mirada de interés general, como si estuviesen esperando a que una bomba de tiempo estallara, lo que la hacía sentirse aun peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Después de unas horas cada uno comenzó a marcharse, pero antes de que Hermione pudiese huir, la señora Weasley le había pedido que se quedara para que se hicieran compañía ya que el señor Weasley tardaría un poco más en llegar y no quería que la angustia la encontrara sola. Hermione, debido a la gran culpabilidad que sentía por la situación de la señora Weasley, accedió adivinando las verdaderas razones de Molly para querer que se quedara. Pero para su grata sorpresa Ginny y Harry también decidieron quedarse a hacerles compañía, aunque Hermione sospechaba que lo hacían como muestra de apoyo moral hacia su causa; así que después de que se comunicaran con la niñera para que trajera al pequeño James a la madriguera, todos charlaron de cosas triviales sobre el trabajo de cada uno, y los Potter pusieron al día a Hermione sobre su vida en los últimos dos meses que no se habían visto (exactamente el mismo tiempo que había estado sobresaturándose de trabajo para evitar encontrarse con Ron después de la fuerte pelea que habían tenido en un restaurant donde se habían echado muchas cosas en cara debido a que el pelirrojo había golpeado salvajemente a Calvin quien la acompañaba esa noche). Una hora después llegó James en brazos de la niñera, quien explicó que se habían retrasado debido a que el pequeño había armado un tremendo berrinche para meterse al baño y después no había querido salir de la bañera.

-Al parecer le salió el Weasley que lleva dentro- bromeó Harry provocando que Ginny le sacara la lengua.

-Saluda a la tía Hermy- le dijo Ginny a su hijo pero Harry tuvo que ponerlo en el piso cuando James empezó a retorcerse entre sus brazos para que lo bajaran. El pequeño caminó hacia Hermione y le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara.

-_bron_- le dijo el pequeño poniendo su mano en la boca de Hermione- _bron_- repitió riéndose y todos se miraron en tensión esperando la reacción de Hermione.

-No pudo venir- le dijo Hermione al pequeño sin darle importancia a la expresión en el rostro de los demás; no era como si fuese a morir por que el niño lo mencionara. James sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dos nuevos dientes y la abrazó por el cuello.

-Debió extrañarte mucho- dijo Ginny con voz maternal- porque ha estado terriblemente insoportable desde que no puedo subir a la escoba con él debido al embarazo- explicó.

Hermione miró a James poniendo una simpática cara de pena -No creo poder servirte de compañera de vuelo- bromeó haciendo alusión a su mala relación con las escobas, y después felicitó nuevamente a Ginny, puesto que su embarazo ya comenzaba a notarse.

Al cabo de una hora James comenzó a estrujarse los ojos, señal de que tenía sueño, y todos aprovecharon para también ir a descansar. La señora Weasley los acompañó arriba hasta sus habitaciones, los Potter se quedarían en la antigua habitación de Ginny, y Hermione se quedaría en la antigua habitación de Ron, que era la única que aun no ocupaban con cajas de la tienda de bromas. Ginny le ofreció cambiar de habitación, pero como la habitación de Ron era mucho mas pequeña que la de ella Hermione declinó la oferta agradeciéndole la intención.

* * *

Llevaba casi dos horas con la mirada perdida en la nada, esperando (con un poco de suerte) dormirse en cualquier momento. Lo desesperante de este método era que ahora se sentía más despierta que cuando se acostó en aquella cama con la firme intención de dormirse.

Se encogió en posición fetal sobre la cama y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza. Se sentía patética y se aborrecía por ser tan débil, pero definitivamente era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, algo tan irracional que la hacía doblegarse de aquella manera. Cerró los ojos intentando apagar los recuerdos, pero las imágenes aún se reproducían nítidas en su cabeza. De alguna manera, el estar atrapada en aquel lugar no ayudaba en nada. A donde mirara estaba su esencia, el recuerdo de alguna caricia, un beso, una sonrisa. A veces sospechaba que la negación era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

"_Pero aunque te cueste sigues siendo MI mujer"_ repitió la voz de Ron retumbando en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo la oscuridad inundó su visión.

¿Por qué a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse como una idiota por él?

-Por que a pesar de todo tiene razón- se dijo a sí misma, y resignada a no poder mitigar su tortura se encogió aun más, permitiendo que los recuerdos la consumieran sin piedad hasta quedarse dormida. Aun le quedaba el consuelo de que tal vez al día siguiente estaría tan aturdida por el desvelo que no podría pensar ni sentir absolutamente nada.

* * *

Hola!

Pues aqui vengo de regreso, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado (de todos modos traigo protección por si acaso hay algún vociferador jejejeje), y pues nos seguiremos leyendo por aqui.

**¡POR CIERTO!** como ya voy a entrar de nuevo a la escuela, debo establecer oficialmente el viernes (aunque no lo había avisado, ya lo había estado haciendo), como día de publicación. Así que hasta el próximo viernes nos vemos!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comenzado a seguir nuevamente la historia, y a aquellos que por primera vez la leen, estoy igualmente agradecida. Me encantaría saber que opinan, que les parecen lo capitulos; así que espero que sean almas caritativas y se apiaden dejando un review (jajajajjaa ¿se notó el interés oculto? muajajajajjaja...- es broma ¡claro que no hay interés oculto!, ¡mis agradecimientos son sinceros!).

**Muchos saludos y besitos rupertianos!**

En cuanto a los reviews...

**Corchito:** Te prometo que continuaré y que seré puntual en las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por tu review, me da un respiro saber que te han gustado estos dos primeros capitulos, y espero que los siguientes capitulos también te gusten. Muchos saludos hasta Argentina y nos vemos puntuales el próximo viernes... CIAO!.

**Lilian Sophia Potter:** Muchas gracias por el review, y también es bueno estar de regreso. Si eres una lectora de la primera versión de Quince, espero que los cambios te hayan gustado y continues leyendo. Nos leemos el próximos viernes!

**paqui: **jaajjaja muchas gracias por haber leído, y que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos (me da mas gusto del que te puedo expresar con letras jejejeje *smile*) las peleas son algo que le va a dar mucha vida al fic, y el hecho de que Ronnie regrese a los Quince le va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza a Hermione!. Nos seguimos leyendo por aqui, un saludote y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**CIAO!** (con estilo ¿eh?).


	4. Nuestra Casa

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!

_**En el siguiente capitulo han sido citados textualmente algunos párrafos y diálogos del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden de Fénix" escrito por J.K. Rowling.**_

**Quince**

**4**

**NUESTRA CASA**

_Lo había agarrado por sorpresa; nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que ocurría cuando Harry cruzó el retrato, pero ahora lo quemaba la curiosidad._

_-¿Y que?-preguntó Ron por fin mirando a su amigo- ¿cómo ha sido?_

_Harry reflexionó un momento._

_-Húmedo- respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro- por que ella estaba llorando- aclaró Harry._

_-¡Ah!- dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco- ¿tan malo eres besando?_

_-No lo sé- contestó Harry- quizá sí._

_-Claro que no- Intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Ron y de pronto su propia voz sonó lejana, como si escuchara a traves de un cristal; las imágenes se fueron mezclando con extrañas escenas a las cuales no les encontraba sentido alguno._

_-Ron, eres el ser más insencible que he conocido en mi vida- dijo la voz de Hermione saltando de la nada._

_-Su esposa…- mumuró una voz flotando entre el vacio._

_-Tengo quince años ¡QUINCE!- gritaba exasperado mientras el eco de su voz se perdía entre multiples ecos que no alcanzaba a reconocer._

_-Ha sufrido contusiones- gritó una voz de mujer que no reconoció._

_-¿Hermione?-la palabra brotó entre el caos de imágenes que pasaban a toda prisa en su cabeza._

_-¡Ron! ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se sentó de manera brusca. Le tomó varios minutos asimilar la información, pero mientras miraba desubicado de un lado al otro de la habitación en la que se encontraba, le fue costando cada vez menos llegar a la conclusión de que lo que había ocurrido era algo real. Salió de la cama sintiendose un poco mareado y se dirigió a donde suspuso que estaba el baño. Casi muere de un infarto al abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con el espejo.

Parpadeó aun en estado de shock con la mirada fija en el reflejo que, según entendía, debería pertenecer a él. Caminó hacia el espejo con paso cauteloso, se detuvo al topar con el lavabo que estaba debajo del espejo, y se tocó el rostro con la mano temblorosa provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo al contacto.

Aun aturdido, miró sus manos como si le pertenecieran a alguien más y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada superficial. Regresó la vista hacia el espejo y examinó el rostro de su reflejo. _Irreconocible _fue en la única palabra que pudo pensar Ron para describir su apariencia mientras miraba su reflejo con la sorpresa instalada en su nuevo rostro. Su cabello era sumamente corto, como si siempre fuese propiamente peinado, y tenía los rasgos más marcados, lo que sin lugar a dudas le daban un aspecto de viejo. Frunció levemente el entrecejo para comprobar una vez más que aquel era su rostro, pero el sonido de un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sin apartar la vista del espejo la vio abrirse a través del reflejo.

-¿Ron?- preguntó la voz de Hermione provocando que todo su cuerpo se inmobilizara. Se había quedado tan absorto inspeccionando su nueva apariencia que había olvidado por completo la situación en que se encontraba. Su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado cuando la vio entrar a través del reflejo y de inmediato se dio media vuelta para encararla.

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el baño reparando en la presencia de Ron y al percatarse de la expresión de terror en su rostro supuso que aun debía estar confundido.

-Hola- saludó con cautela- hum… no sé si recuerdes que yo soy…

-Hermione- dijo Ron al no encontrar valor para pronunciar la otra palabra que tenía en mente; pero con solo pensarla sus orejas adoptaron una salvaje tonalidad roja. Después los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione viró el rostro en un intento de que no se notara su expresión tensa y caminó a través de la habitación.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras?- preguntó en un ágil intento de romper con el silencio antes de detenerse junto a la mesa de noche.

-Bien- respondió Ron con voz desmayada y de inmediato apretó la mandíbula clavando la mirada en el suelo sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado.

-¿Estas seguro que todo va bien?- indagó Hermione preocupada.

-Ehm… si- aseguró levantando apenas la mirada y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante al notar la manera tan directa en que ella lo miraba- r-resulta muy extraño… todo- agregó bruscamente.

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione relajando el gesto- todo debe resultarte novedoso.

-Bastante- coincidió Ron, y para su alivio, Hermione comenzó a explicar lo que habían dicho los curanderos en cuanto a su estado, con lo cual notó que al menos en ese aspecto no había cambiado nada. Sonrió inconscientemente ante este descubrimiento.

-…entonces ayer pasaste todo el día sedado porque no… ¿Qué fue lo que dije?- preguntó Hermione desubicada al notar su reacción.

Ron negó levemente aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- no has cambiado en nada- le dijo sin pensarlo haciendo que ella se incomodara levemente.

-Espero que eso no sea algo malo- bromeó Hermione intentando escapar del nerviosismo.

-hum… no lo creo- dijo Ron con un gesto tímido y de inmediato Hermione parpadeó nuevamente incómoda. _Vamos, que sucede contigo_ se reprimió mentalmente por su actitud.

-¿Mi familia va a venir?- preguntó Ron ajeno a su charla interna.

-Por el momento no lo creo, tal vez sea más conveniente cuando estés en casa.

-¿En… casa?- repitió Ron mostrándose repentinamente tenso por lo cual Hermione lo miró sin comprender- t-te refieres… a-a…

Entonces entendió hacia donde iba aquello.

- Si, me refiero a _nuestra_ _casa_- aclaró terminando con la pregunta de Ron. _"oh"_ fue lo único que Ron pudo articular a causa de los nervios; pero Hermione lo interpretó como signo de la decepción que seguramente debía sentir al recordar que estaban casados -Pero no te preocupes, nos estamos divorciando – agregó intentando sonar lo más neutral posible- así que no va a ser tan malo.

Ron la miró desconcertado.

-¿Divorciando?- repitió.

-Así es- afirmó Hermione ante la expresión de Ron.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió tan de pronto que ambos se sobre saltaron.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Ginny entrando junto con Harry a la habitación.

Solo fue cuestión de un instante, en el cual algo sumamente caliente comenzó a ebullir en el interior de Ron, y lo siguiente que ocurrió no fue muy claro, ya que sin detenerse siquiera a pensar, caminó directo a Harry y le estampó un puñetazo sin esperar explicación alguna.

-¡Ron!- le gritaba Ginny sumamente alterada mientras él levantaba a Harry por el cuello de la camisa para después ponerlo de manera brusca contra la pared.

-¡Como te atreviste!

-Ron… yo… no…- articuló Harry con dificultad entre su aturdimiento, tratando de entender el por qué ahora su nariz sangraba completamente rota y estaba apunto de ser estrangulado.

-Como de que no ¡mírala! esta… ¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!- gritó Ron apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa mientras Harry le agarraba las manos intentando liberarse.

-Ron suéltalo no seas idiota- le reprendió Hermione abrazando a Ron por la espalda para intentar separarlo de Harry.

-Harry- gritó Ginny sofocada y se desvaneció.

-¡Ginny!- gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo (el primero aventando a Harry a su suerte) antes de correr hacia ella.

* * *

Tanto Ginny como Harry fueron trasladados a otro cuarto, y la enfermera que revisó a Ginny les informó que fuera de la conmoción que había sufrido, todo estaba bien con ella; por suerte el bebé no había sufrido daño alguno, y Harry (que a pesar de la mirada asesina de Ron se negó a abandonar a la pelirroja) había sido puesto en una cama conjunta mientras una enfermera se encargaba de parar la hemorragia para componer el tabique nasal. Antes de salir de la habitación, el curandero a cargo del caso de Ron les informó que había sido dado de alta. Así que después de que Ron se cambió la ropa y recogió sus pertenencias, ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la salida muggle de San Mungo.

Ron estaba tan enojado con lo que había ocurrido que no podía pensar en nada más, y lo que le molestaba aun más, era que Hermione lo culparía de todo.

-Ese maldito Potter- refunfuño Ron colérico.

-¡Ron, eres un verdadero bruto!- le dijo Hermione estallando.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no haber sido informado de que mi hermanita estaba embarazada del desvergonzado ese!- estalló Ron incapaz de contenerse.

-Dirás de su esposo- corrigió Hermione aun furibunda.

-¿Desde cuando?- la interrogó Ron con brusquedad.

-Se casaron hace cuatro años con el consentimiento de toda la familia Weasley, y por supuesto, el tuyo _su alteza_- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba el portal que llevaba de regreso a _Purse y Dowse_.

-Espera, yo no… -balbuceó Ron, pero se calló al instante cuando ella desapareció. Con un bufido cruzó el cristal.

Recorrieron las calles muggles en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ron estaba completamente impresionado con la cantidad de vehículos en aquel lugar, por lo cual estuvo a punto de perder de vista a Hermione. Llegaron hasta un mini Cooper negro, y Hermione le indicó que estaba abierto.

-Habiendo tantos otros autos ¿Tenias que elegir el más pequeño?- se quejó Ron mirando con incredulidad el auto.

-Lamento que no llene tus expectativas- ironizó Hermione y subió al auto. Ron abrió la otra portezuela y subió de mala gana. Al parecer el carácter era otra de las cosas que no había cambiado en Hermione, reflexionó mientras ella le indicaba que debía ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

-¿Vivimos en el mundo muggle?- preguntó Ron, después de casi media hora de viaje, cuando se estacionaron afuera de una casa angosta de dos pisos.

-así es- confirmó Hermione quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual Ron imitó de inmediato.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a cruzar el pequeño camino de concreto que atravesaba el pasto separando la entrada de la acera donde ellos estaban, y entonces Ron vio en el jardín algo que lo dejó helado. Eso definitivamente era algo que no había previsto. Por un momento una extraña sensación de nervios mezclados con terror comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo mientras miraba el pequeño columpio que estaba instalado en el jardín, provocando que se le retorcieran las entrañas.

-¿Tenemos hijos?- preguntó con tono tenso.

Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él mirándolo con asombro.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió conmocionada y después continuó su camino hacia la entrada. Ron apartó la mirada del columpio que estaba en el jardín y la siguió sintiendo un extraño alivio.

Entraron al vestíbulo y Hermione abrió una puerta que estaba a un costado, donde guardó su bolso y el abrigo que traía; le pidió a Ron el suyo y le indicó que aquel era el armario.

-La casa no es muy grande, así que no tendrás problemas- continuó Hermione y le indicó que la siguiera hasta el siguiente cuarto que estaba a la derecha de la entrada- Esta es la sala, la chimenea está conectada a la red _flu _por cuestiones de mi trabajo, sin embargo puedes utilizarla cuando quieras.- Ron asintió sin decir palabra mientras echaba un vistazo. Hermione salió de la sala seguida por Ron y a travesó el vestíbulo hacia el otro cuarto- y este es el comedor, la puerta del fondo conecta a la cocina, y la puerta que está al lado izquierdo de las escaleras es el baño -de nuevo Ron asintió sin decir nada observando lo que ella le indicaba- Tina es quien se encarga de la limpieza, pero mientras te recuperas estará viniendo a diario. Mañana temprano que llegue te la presentaré formalmente, ahora te mostraré el baño principal y tu habitación, que están arriba.

* * *

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Ron mirando con los ojos casi desorbitados la enorme túnica de Quidditch color naranja- ¿Es real?- preguntó casi para sí mismo sin salir del asombro mientras tocaba con las manos casi temblorosas el bordado con las dos letras C en el pecho de la túnica.

-Si, el equipo te envía una cada que cambian de uniforme- informó Hermione que estaba parada a unos pasos de él.

-¿El equipo?- preguntó Ron con voz estrangulada.

-Si, el equipo- repitió Hermione sin entender del todo su tono.

-¿Q-quieres decir que yo…?

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-interrogó.

- ¿Soy un famoso jugador de Quidditch?- preguntó Ron emocionado.

-No- contestó Hermione matando de un tajo las esperanzas de Ron.

Ron retiró las manos de la túnica un poco desilusionado -¡Guau!- exclamó al instante mientras caminaba hacia un enorme estante negro donde había varias réplicas de cromos de las ranas de chocolate casi cincuenta veces más grande de las originales, hechas de cristal.

Tomó la primera que estaba arriba del estante y la observó con absoluto asombro.

-¿De donde conseguiste estas?-preguntó a Hermione quien se dirigió hacia donde él estaba para poder ver a lo que se refería.

-Ah, son un regalo de la fábrica de ranas de chocolate- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia.

Sin previo aviso el objeto que Ron sostenía resbaló de sus manos hacia el piso haciéndose añicos.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione sobresaltada por lo que había ocurrido y se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó con voz inexpresiva, aun sin moverse de su sitio.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender y de manera distraída dirigió la mirada hacia los cristales rotos que se esparcían por el suelo; entonces sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Entre todo el caos que había en el suelo, podía observarse el holograma de un joven pelirrojo quien empuñaba con expresión traviesa su varita; la leyenda del cromo lo identificaba como _Fred Weasley_. Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia Ron, quien ahora la miraba fijamente en espera de alguna respuesta.

-¿Esta… muerto?

* * *

¿Final malvado?... ehm…. Con alguien debía desquitarme por tener que levantarme a las seis de la mañana (risa diabólica) (es broma eh?)…

Y como digo cada capitulo: espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado, no me canso de agradecer a aquellos que continúan siguiendo la historia y opinando (me siento incluso con suerte por que me ha tocado mi primer flame … -ya sabía que debía mantener ese colador de metal en el pecho y la sartén en la cabeza, si no me hubiese quemado las cejas y ahora andaría también con la cabeza calva!, así que mantendré la protección por tercera semana consecutiva-).

Espero saber de ustedes, y saber que les ha parecido el capitulo, que pasen un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes… muchos saludos a todos, y para despedirme con estilo…

CIAO.

**Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Paqui:** jajaja yo creo que en ese tema estamos en las mismas, la debilidad por Ron es algo imposible de controlar.

Definitivamente Molly se la ha vivido mortificada por lo que está sucediendo y creo que en el capi anterior dejó bastante clara su posición (adoro a mi suegra!), pero espero que en este capitulo te haya compensado esa semana sin haber podido leer de nuestro hermoso pelirrojo, y no fui yo la que se encargó de pintarlo como el malo de la historia, créeme que él lo ha hecho solito.

Lo de James fue una maldad mía jajajajaja, pero dime ¿Quién en su sano juicio no adoraría tener un tío como Ron?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral (snif snif otra vez a levantarme temprano…. Nooooooooooo!), espero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, y nos seguimos leyendo el próximo viernes.

**OOOOOSMARAA!** **:**Hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola…. (mejor ya no me la prolongo)

¡Que onda! No esperaba verte (o leerte) por aquí!, pero que padre que te das una vuelta por estos rumbos (jejejej de los cuales ya eres adicta por mis malas influencias muajajajajjaja). Ya ves, eh retomado el buen camino, y claro que voy a continuar actualizando… no se me olvida que tu fuiste de las primeras que sufrió esperando el final de Quince (muajajajajajjajajaja).

Por lo de la Jalada… snif snif (eliloca se suelta a llorar) SOY PRESA DE LA ESCUELAAAAA…. Pero se acerca el carnaval… (ojitos malévolos) quizá podamos hacer un breve paréntesis e ir a derramar rostro () y nos llevamos a Asceneth Hilton!...

Pero weno, espero que te estén gustando los cambios y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí!... CIAO.

**Copia Pirata:** ya me las olía con la señorita Vocho (una escritora de fics con algo de verdadero criterio tiene más de dos dedos de frente y te prometo que jamás escribiría una vulgaridad así), pero de todos modos gracias por el apoyo, y sabes que no voy a dejar de subir los capítulos (jejejeje sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte, porque mis amigas son medio adictas a la historia y como me ven seguido seguramente me aplican tortura china para obligarme a continuar) así que no os preocupéis, y por el contrario, muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo…

Besitos rupertianos y nos leemos el próximo viernes!

CIAo.


	5. Despierta a tu vida

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!

**Quince**

**5**

**Despierta a tu vida**

_-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Ron con voz inexpresiva aun sin moverse de su sitio._

_Hermione lo miró sin comprender y dirigió de manera distraída la mirada hacia los cristales rotos que se esparcían por el suelo, entonces sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Entre todo el caos que había en el suelo, podía observarse el holograma de un joven pelirrojo quien empuñaba con expresión traviesa su varita; la leyenda del cromo lo identificaba como Fred Weasley. Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia Ron, quien ahora la miraba fijamente en espera de alguna respuesta._

-¿Esta… muerto?

Después de unos instantes de mirarlo en estado de shock, Hermione movió los labios intentando decir algo, sin embargo no logró articular palabra alguna, por lo cual los cerró y continuó mirándolo sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Ron se sintió mareado e incapaz de sostenerse más en pie, por lo cual se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba cerca y se dejó caer aún con una expresión indefinible en el rostro. Fred estaba muerto.

Una oleada de desesperación y dolor se apoderó de él haciéndolo doblegarse y sucumbir ante el llanto que intentaba reprimir. Completamente conmovida ante la situación, Hermione se acercó a él y se hincó a su altura para tomarle las manos.

-Al principio todos estábamos igual de destrozados por la noticia- comenzó intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor de Ron- pero poco a poco salimos adelante, después de todo, Fred y todos aquellos que cayeron a manos de Voldemort entregaron sus vidas por un bien mayor, el cual estoy segura deseaban, por que todos teníamos el sueño de un mundo sin miedo y ellos desafortunadamente partieron antes de poder ver en vida su sueño culminado- Ron la miraba fijamente mientras ella le secaba las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos- sin embargo estamos todos aquellos que no permitiremos que esa hazaña muera, y mientras haya quien los recuerde ellos seguirán aquí- aseguró deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de Ron hasta posar su mano sobre su mejilla. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Ron se abrazó fuertemente a Hermione sintiéndose completamente desvalido, provocando que regresara esa sensación de angustia a ella.-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma- le susurró rozando su mejilla contra la suya mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para corresponder el abrazo.

Ron lloró por largo rato recordando a Fred; le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que su hermano ya no estaba, y mientras más lo intentaba más doloroso resultaba. Fred y él no eran muy unidos, pero eso no significaba que él no fuera parte importante en su vida. ¡¿Parte importante de su vida?! ¡Fred era su hermano con un demonio!.

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras el llanto iba mermando, no así el dolor, pero sentía que se había quedado sin lágrimas para llorar, y el cansancio se iba haciendo camino entre los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la suave voz de la castaña cortando el hilo de sus recuerdos.

-No lo sé- respondió él en un susurro e hizo el intento de moverse, pero cayó en cuenta de que tenía completamente entumecido el cuerpo, y supuso que Hermione debía estar en la misma situación ya que estaba en una posición bastante incómoda. Ella retiró sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello mientras él le imitaba y se puso de pie seguida por él.

Por alguna extraña razón Ron comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y al parecer ella también debió notarlo por que le preguntó si tenía hambre, pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de comer nada, ante lo cual Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ron dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y notó que el holograma de Fred volvía a estar completo (de lo cual seguramente Hermione se había encargado). Al lado de Fred estaba el cromo de Sirius Black, padrino de Harry, quien según el holograma había muerto mientras ellos estaban en quinto curso en una lucha que la orden del fénix peleó contra los mortífagos en la sala de misterios del ministerio. Al lado de Sirius estaba el cromo de Remus Lupin seguido del cromo de Ninfadora Tonks, quienes según la información que había en sus respectivos hologramas, habían muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Repentinamente Ron recorrió con la mirada el estante y pareció caer en cuenta de la posición de los cromos. A la derecha estaban los muertos y a la izquierda los vivos, separados por una gran foto del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Golpeado por la cruda verdad, Ron miró nuevamente cada uno de los cromos que había en el estante. Había escuchado tantas cosas en el hospital sobre la caída del que no debe ser nombrado a manos de Harry, pero ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que por fin lograría librarse de él?. Lentamente su mirada se detuvo en los tres cromos que estaban en el centro del estante. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?, esa era la pregunta que en ese momento se instalaba en su mente y mientras más lo pensaba se sentía cada vez más desorientado.

-Harry Potter- leyó en un susurró mientras repasaba la imagen de Harry con la mirada.

Se había casado con su hermanita, eso era algo que definitivamente Ron no se esperaba. A decir verdad no sabía que era lo que esperaba que sucediera en el futuro, pero definitivamente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero bueno, eso significaba que Harry ahora formaba parte de su familia, bueno, no era que antes no formara parte de ella, pero ahora se podría decir que era algo legal. Con una sonrisa Ron miró su propia imagen e inconscientemente su mirada saltó hacia la imagen de Hermione que estaba al lado de la suya. El solo pensar en su situación con su mejor amiga hizo que una extraña sensación se formara en su estómago y sus orejas inmediatamente adoptaron un color rojo brillante. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Sin detenerse mucho a pensar en ello Ron paseó la mirada por la habitación y se dirigió hacia el ropero donde había visto el uniforme de los Chuddley Cannons y sin poder contenerse acarició la túnica antes de continuar inspeccionando lo que había dentro de aquel ropero, en el cual descubrió infinidad de cosas, desde su colección antigua de cromos de las ranas de chocolate en tamaño regular, hasta sus comics de _Martin Miggs el Muggle Loco_, de los cuales al parecer había conseguido todos ejemplares. Dentro también había fotografías con lo integrantes de algunos equipos de Quidditch incluyendo, por supuesto, una con los Chuddley Cannons. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ron, fue un grueso libro forrado con piel de dragón. Lo sacó con mucha curiosidad, y al abrirlo descubrió que era un álbum de fotografías con movimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas sobresaltando a Ron y provocando que soltara el álbum que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada y se acercó a ayudarlo.

-S-si- balbuceó Ron torpemente inclinándose para recoger el álbum que se había abierto de par en par dejando esparcidas por el suelo algunas fotografías sueltas que estaban en su interior. Con prisa y un poco de vergüenza ante la situación, comenzó a reunir las fotos hasta que su mirada se topó con una imagen en la cual había un gran alboroto, por lo cual llamó particularmente su atención; en ella estaba reunida toda la familia Weasley en lo que parecía ser una ceremonia (debido a que llevaban túnicas de gala). Pudo distinguir entre sus hermanos la figura de Harry quien abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a Ginny mientras George y Charlie les hacían cuernos; pero su mirada se detuvo en su propia imagen, la cual besaba en la mejilla a una sonrojada Hermione que miraba al suelo con una sonrisa tímida. Ron tomó la imagen con mucho cuidado mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia lo iba inundando.

-La graduación- dijo la voz de Hermione a centímetros de él.

En un acto reflejo Ron levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Hermione quien se había agachado también. Se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir o hacer; se moría de ganas de preguntarle millones de cosas, sin embargo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, las palabras se evaporaron y una extraña sensación de vértigo y ansiedad se apoderó de él.

-Imagino que te gustaría saber que fue de tu familia- dijo Hermione intentando acabar con aquella situación ya que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa la nueva actitud del Ron adolescente, quien asintió rápidamente ante la propuesta- Bueno, pues- se puso de pie obligando a Ron a hacer lo mismo y luego ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama- tus padres se la pasan constantemente viajando por el mundo. Con todos sus hijos esparcidos en diferentes países, es una decisión comprensible- opinó mientras Ron miraba una imagen en las que sus padres aparecían sentados en un mueble, rodeados de niños que se peleaban por sentarse en el regazo de alguno de ellos.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó Ron intrigado señalándole la fotografía a Hermione.

-Son las hijas de Bill y Percy, y el es James, hijo de Harry y Ginny- dijo Hermione señalándolos respectivamente.

-¿Bill y Percy están casados?

-Si, Bill se casó con Fleur Delacour- le confirmó Hermione mientras revisaba la fotografías que tenía en sus manos sacando una foto en la que su hermano Bill abrazaba por los hombros a una hermosa mujer rubia a quien Ron reconoció como Fleur, quien a su vez tenía las manos sobre los hombros de una pequeña que no parecía mayor de siete años, la cual era la exacta réplica de su madre en tamaño compacto- Ella es Victoire, la hija de Bill- señaló Hermione apuntando a la pequeña.

-Bill y Fleur…-repitió Ron mirando la foto un poco aturdido- y mi sobrina- agregó mirando a Hermione para corroborar.

-Así es- afirmó Hermione.

-¿Este es Percy?- soltó Ron sorprendido ante la imagen que mostraba la fotografía que tenía Hermione arriba de todas las que estaban en su mano, en la cual pudo reconocer a Percy, quien abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a una mujer morena de largo cabello lacio, ambos vestidos de manera muy formal, mientras cargaba sobre los hombros a una pequeña pelirroja de cabello rizado idéntica a él.

-A todos nos tomó por sorpresa su matrimonio- dijo Hermione tomando la fotografía para enseñársela mejor a Ron- ambos trabajan conmigo en el ministerio, pero están en departamentos diferentes. Audrey es del departamento contra el uso indebido de artefactos muggles, ayudaba a tu padre con los casos, al parecer fue así como Percy y ella se conocieron. Ella es Molly, su única hija- agregó refiriéndose a la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?- preguntó Ron señalando una fotografía que estaba justo debajo de la foto de Percy en la cual estaban dos pequeños, uno de alrededor de ocho años, quien tenía en brazos a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo de grandes ojos castaños que le jalaba un mechón del cabello.

-Teddy Lupin y James Potter

-¿Lupin?- escupió Ron sobresaltado.

-Si, Teddy es hijo de Remus y Tonks- confirmó Hermione.

-pero Tonks y el profesor Lupin están…

-Si, ehm… se casaron antes de que la guerra comenzara- dijo Hermione adivinando la pregunta que se estaba formulando en la cabeza de Ron- pero desgraciadamente ambos murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- Teddy es ahijado de Harry.

-diablos- murmuró Ron impactado- nunca creí que… - dio un suspiro y dejó inconclusa la frase.

-Lo sé- admitió Hermione comprendiendo lo que Ron había querido decir. A decir verdad a ella también se le hacía difícil aceptar que magos tan extraordinarios y bondadosos como Tonks y el profesor Lupin hubiesen muerto- Charlie aun sigue viviendo en Rumania y continúa trabajando con los dragones- dijo después de una breve pausa intentando distraer la atención de Ron de los horrores de la guerra.

-¿Charlie sigue en Rumania?- dijo Ron repitiendo con curiosidad la información de Hermione.

-Si, tu madre ha estado muy desesperada últimamente porque Charlie aun continúa siendo soltero y, a pesar de todos sus intentos por conseguirle pareja, se niega a casarse.

-Honestamente dudo mucho que consiga persuadirlo- opinó Ron sonriendo fugazmente- no puedo imaginarme a Charlie casado y con hijos- confesó.

-Si, bueno- coincidió Hermione.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Ron repentinamente tomando del suelo una fotografía de un edificio morado con un gran cartel naranja en el cual estallaban letras verdes que formaban las palabras _Weasley & Weasley_.

-Oh, este es el local de la tienda de bromas que tú y George manejan- informó Hermione.

-¿Quieres decir que me dedico a vender artículos de broma?- preguntó Ron entre sorprendido y desilusionado.

-eh… si- reafirmó confundida ante el tono de Ron- te ofrecieron entrar al departamento de aurores junto con Harry, pero decidiste a poyar a George- Hermione dijo esto último con tal orgullo que hizo a Ron ponerse colorado de pies a cabeza.

-ehm… parece que nos va bien- señaló incómodo.

-Si, de hecho los productos son bastante famosos- afirmó Hermione repentinamente formal, como si el tema le incomodara, y después ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Así que…- dijo Ron en un intento de romper con aquella situación- Harry y Ginny son aurores- inquirió.

-Bueno, de hecho Harry es auror, Ginny es cronista de deportes en el profeta- corrigió Hermione.

-¿Ginny trabaja para el profeta?- preguntó asombrado.

-Si, y le va muy bien- comentó Hermione.

-Increíble- expresó Ron mirando con nostalgia el álbum forrado de piel de dragón que tenía en el regazo, sobre el cual aún se encontraba la fotografía donde estaban todos juntos en la graduación.

-¿Necesitas verlos no es así?- inquirió Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Ron asintió tímidamente sintiendo como el nudo regresaba a su garganta impidiéndole articular palabra. Hermione se puso de pie y le extendió la mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Agárrate fuerte-indicó una vez que Ron se puso de pie y tomó su mano.

Lo siguiente que Ron sintió fue como algo tiraba bruscamente de ellos obligándolo a aferrarse a la mano de Hermione con fuerza mientras sentía la horrible sensación de estar viajado a través del interior de un angosto tubo.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo el viento comenzaba a lastimarle y sin previo aviso la presión desapareció, tal y como si cayera en el vacío; sintió una inmensa sensación de vértigo recorrer de pies a cabeza su cuerpo antes de tocar lo que parecía ser un suelo firme. Sin poder mantener el equilibrio debido al repentino mareo se balanceo advirtiendo una dura caída, sin embargo Hermione fue más rápida y lo abrazó sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de que eso ocurriera. Incapaz de reaccionar se mantuvo aferrado a Hermione mientras respiraba pesadamente desechando el aire contenido el cual era reemplazado por el aroma de Hermione impregnado en el nuevo aire.

-¿Hermione?¿Ron?- preguntó de la nada la voz conmocionada de una mujer provocando que Ron abriera los ojos sobresaltado, ya que aquella voz, a pesar de los años que hubiesen pasado, seguía siendo la misma que él tanto conocía.

Ron apartó la cabeza del hombro de Hermione y dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer pelirroja que estaba parada frente a ellos mirándolos con un gesto de infinita preocupación instalada en el rostro. Regresó la mirada hacia Hermione sintiéndose completamente desubicado, sin embargo ella lo miró serenamente transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba, provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro de Ron, producto de la inexplicable felicidad que sentía. Se separó lentamente de Hermione para mirar nuevamente a la mujer pelirroja que continuaba justo en el mismo sitio que antes observándolo con un gesto de preocupación, lo cual provocó que se le formara un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción que se le acumulaba en el pecho haciéndole casi imposible pronunciar palabra. Ron respiró profundamente y mas aterrado de lo que se había sentido nunca pronunció de manera insegura…

-¿Mamá?

* * *

**Hola hola! como han estado? espero que bien... aqui regreso con el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews... como estoy robando internet de la escuela no puedo poner mas, pero les veo el próximo viernes...**

**muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.**

**CIAO!**

**respondiendo sus reviews...**

**Paqui:** hola hola, comprendo tu situación por que yo también sufro cuando tengo que ser mala con mi pobre ronnie… pero todo tiene un poruqe…

Creo que el verse viejo nunca le va caer bien a nadie, yo me volvería loca jajajajajajjajajaja, y en cuanto a lo de Ginny… esa fue otra madad mía, aunque también necesitaba alguna manera de hacerles saber que mi Ronnie estaba de regreso. Hermione es otro asunto, en la historia va a invertir mucho tiempo la pobre en intentar correr contra corriente… (ese es un spoiler…. Mejor dejaré de hablar… bueno escribir sobre eso).

Espero que el capi te haya gustado y creo que desgraciadamente voy a tener que seguirme desquitando con los personajes por que en mi ciudad està haciendo mucho frio y levantarme me da cada vez mas flojera… (risa diabólica) muajajajajajajajajajajajjaja….

Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí…

CIAO.

**UltraVioleta: **muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. El asunto de Fred fue una maldad mía, ya que no encontré otra manera de hacerlo enterarse de su situción sin tener que darle muchas vueltas al asunto… es como el aunto de las inyecciones, mientras más rápido mejor, aunque siempre duelen resulta mas fácil de asimilar una vez ya con la aguja dentro… bueno o al menos eso opino… en cuanto a Hermione… no tarás que esto se va a poner peor antes de mejorar, ya que va a intentar con todas sus fuerzas correr contra corriente (y mejor dejo ya de spoilear).

Nos seguimos leyendo! Muchos saludos.

CIAO.

**Alffindor:** jajajaja muchas gracias por el review y no sabes como me halaga el haberte enganchado a la primera, es ocmo cuando a una le dicen: "me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi" jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja… espero que el siguiente capitulo tambièn te haya gustado y muchas gracias por lso animos… la verdad los necesitaré para cuando lleguen tomatazos… jejejejjee….

Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí el próximo viernes…

CIAO.


	6. Al fin y al cabo Weasley

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!

**Quince**

**6**

**AL FIN Y AL CABO WEASLEY**

_-¿Hermione?¿Ron?- preguntó de la nada la voz conmocionada de una mujer provocando que Ron abriera los ojos sobresaltado, ya que aquella voz, a pesar de los años que hubiesen pasado, seguía siendo la misma que él tanto conocía. _

_Ron apartó la cabeza del hombro de Hermione y dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer pelirroja que estaba parada frente a ellos mirándolos con un gesto de infinita preocupación instalada en el rostro. Regresó la mirada hacia Hermione sintiéndose completamente desubicado, sin embargo ella lo miró serenamente transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba, provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro de Ron, producto de la inexplicable felicidad que sentía. Se separó lentamente de Hermione para mirar nuevamente a la mujer pelirroja que continuaba justo en el mismo sitio que antes observando a Ron con un gesto de preocupación, lo cual provocó que se le formara un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción que se le acumulaba en el pecho haciéndole casi imposible pronunciar palabra. _

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Ron temiendo que se estuviese equivocando, sin embargo aquella mujer, a pesar de ser varios años mayor de cómo la recordaba, asintió con una sonrisa radiante provocando que en medio de un ataque de euforia Ron corriera hacia ella y la abrazara con fuerza, sintiéndose pequeño de nuevo entre el calor del abrazo de su madre.

-Mamá, mamá, yo… no…

-Lo sé amor, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- Molly tomó el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo fijamente- tu familia esta aquí, para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa a causa de que las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrírsele por el rostro y Ron la abrazó con más fuerza.

Una figura alta perteneciente a un hombre pelirrojo apareció por la puerta de la cocina deteniéndose repentinamente ante la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ron?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre llamando la atención de Ron, quien enseguida lo reconoció.

-¡Papá!- exclamó eufórico mientras corría hacia el señor Weasley y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Hijo, gracias a Merlín que estas bien!- dijo el señor Weasley dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron- ¿estás completo?- preguntó examinándolo con una expresión ávida- ¿te han tratado bien los _noctores_ muggles?

-De hecho Ron esta siendo atendido en San Mungo- informó Hermione.

-Una lástima- opinó Arthur antes de separarse de Ron y palmearle los hombros.

-¡Arthur por Merlín!- lo regañó Molly.

-Pero…- intentó replicar el señor Weasley, sin embargo se calló al instante al ver la mirada de advertencia en el rostro de su mujer.

-¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó la señora Weasley con entusiasmo- espero que sí, por que todos están apunto de llegar- anunció dirigiéndolos hacia la cocina.

Mientras esperaban la hora de la cena la señora Weasley les sirvió un poco de té, y estuvieron sentados en la cocina durante un rato sin cruzar palabra hasta que el señor Weasley le preguntó a Hermione algo relacionado con una nueva ley en la que ella estaba trabajando, lo que hizo que se enfrascaran en un debate sobre los pros y los contras de la propuesta. Por primera vez en su vida Ron escuchaba cada palabra sobre el asunto con mucho interés, ya que le recordaba a todas las veces en que ella se apasionaba a discutir sobre los derechos de los elfos en el colegio y con una extraña sensación de satisfacción iba comprobando lo poco que eso había cambiado a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Una pequeña explosión sonó desde la sala anunciando que alguien había llegado y al segundo siguiente los murmullos de los recién llegados indicaron que se dirigían hacia la cocina.

Ron miró aparecer a Ginny y a Harry (que tenía en brazos al pequeño James que venía durmiendo) en el umbral de la puerta y se levantó de un salto de su silla para dirigirse hacia ellos provocando que una mirada de precaución se dibujara en el rostro de Harry. Ron le sonrió y lo estrechó, sin previos, en un abrazo.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Está bien- le dijo Harry respondiendo el abrazo con su brazo libre, aliviado de no tener que visitar de nuevo San Mungo con alguna parte del cuerpo echa añicos.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Te ves genial- dijo Ron separándose de Harry y dirigiéndose ahora a Ginny- aunque la idea de que este pervertido te halla hecho un hijo no me agrada del todo- le aclaró haciendo gala de su sinceridad ante lo cual Ginny movió cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de alcornoque- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Ron.

Después de la llegada de los Potter, los Weasley que hacían falta no tardaron en llegar provocando que la mesa se fuera llenando poco a poco hasta que estuvo tan llena como en los viejos tiempos, faltando únicamente la presencia de Charlie. La cena transcurrió entre bromas y recuerdos que para Ron eran acontecimientos frescos en algunos casos y nuevas revelaciones en otros. Cerca de la media noche Percy y su familia se despidieron alegando que al día siguiente Percy tenía una reunión importante con el ministro, y George anunció a manera de broma que había empezado la fiesta de los adultos haciendo aparecer un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego. Ron (emocionado por tener al fin la edad suficiente para probar el Whiskey de fuego) se sirvió un gran vaso, sin embargo después del primer trago comenzó a sacar humo por las orejas y su rostro adoptó un encendido color rojo provocando la carcajada general, por lo que decidió que no incurriría más a ese elíxir.

-¿Eso es un espejo?- preguntó Ron bastante sorprendido mientras miraba la foto que Ginny le estaba enseñando, en la cual aparecía George parado frente a un marco dorado que estaba en la pared, donde se reflejaba una imagen idéntica a la suya.

-Si, después de la batalla, George adoptó la maña de tomarse fotografías junto a espejos- dijo Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Ginny.

-De hecho, si mal no recuerdo fue antes de que mandaras a hacer aquella locura del retrato en las sucursales ¿no?- le cuestionó Ginny a George.

-Así es, hay que dar honor a quien honor merece- afirmó George feliz mientras se servía otra copa de Whisky de fuego- pero no te pongas celosa hermanita, sabes que los trofeos de cada temporada que jugaste como cazadora estrella de las arpías también tienen su lugar en el armario de trofeos familiares.

-¿Jugabas con las arpías?- preguntó Ron sorprendido mientras Ginny le sacaba la lengua a George- creí que trabajabas para el profeta.

-Y así es- confirmó Ginny- actualmente trabajo para el profeta en la sección de deportes, pero durante algunos años jugué en las ligas profesionales de Quidditch con las arpías.

-Vaya- dijo Ron asombrado- y yo acabe en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, eso prueba que soy un inútil- dijo riéndose de manera tímida.

-La verdad es que Georgy necesitaba un brazo fuerte para reivindicar su camino- dijo Bill sentándose junto a su esposa- Y la verdad (no te sientas mal Georgy) pero tú fuiste el único capaz de soportar sus excentricidades y lograr sacar a flote los sortilegios Weasley para convertirla en la exitosa empresa que ahora es, así que no puedes quejarte.

-Ni tú. ¡Vaya! te casaste con Fleur, no lo puedo creer- le confesó Ron bastante impresionado.

-A decir verdad el que aún sigue en shock soy yo, nunca creí que por fin te dieses el valor de pedírselo a Hermione- le dijo Bill riendo a mandíbula suelta por la cara que tanto Ron como Hermione habían puesto, lo que provocó que todos comenzaran a reír con él.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto ya que se había vaciado la botella de cerveza de mantequilla encima.

-¡No!- chilló Hermione también poniéndose de pie pues con el movimiento de Ron su botella también había ido a parar a su ropa.

-L-lo lamento- se excusó Ron enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-Está bien, no hay problema- dijo Hermione recogiendo las botellas- creo que iré a dejar estas a la cocina- alegó para escabullirse de la bochornosa situación. Ron la miró marcharse y después se sentó completamente sofocado por la vergüenza.

-Se ve que la situación va mejorando ¿Firmaron un acuerdo de no agresión?- preguntó Bill en son de broma y Ron pudo notar como el ambiente repentina mente se llenaba de tensión.

-Creo que será mejor que te cambies la camisa cariño- dijo la señora Weasley intentando romper con el momento. Ron asintió ante la orden implícita (su madre nunca adoptaba ese tono si no era para persuadirlos de hacer algo), y salió de la cocina hacia las escaleras, sumamente intrigado por la actitud de su familia.

-Bill, no creo que sea prudente mencionar nada referente al divorcio-dijo el señor Weasley después de esperar unos segundos a que Ron estuviera prudentemente lejos- supongo que si Hermione aun no le ha dicho es por que debe tener alguna razón para no hacerlo.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que Ron se entere de una buena vez, es estúpido seguir como si nada ocurriera cuando hay millones de periódicos y revistas hablando del asunto. Él debe ser consciente de su situación- dijo Bill defendiendo su postura.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Ginny apoyando a Bill. Ron tenía que saber la clase de monstruo a la que se enfrentaba al calzar sus propios zapatos.

* * *

Ron subía los escalones sintiendo la casa tan familiar como siempre, y a la vez sin dejar de asombrarse de lo maravilloso que ahora le parecía cada rincón de esa vieja casa. Repentinamente notó que la luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta estaba abierta; frunció el ceño levemente extrañado y se dispuso a pasar de largo.

-El olor se va a quedar impregnado – escuchó que decía una voz, a la que de inmediato reconoció como la de Hermione, captando su atención.

-_A fin de cuentas la puerta esta abierta- _pensó a manera de excusa mientras se acercaba con la curiosidad chispeando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarse con la imagen de una Hermione al borde de la histeria mientras tallaba con un puñado de papel húmedo su blusa justo en el lugar donde estaba la mancha de cerveza.

-No es para tanto- opinó Ron de manera inconsciente provocando que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- preguntó sin comprender.

-A la mancha- indicó Ron aun sonriendo.

-¿No es para tanto?- repitió Hermione con un tonillo de exasperación- mírate- señaló alarmada- estas todo empapado, seguramente llevará siglos sacarle el olor a cerveza de encima- le dijo acercándose hacia él para comenzar a tallarle camisa.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco y puso las manos en alto de manera instintiva. Lo ponía nervioso, lo sabía, pero aún así le gustaba sentir esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago cada vez que las distancias se acortaban de manera inesperada. Después de unos segundos Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la situación y retiró las manos de manera forzada.

-Lo lamento…t-tu sabes… la costumbre- se excusó incómoda- creo que lo mejor será que te quites la ropa.

-¿A-aquí?- preguntó Ron aterrorizado.

-Digo, puedes ir a-al… por algo de ropa- aclaró Hermione intentando disimular lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Cr-creo que será lo mejor- coincidió Ron sumamente nervioso.

Hermione asintió y se quedaron en silencio. Por alguna inexplicable razón Ron sentía su corazón bombear acelerado mientras miraba a Hermione, y repentinamente las palabras de Bill resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que la curiosidad comenzara a llamear de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido entre él y Hermione?

_¿Merlín por que no se va?_ pensó Hermione comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por la manera en la que Ron la miraba.

- ehm… voy a…- murmuró señalando vagamente su blusa aún con el puñado de papel en la mano.

-Eh… hum…- balbuceó Ron asintiendo completamente abochornado, lo que provocó que se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas y saliera huyendo de la puerta del baño.

Hermione sonrió de manera involuntaria y un revoloteo de mariposas se despertó en su estómago haciendo que se le helara la sangre al instante.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuró aterrada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía evitar a toda costa involucrarse de nuevo.

* * *

Después de quitarse la ropa llena de cerveza de mantequilla, Ron se sentó en su vieja cama y miró maravillado su cuarto. Repasó los posters de sus jugadores favoritos y descubrió que en la pared junto a su cama había una nueva sección de fotografías que él jamás había visto, sin embargo su corazón dio un brusco vuelco al mirarlas más de cerca, ya que notó que todas eran de Hermione, aunque él también aparecía en algunas protagonizando situaciones en las cuales besaba o abrazaba cariñosamente a su mejor amiga.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se preguntó sintiéndose un poco ansioso de respuestas. Repentinamente la situación del baño volvió a reproducirse en su cabeza. ¿Desde cuando Hermione lo hacía sentir de esa manera?

_Eres un hipócrita_ dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza provocando que se sonrojara incómodo con sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que él sabía desde cuando, pero ni en sus más alocados sueños se hubiese imaginado que algo así ocurriría, a fin de cuentas Hermione siempre pareció más interesada en Krum o en Harry que en el bruto con el que siempre se la pasaba discutiendo por todo. Fijó la mirada en una fotografía en la cual Hermione aparecía con una túnica de gala sosteniendo un diploma en las manos mientras él la abrazaba orgulloso por la espalda.

¿Era posible que, después de todo, Hermione también se sintiera de la misma manera por él? Repentinamente la voz de Bill se disparó de nuevo en su cabeza provocando que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y súbitamente el recuerdo de lo que Hermione había dicho sobre el divorcio lo golpeo como un baño de agua fría. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Que era lo que había salido mal?

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces George entró en la habitación.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado de Ron.

-Si- contesto Ron brevemente.

-Mamá se preocupó por que no habías bajado- explicó George ante lo cual Ron simplemente asintió dejándole saber que lo entendía-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó tomando a Ron por sorpresa.

-Bien- respondió un poco incómodo, recordando en lo que había estado pensando unos instantes antes de que George entrara.

-Me gustaría que vinieras a la tienda- dijo George presintiendo que Ron no le contaría nada.

-A mi también, quiero conocerla- dijo Ron animado.

-Bueno, todos esperamos ansiosos a que te reincorpores, no creo que aburrirte como lechuza enjaulada te vaya a ayudar en nada- dijo George dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa- mejor bajamos o mamá va a subir por nosotros- dijo levantándose y ambos salieron de la habitación para regresar a la reunión.

* * *

Hola otro viernes por aqui. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que nos sigamos leyendo el próximo viernes...

muchos saludos a todos los que leen la historia y espero sus reviews... sean piadosos jejejejejejeje...

Beno esta vez responderé por replys a los que tengan cuenta.

**Paqui:** hola hola... sé que fue una maldad mía lo de Fred, pero no puedes negar que estos dos siempre han necesitado un empujón para que las cosas se den. Lo de Molly yo creo que fue algo que pensé desde el principio; al menos ella es uno de mis personajes mas queridos en la saga y definitivamente quise que su primer contacto real con la familia después del golpe de lo de Fred fuera ella...

Epero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado y nos continuamos leyendo por aqui el próximo viernes.... CIAO.

P.D. la maldad alimenta mi alma muajajajajajjaja y mi ingenio. En este capitulo se ha salvado pero no aseguro que salgan vivos del siguiente... muajajajajjajajaja... te cuidas muchooo!


	7. Un paseo en pareja

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!

**Quince**

**7**

**UN PASEO EN PAREJA, ¿ENTONCES QUIEN ES ÉL?**

Ron miraba ansioso la puerta que tenía enfrente. Cada dos segundos se paseaba de un lado al otro (bueno en realidad solo avanzaba dos pasos antes de dar la vuelta) con la mirada clavada en la puerta como un halcón.

La semana se había ido volando después de la fiesta de bienvenida que había tenido lugar en la madriguera. Entre el encierro que vivía en casa y las constantes visitas a San Mungo acompañado por su madre (Sentía que ya le habían hecho tantos estudios que seguramente a estas alturas todos los curanderos del hospital ya habían metido mano en su mente), Ron empezaba a sentirse sofocado; sin mencionar el hecho de que Hermione pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo que parecía que vivía solo, y los pocos minutos que estaba en casa se la pasaba atendiendo asuntos del ministerio. Así que llegando al punto de desesperación, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Se escuchó un _Crack _mientras se giraba la manija y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la imagen de una recién levantada Hermione que apareció a través de la abertura.

-Quiero salir- soltó Ron de manera impaciente causándole un susto de infarto.

-¡Merlín, Ron me asustaste!- exclamó con la mano apoyada a la altura del pecho.

-Lo siento- se disculpó de manera tímida mientras el rubor se expandía por su rostro.

-Está bien, no hay problema- dijo Hermione recuperando la calma- ¿Pero que haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó extrañada.

-Yo… ehm… quiero salir, ehm… quisiera ir a conocer la tienda de bromas- murmuró aún sin atreverse del todo a encarar a Hermione debido a que acababa de caer en cuenta que solo traía encima un camisón de tirantes para dormir.

-Oh, bueno- dijo Hermione analizando la situación- aun tengo algo de trabajo en la oficina…

-¡ES DOMINGO!- exclamó Ron mirándola escandalizado, olvidándose por completo del camisón.

-Bueno, si pero…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín Hermione! ¿Acaso tú nunca descansas?- dijo Ron luciendo a punto de un paró cardiaco.

-¡De acuerdo!- accedió Hermione ante la escena que Ron estaba armando- dame unos minutos para desayunar y vestirme.

Ron la miró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y accedió ante la petición, a fin de cuentas ya había conseguido lo que quería.

* * *

-Bueno, aquí estamos- anunció Hermione cuando llegaron a la puerta del caldero Chorreante_. _

Ron se detuvo frente a la entrada y clavó la mirada en la puerta mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Vamos? -Preguntó Hermione abriendo la puerta.

-Eh… si… si- balbuceó Ron siguiéndola.

La taberna no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual de sucia y vieja cómo la recordaba, las sillas seguían siendo las mismas en las que habían compartido hacía dos veranos el desayuno, el día que Harry se había enterado de que Sirius Black andaba tras él (aunque meses después descubrió que en realidad no quería matarlo si no sacarlo de casa de sus odiosos tíos muggles y le había regalado una fabulosa _Saeta de fuego_). Mientras avanzaba siguiendo a Hermione hacia la puerta trataba de echar un vistazo a todo el lugar que se encontraba vacío.

-Señores Weasley- dijo una voz muy grave desde la barra y cuando Ron dirigió la mirada hacia ahí vio a Tom el tabernero. Ron se asombró de verlo exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado por él- ¿Asuntos en el callejón?- preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la pareja, sin embargo Hermione siguió avanzando sin inmutarse hasta llegar al patio de la taberna.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Ron desconcertado mientras se abría la pared para dar paso a la entrada del callejón diagon.

-Últimamente traigo los modales relajados- respondió Hermione sin darle importancia y comenzó a avanzar por el callejón donde cientos de tiendas bordeaban la calle principal con sus llamativos anuncios.

-Pero…- comenzó Ron intentando replicar.

-Solo quería saber si íbamos camino a _Gringotts_- dijo Hermione sonando un poco harta.

-¿A _Gringotts_?

-Si, desde que esa estúpida revista publicó el artículo sobre la separación de bienes el mundo mágico está a la espera del día en que vaciemos nuestra cámara- dijo Hermione con desagrado mientras ignoraba con gran habilidad a toda la gente que tenía los ojos sobre ellos (por lo que Ron caminaba un poco cohibido)-¿Quieres echar un vistazo al lugar antes de ir a la tienda de bromas?- le preguntó cortando el tema.

Ron levantó la vista de manera distraída y se topó con un gran cartel donde anunciaban una escoba de carreras negra tallada en caoba, con la cola extremadamente firme, sin pelillos saltados, y en el extremo del mango tenía una placa de metal con la palabra _Onyx,_ seguida del número _3000 _grabados en ella.

-Es el llamado de los dioses- murmuró Ron embobado mientras era atraído como imán hacia la tienda.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione en un suspiro de resignación mientras caminaba detrás de Ron.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Ron sumamente asombrado al entrar a la tienda, pues exactamente frente a la entrada había un inmenso póster que cubría toda la pared (de unos 20m de ancho x 6m de alto) donde una figura de cabello rojo llameante iba a toda velocidad de un extremo al otro del anuncio, se detenía con una extraordinaria vuelta al frenar la escoba y al retirarse los lentes que le protegían los ojos dejaba a la vista el rostro de…

-¡Es Ginny Weasley!- gritó emocionado un chico mientras en el cartel aparecían unas letras en una explosión plateada

_**"Ginny Weasley cazadora estrella de las Arpías Sagradas ha usado una Onyx 3000 para sus mejores jugadas"**_

-¿Esa es Ginny? -Preguntó Ron pasmado ante el anunció mientras Hermione junto a él había esbozado una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Me imagino que al fin consiguieron hartarla y firmó- dijo Hermione acercándose con los brazos cruzados hacia las cintas que estaban justo frente al gran anuncio impidiendo que la gente se acercara demasiado.

-¿Por qué demonios dejó el _Quidditch_?- preguntó Ron mirando maravillado el cartel.

-Bueno, sintió que ya era hora de sentar cabeza- dijo Hermione con simpleza.

-¿Sentar cabeza?- repitió Ron sin entender.

-Decidió que estaba lista para tener hijos y formar una familia con Harry – explicó Hermione.

-¿Entonces _Potter _fue el culpable?- dijo Ron cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas apacible y esbozó una sonrisa- buena elección- Hermione lo miró bastante impresionada levantando una ceja ¿Ron había tenido una reacción madura?- Aunque mira que cambiar un modelo como _este_ por los pañales…

_-Adiós cinco segundos de madurez-_ pensó Hermione con resignación.

-¿Ron Weasley?- preguntó la voz de un hombre llamando la atención de ambos. Ron miró extrañado al hombre ya que no recordaba conocerlo.

-Ehm… si- respondió con desconfianza y miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

-Sabía que su rostro se me hacía muy conocido- dijo el hombre sonriendo jocoso- ¿le gustaría probar la escoba?

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron estupefacto.

-¡Claro!- aseguró el hombre y le indicó que lo siguieran.

* * *

-¡Me encanta!!- gritaba Ron lleno de adrenalina mientras probaba la nueva _Onyx 3000_.

_-Lo que me faltaba- _pensó Hermione cubriéndose disimuladamente el rostro ya que debido al espectáculo que Ron estaba armando la gente comenzaba a amontonarse en el área de pruebas.

-¡¡¡Mira Hermione, ES VELOZ!!!- gritó de nueva cuenta pasando por el lugar donde ella esperaba a que el pequeño Ronnie bajara de su pequeña prueba (por primera vez en su vida maldijo a Ginny, ya que seguramente por ser hermana de Ron le habían permitido a este probar la dichosa escoba).

Ron descendió entre un mar de aplausos hasta donde estaba el hombre que le había ofrecido la prueba, le entregó la escoba asegurándole que era asombrosa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Y ahora a donde?- preguntó Ron aun eufórico por el vuelo.

-Pues…- dijo Hermione pensando.

-¿No es lindo?- murmuraban un grupo de chicas de alrededor de quince y dieciséis años mientras reían como tontas mirando a Ron, quien de inmediato se sintió cohibido ya que lo miraban de manera tan descarada que parecía no importarles que él ya hubiera notado que lo observaban.

-Si, si es él- dijo en un gritito de euforia una chica del grupito y por un minuto parecieron entablar una discusión entre ellas, hasta que una salió del grupo caminando algo cohibida hacia él.

-Disculpe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿U-usted es Ron Weasley?- preguntó de manera tímida mientras el grupito de chicas a sus espaldas daban grititos de emoción.

Ron miró hacia Hermione sin saber que hacer, sin embargo Hermione encogió levemente los hombros resignada ante el hecho de que no podía evitar lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-Ehm… si, soy yo- dijo Ron de manera tímida.

Una especie de rugido se escuchó al fondo ante esta frase, pero Ron no podría asegurar si había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Aquí viene…- dijo con fastidio Hermione dando un paso para atrás.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Al segundo siguiente Ron entendió a lo que se refería Hermione, ya que como una avalancha de gatas en celo, una multitud de chicas se abalanzó sobre él intentando besarlo, tocarlo, hablar con él, sin embargo eran tantas que Ron no sabía que hacer. Sentía los jalones por todas parte y los gritos de _hazme un Weasley _se escuchaban entre la muchedumbre, mientras Ron miraba con una sonrisa de asombro a la multitud, lo que provocaba que las hordas se alebrestaran más. Apartada de todo pudo ver a Hermione y sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando notó la expresión seria de su rostro. ¿Hermione estaba… celosa?

Como pudo se abrió paso entre el mar de gente y avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Quieres un helado?- le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa y Hermione lo miró sin comprender -Vamos, no es divertido si te molesta- le dijo aún sonriendo.

Tomó la mano de Hermione para salir huyendo de la muchedumbre, aunque Ron ya no sabía si la euforia que sentía era por las chicas que lo acosaban o por el pensamiento de que tal vez Hermione pudiera estar celosa.

Iban corriendo sin rumbo y por momentos entraban a alguna tienda al azar para perder de vista a las seguidoras de Ron, lo cual consiguieron después de algunas horas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Ron aun respirando entrecortadamente cuando ambos se detuvieron cerca de un establecimiento de pociones.

-Tu acostumbrado sequito de seguidoras- dijo Hermione también respirando con dificultad.

-Vaya, no sabía que era famoso- dijo asombrado- digo, hasta donde recuerdo, en quinto era un don nadie amigo del fabuloso Harry Potter y la brillante Hermione Granger.

-Bueno, notaras que ahora te gusta andar luciéndote por las calles- dijo Hermione con ironía.

-¿Y por qué soy famoso?- preguntó sin entender el por qué del tono que Hermione había usado.

_Por pintarme el cuerno un centenar de veces y andarte revolcando públicamente con cuanta mujer se te pone en frente_- pensó Hermione con amargura pero se contuvo y contestó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo

-Bueno, has salido en varias ediciones de la revista corazón de bruja y en las revistas de moda, al parecer eres el héroe de guerra preferido- dijo sin poder contener el leve tono irónico que se transparentaba en su voz.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Si, además porque tú y George son los iniciadores de la euforia por los artículos muggles en el mundo mágico, y han tenido tanto éxito que ahora han extendido su mercado hasta el mundo muggle en sí - agregó Hermione.

-Entonces ¿soy algo así como el estúpido de Lockhart?- preguntó con una expresión de desagrado.

-mmmm… algo así- dijo Hermione con sorna- creí que te gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno, no niego que es muy halagador ser perseguido por las chicas- dijo Ron y Hermione soltó un bufido- pero en realidad no me gusta ser un estúpido que se anda exhibiendo por ahí- agregó en su defensa.

-La heladería no está muy lejos- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- será mejor ir por los helados.

Se dirigieron a _Florean Fortescue_, una heladería que se encontraba en el callejón diagon y compraron ahí sus helados, sin embargo ambos decidieron comérselos mientras iban en camino hacia la tienda de bromasque se ubicaba a varios locales de donde se encontraban.

Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, los gritos de las fans de Ron se dejaron escuchar mientras caminaban frente a una tienda de mascotas que estaba a mitad del callejón y tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que alguna que otra persona los iba reconociendo e intentaban acercarse. Después de una última vuelta de despiste en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin, Ron y Hermione decidieron deshacerse de sus helados por que ahora estaban goteando totalmente deshechos.

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione riendo como niña chiquita cuando tropezó, porque al apoyar su mano en la espalda de Ron para evitar su caída lo había manchado de helado de chocolate.

-Esto se llama crimen- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras tomaba el hombro de la castaña con su mano embarrada en helado de fresa- y todo crimen tiene un castigo- dijo riendo a carcajadas para después arrancar a correr de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Rooon!!!!- rugió Hermione corriendo detrás de él.

Unas tiendas antes de llegar a _Weasley & Weasley_ Hermione y Ron habían acordado una tregua y caminaban intentando recobrar el aliento perdido en persecución. Mientras iban acercándose Ron pudo ver, en un gran cartel naranja fosforescente, enormes letras moradas que anunciaban _WEASLEY & WEASLEY_ con fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el fondo haciendo gran alboroto.

-Es digno de los gemelos- murmuró Ron un poco aturdido mirando aún el cartel.

-Y espera ver el interior- dijo Hermione jalando a Ron para entrara a la tienda.

El lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado de gente. Pero en el instante en que pisaron el interior se repitió de nuevo como una horrible maldición lo que había ocurrido horas antes en la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch_, sin embargo fue la atronadora voz de George(seguramente amplificada por un _sonorus_) la que hizo apartar a la muchedumbre.

-Bienvenido a tu hogar- dijo George avanzando hacia Ron para darle un gran abrazo (ante el cual Ron puso cara de terror e incomodidad ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de cariño por parte de sus hermanos)- Te ves hermosa- dijo ahora avanzando ahora hacia Hermione con la cabeza erguida.

-George ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Si, lo que sucede es que estoy practicando algunos buenos modales para cuando vengan a visitarnos esas hermosas americanas que te ligaste para que nos compraran una bodega de mercancía- dijo George irguiendo más la cabeza.

-¿No hablarás de las ancianas a las que Ron invitó a comer una vez a la madriguera?- dijo una voz tomando lugar en la conversación y Ron casi cae desmayado al ver que la voz provenía de un enorme cuadro donde se encontraba sentado el retrato de Fred.

-Bueno, en realidad me refería a sus nietas- se defendió George un poco ofendido- que esas si están buenas.

-¿Fred?- soltó Ron impresionado cayendo en cuenta de a qué se refería Ginny la otra noche con la "locura del retrato".

-Así es- confirmó el Fred de diecinueve años que estaba en el retrato asintiendo con una sonrisa traviesa- digo, era totalmente predecible que este pelmazo no iba a poder vivir sin mí- agregó inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Oh cállate!- replicó George.

-No niegues que te hacía falta…

-Esto va a tardar un rato- dijo Hermione avanzando hacia adentro de la tienda- ¿quieres mejor ir a recorrer la tienda?

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siguiendo a Hermione.

Caminaron entre las estanterías de la tienda llenas de excentricidades dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del lugar.

-Buenas tardes señor Weasley- saludó una muchacha de cabello rubio.

-Buenas tardes- respondió Ron de manera distraída.

-¡Oh!, buenas tardes señora Weasley- saludó la chica con sorpresa reparando en la presencia de Hermione.

-Buenas tardes Kat- saludó Hermione con una sonrisa cordial y siguieron su recorrido ante la mirada asombrada de Kat.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione extrañado.

-Si, trabaja aquí- respondió sin darle importancia y se detuvo frente a una estantería que estaba al fondo del pasillo que estaban recorriendo -Te presento la más reciente invención de _Weasley & Weasley_- dijo Hermione señalando una enorme pelota del tamaño de una cabeza humana_- Irritante_

-¿Hum?- dijo Ron sin comprender.

-Se llama _Irritante_- aclaró Hermione con una sonrisa- y realmente lo es.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Déjame enseñarte- dijo Hermione tomando la pelota entre sus manos.

Levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, Hermione tomó impulso y dejó caer la pelota, haciéndola rebotar contra el techo, lo que produjo una fuerte explosión que baño con luz cegadora el lugar llamando la atención de todos.

-Que…- comenzó George, pero se interrumpió esquivando la pelota que iba directo hacia él.

Otro choque contra la pared y más explosiones. Ron no entendía que tenía de extraordinario aquello para que se llamara el _Irritante_, sin embargo cuando uno de los clientes tocó la pelota para intentar detenerla ocurrió algo inesperado, la pelota comenzó a carcajearse y a rebotarle encima haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Ron entre carcajadas mientras miraban al pobre hombre correr como desesperado ya que cohetes de fuegos artificiales iban impactando en su trasero ocasionando un hoyo en sus pantalones donde se había tatuado las leyendas "_Cabeza de leprechaund_" y "_Squib_".

* * *

-No, la mejor parte fue cuando empezó a gemir como niña a los pies de George- decía Ron entre carcajadas mientras atravesaban el pequeño camino de piedra que unía la acera con la entrada- creo que de alguna forma todo el maltrato al que Peeves nos sometió durante todos los años que permanecimos en Hogwarts sirvió de inspiración.

-No dudo que lo usaran como modelo- dijo Hermione riendo- pero no negarás que fue un poco cruel obligar al pobre hombre a llegar a esos extremos- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Realmente haces mi día con esa hermosa sonrisa- dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¿Calvin?-soltó sorprendida Hermione entrando por completo.

-¡Ah!, ya veo que vienes con compañía-dijo Calvin con desagrado.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó extrañado Ron parándose junto a Hermione.

-Él…

-Realmente no estaban mintiendo cuando me dijeron que por fin habías logrado secar tu última neurona viva- dijo Calvin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hermione y depositaba un beso en sus labios- te veo luego, es mejor que el pequeño Weasley y tú platiquen sobre su situación actual, así se ahorrará unos dientes menos en su encantadora dentadura- el hombre continuó su camino y salió de la casa.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué te…? ¿Qué…? ¿Te acaba de besar?- preguntó Ron desconcertado y furioso.

-Él es Calvin, mi novio- informó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Una enorme disculpa por no haber podido publicar ayer, pero la tarea me tuvo de rehén en la escuela hasta tarde y cuando me soltó fue para que el trabajo me pudiese raptar otro rato más, así que hasta ahora me fue posible (La verdad ya no quería esperar para subirlo ¡Me pone un poco nerviosa saber que les parece el capitulo y si les están gustando los cambios a todas aquellas personas que habían leído la historia antes -jejeje espero que si, pero como esta es una invitación abierta para los vociferadores y los tomatazos, creo que hoy me tomaré tiempo para ponerme mi colador de metal en el pecho y mi sartén en la cabeza… por si las moscas, jejejejjee-). Aunque hoy estoy muy preocupada les juro que eh estado muy pendiente para publicar, tenía que ver el efecto que ocasionaba mi maldad (muajajajajjajajajajajjajaja).

Un saludote a todos los lectores de la historia y espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo (aunque espero que les haya gustado- tenía que decirlo, no puedo perder las costumbres-) y además, eh leído por ahí que el esfuerzo que ustedes regalan a un autor al mover el mouse, pulsar el botón review y escribir su comentario adelgaza de una manera casi milagrosa… (ehm… debo dejar de ver infomerciales).

Bueno señoras y señores, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…

CIAO (no hay que perder el estilo.)

A aquellos que tengan cuenta, responderé sus reviews por medio de un MP.

**Paqui: ** Hola hola, una enorme disculpa por no publicar ayer pero la verdad es que llegué tardísimo a mi casa y ya no me dio tiempo... pero en fin, al review:

Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, debo confesar que originalmente Arthur no aparecía en esta escena, pero mi amigo chucho me preguntó una vez el por qué no lo había incluido en una escena tan importante, así que le tome la palabra y lo incluí, me da mucho alivio saber que funcionó... jejejeje. En este momento -pasando al comentario de Ron y Hermione**- **Ron se siente muy intrigado con esta nueva Hermione, es decir, esta versión no solo es una mujer adulta, si no que además es su esposa -por mucho que le cueste creerlo-. Jajajajajajja se nota que me gusta hacer maldad? ejjejejejje... pero toda bien justificada, y definitivamente Ron en este momento no está muy a gusto con su puesto en la tienda de bromas, pero se le pasará... o al menos sobrevivirá jejejejeje.

Con el momento Ron y Hermione: podrás notar que ambos estan nuevamente en negación... por cosas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo veremos que Hermione nos va a poner las cosas difíciles- si bien nos acaba de tirar nuevamente la bomba del novio, no te puedo contar que es lo que hará para aferrarse a sus planes de divorcio-, por supuesto que este Ron se siente cohibido por que lo último que recuerda de Hermione es su quinto curso, y si en algún momento se habrá imaginado o pensado en ella de una manera diferente a la amistad, definitivamente estaba muy lejos de imaginarse que algún día ella fuese su esposa. Por lo de Hermione pidiendo que se saque la ropa.... DIOS es humana, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lo haría, teniendo una cosita como Ron por esposo (eliloca babea el teclado y el tipo del ciber la mira feo).

Bueno en fin, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso y aclaro que el risto que lleva la historia lo trato de mantener deacuerdo a la evolución de Ron en su nuevo ambiente... ya te imaginarás lo que continúa.... (resuenan los truenos en el fondo y el eco de la risa retumba por todo el ciber).

Muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo viernes...

CIAO


	8. Tan mia aunque no parece

**Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**Quince**

**8**

**TAN MÍA AUNQUE NO PARECE**

_-¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué te…? ¿Qué…? ¿Te acaba de besar?- preguntó Ron desconcertado y furioso._

_-Él es Calvin, mi novio- informó Hermione._

_-_¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste- dijo Hermione dejando su bulto y su abrigo en el armario.

-¿Desde cuando sales con él?- preguntó Ron estallando en ira, sin embargo Hermione caminó hacia el vestíbulo sin responder -¿Por qué no respondes?- insistió siguiéndola.

-Por que no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Hermione sin detenerse. Ron la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

-¡Te besó en mis narices, claro que es de mi incumbencia!- le reclamó Ron.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- estalló Hermione arrebatándose del agarre de Ron enojada ante la actitud que él estaba tomando- Una cosa es que vayamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo y otra muy distinta que tenga que darte cuentas sobre mi vida personal.

-¡Eres mi esposa!- gritó Ron fuera de sí.

-Ex esposa, nos estamos divorciando por si no lo recuerdas- le espetó.

-¿Es por eso verdad?- dijo Ron con amargura.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡A que sales con alguien más!- le reclamó.

-Eres imposible- dijo Hermione pasando a un lado de él para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Entonces es eso- insistió Ron siguiéndola- ¡Me engañas!

Hermione lo miró de manera asesina conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que era un desgraciado y sin decir más subió las escaleras.

Ron se dio media vuelta colérico y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez en ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la barra.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Tina apareciendo detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.

-No lo sé Tina- dijo Ron aún furioso.

-Tranquilícese- dijo Tina sentándose junto a él- no va a conseguir nada mientras siga en este estado, y sabe que solo lo va a hacer peor si continúa ofendiéndola de esa manera.

-¿Ofendiéndola?- repitió Ron con agrio sarcasmo- ¿Tina estás sorda? ¡Lo beso en mis narices!

La mujer no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ponerse de pie y se retiró de la barra.

-La cena ya está casi lista, será mejor que se de un baño y se relaje- aconsejó mientras regresaba a sus labores. Ron resopló aun enojado y sin decir palabra salió de la cocina.

Para la hora de cenar, tanto Ron como Hermione parecían haber decidido ignorarse mutuamente, por lo cual el comedor se mantenía en un silencio casi sepulcral que únicamente era roto por el sonido que Ron hacía al comer, lo que provocó que Hermione lo mal mirara en algunas ocasiones.

Antes de que terminara la cena una lechuza entró volando por la ventana y se posó frente a Hermione, quien se disculpó de manera educada y se retiró de la mesa para leer la carta, lo que hizo que la molestia de Ron aumentara, ya que seguramente se trataba del imbécil con el que salía.

Cuando Ron terminó de comer se dirigió a la sala para echarse frente a la televisión (Tina había tenido que invertir muchas horas para que Ron aprendiera a usar el aparato sin quemarlo, sin embargo era un sacrificio necesario para mantenerlo entretenido durante su encierro y para que ella pudiese seguir con sus labores sin tener que preocuparse).

_Él es Calvin, mi novio _dijo la voz de Hermione resonando en la cabeza de Ron. _Mi novio_ pensó con amargura mientras cambiaba los canales con el control remoto. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese tipo? ¿Por que demonios Hermione le había hecho eso?¿Quería volverlo loco?. Bufó exasperado tirando el control a un lado ya que no podía concentrarse en la televisión y se quedó sentado por unos minutos sobre el sofá hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

El sonido de la puerta del despacho lo despertó horas mas tarde indicándole que Hermione aun seguía despierta, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio hasta varios minutos después de que la escuchó subir las escaleras.

* * *

Hermione llegó temprano a la oficina y en un intento de apartar de su mente el trago amargo de lo que había pasado el día anterior se sentó a revisar todos los casos que tenía aun por atender.

-Así que _"Un paseo en pareja"_- dijo la voz de Olivia llamando la atención de Hermione que estaba revisando unos papeles- casi me da un infarto cuando abrí mi periódico esta mañana y me encontré con esto en primera plana.

-Definitivamente el profeta ya se ha convertido en una columna de chismes- bufó Hermione.

-¿Y cómo es que llegamos a esto?- preguntó Olivia con sorna mientras señalaba la fotografía en la que aparecían Ron y Hermione saliendo de una tienda.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Hermione repentinamente malhumorada.

-Uy, ¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Olivia intrigada y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Hermione.

-Ayer Calvin llegó de sorpresa a la casa y Ron se puso como loco

-¿Te armó una escena de celos?- indagó Olivia.

-¡El muy idiota me acusó de pintarle los cuernos!

-Vaya que tiene valor- dijo Olivia pareciendo divertida- ¿y tu que hiciste?

-Nada, le pedí que no se entrometiera en mi vida

-¿Así nada más?- soltó Olivia sorprendida- ¡debiste haberlo puesto en su lugar al muy desgraciado!

-No me interesa comenzar una pelea con él, todo lo que busco es que se recupere y sigamos cada uno nuestro camino.

-Definitivamente tu sigues enamorada de Weasley- dijo Olivia negando con resignación.

-No- negó Hermione repentinamente azorada.

-Y eso lo comprueba- señalo Olivia ante la actitud de Hermione.

* * *

La madre de Ron ya no iba a continuar yendo a vigilarlo, porque según los curanderos ya no necesitaba más pruebas; su recuperación era cuestión de tiempo, así que él decidió que estaba harto del encierro y de los supuestos cuidados que requería. El se sentía bien y no pensaba regresar a una sala de hospital a menos que fuera por que se estaba muriendo, por lo cual se alistó y se metió en la chimenea dispuesto a irse a la tienda de bromas. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y pronunció _Weasley & Weasley_, para unos minutos después aparecer en un cuarto que tenía apariencia de ser una oficina.

-¿Ron?- preguntó George sobresaltado al verlo salir de la chimenea.

-Necesitaba a donde ir y no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar- dijo Ron limpiándose el polvo de encima.

-Bueno, sabes que eres bienvenido- dijo George sentándose en la orilla del escritorio- puedes bajar a la tienda si quieres, ahora tengo que atender unos asuntos.

-Claro- dijo Ron y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo al abrir se encontró de frente con un hombre que estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- soltó Ron comenzado a ebullir al reconocer a Calvin.

-Buenas tardes Ron- saludó de manera irónica cuando pasó junto a él para entrar a la oficina, lo que hizo girar a Ron de regreso- a mi también me da mucho gusto verte.

George los miraba sin entender a que se debía el asunto.

-Ehm… ¿Ron?- intervino George intentando calmar a su hermano, pero de poco sirvió pues Ron se mantuvo rígido en su sitio.

-Bueno, aquí tienes los papeles, cualquier duda me localizas luego- dijo Calvin entregándole unas carpetas a George- que tengan un lindo día- deseó dirigiéndose a Ron quien lo miraba de manera asesina y se retiró.

-Supongo, por tu cara, que ya conoces a Calvin- inquirió George cuando Calvin desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios tienes que ver tú con él?- escupió Ron.

-Tenemos- corrigió George- es el asesor jurídico de la tienda.

-¿Y tenía que ser justamente él?- se quejó Ron exaltado.

-Bueno, fuiste tú el que decidió que continuara llevando los asuntos legales de la empresa.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué diablos habría de hacer eso?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Bueno, tú dijiste que no te importaba, aunque sospecho que la razón verdadera fue que necesitabas tenerlo cerca para fastidiarle la vida a Hermione- dijo George sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-¿Y por qué lo permitiste?-replicó Ron.

-Por que Calvin es un profesional, y además nunca nos ha fallado. No pienso sacarlo de buenas a primeras por un berrinche tuyo- advirtió George.

Ron se dejó caer furibundo en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Nuevamente descubriste que te mueres por Hermione?- dijo George con ironía- pues te tengo noticias, eso ya ha ocurrido antes, ¿y qué crees? Lo echaste a perder. Como prueba de eso tenemos todas las imágenes tan ilustrativas que nos regalas, y mira que eres considerado con tus fieles seguidores, porque no has repetido ninguna chica hasta la fecha- agregó con tono sarcástico.

Ron lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Sé que es cruel de mi parte decírtelo de esta manera, pero honestamente creo que es mejor que lo sepas de una vez por todas.

George hizo aparecer una serie de periódicos extendidos sobre la mesa y entre los titulares Ron alcanzó a leer uno que decía: "_Hot Weasley in fraganti"_

Releyó el título con asombro y vio que debajo había una fotografía donde aparecía él con la camisa abierta mientras estaba besándose de manera obscena con una mujer en las mismas condiciones (Parecían estar en un elevador). Se separaban al flashazo y miraban a la cámara con los ojos entrecerrados como si les lastimara la luz.

"_la nueva conquista del codiciable pelirrojo, es nada más ni nada menos que la polémica actriz Sonia Lewis, quien hasta hace poco sostenía un romance con el famoso…"_

Ron dio la vuelta a la página para seguir leyendo, pero una fotografía de Hermione que estaba en la primera plana de otro periódico atrapó su atención, ya que ocupaba casi media hoja. Un gran titular cubría el encabezado de la página con letras en negrita que decía:

"_**SUMICIÓN ¿POR AMOR O POR INTERÉS?"**_

Ron se quedó observando la fotografía, en la cual Hermione salía por una gran puerta y millones de Flashes se disparaban al mismo tiempo. Ron continuó leyendo lo que estaba escrito en letras sobresalientes debajo de la imagen.

"_La actual señora Weasley no quiso dar declaración alguna sobre la infidelidad irrefutable de su esposo, quien hace unos días fuese captado por nuestras cámaras…"_

Releyó el último párrafo un par de veces sin querer creer en aquellas palabras. Él no era así, el jamás haría algo así, y mucho menos a ella…

Unas fotografías que ocupaban la primera plana de otro periódico llamaron su atención provocando que se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

"_**LA FELICIDAD DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA"**_

En la primera imagen Hermione huía a toda prisa de la prensa tomada de la mano de un tipo de cabello castaño y traje azul marino, quien sin duda era Calvin; y la otra era una imagen suya, en la cual estaba parado sobre la barra de un bar con una botella en la mano y una mujer morena abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

"_En días pasados nuestras cámaras captaron __al famoso Ron Weasley festejar hasta morir cantando despechado sobre la barra de un exclusivo bar muggle, mientras era acompañado por una nueva conquista; sin embargo ahora sabemos la razón. Y es que al parecer las cosas ya están a mano, pues de buena fuente nos enteramos que por fin el rumor de que la hasta ahora señora Weasley sale con el exitoso abogado Calvin Walter fue confirmado esa misma mañana cuando las cámaras de la revista '__Hottest__ pros in __magical__world'__ captaron la imagen de la pareja salir de un restaurant del Londres muggle…"_

Ron permaneció en silencio mirando de manera superficial la mesa repleta de periódicos, en los cuáles él ocupaba casi todas las primeras planas, mientras se sentía el estúpido más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo se había siquiera atrevido a hacerle algo tan monstruoso a Hermione? ¿En que clase de persona se había convertido?. Las imágenes del día anterior aparecieron en su cabeza y se sintió aun peor al recordar todas las idioteces que le había gritado. La había culpado de todo cuando el único culpable era él.

-¿Por qué me recibió en su casa?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Ella cree que es lo mejor- dijo George respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermano.

Ron asintió sintiéndose aun peor de lo que se sentía. Después de todo lo que él le había hecho Hermione aun se preocupaba por él.

-Soy una mierda- murmuró.

* * *

_-Idiota-_ dijo Hermione mentalmente mientras la imagen de la noche anterior volvía a su cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a acusarla de esa manera sobre algo que el muy cínico había hecho?. Es que habría que verlo tan indignado al muy imbécil, como si él no fuera capaz de hacer algo así…

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Calvin parando de contar la anécdota del día al darse cuenta de que Hermione no le estaba prestando atención. Apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del mueble donde estaban sentados, rozándole la espalda apenas con los dedos la espalda.

-No- respondió ella saliendo de su trance.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Calvin acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Estoy un poco agobiada por el trabajo- mintió y Calvin pareció creerse la respuesta por que le tomó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo de manera cariñosa y se estiró para alcanzar los labios de Hermione y darle un breve beso.

-Eso espero- suspiró pensando en el asunto con Ron.

-Relájate- le susurró Calvin acercándose nuevamente a sus labios y Hermione sintió un inmenso retortijón provocado por el remordimiento.

Calvin comenzó a besarla de manera gentil mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Ron, por lo cual no podía concentrarse. Lentamente la mano de Calvin se deslizó suavemente por su brazo y después la abrazó por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

_-¡Eres mi esposa!-_gritó la voz de Ron dentro de su cabeza lo que provocó que Hermione se sobresaltara y creara una barrera que terminó repeliendo a Calvin y lanzándolo de espaldas sobre el mueble.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Calvin sorprendido mientras se incorporaba.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione en un suspiro y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó Calvin de inmediato.

-No- respondió Hermione y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa de centro- Te veo mañana- dijo antes de inclinarse para depositar un beso en los labios de Calvin.

-Esta bien- dijo él con resignación y después Hermione se marchó.

* * *

Llevaba mucho rato sentado en el primer escalón hasta arriba de las escaleras. Había decidido esperar a Hermione y el único lugar donde se le ocurrió hacerlo fue ese (ya que desde ahí podía ver la puerta, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que le diera tiempo de encontrar su voz cuando Hermione apareciera por ella).

El tintinear de las llaves anunció que era el momento, y un segundo después Ron la vio entrar por la puerta con aire cansado. Con el corazón bombeándole violentamente esperó aterrado a que reparara en su presencia mientras ella abría el armario para meter su abrigo, y después dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione cuando llegaba hasta a él, sin embargo Ron no pudo pronunciar palabra y simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, por lo cual ella continuó subiendo.

-Lo arruiné- dijo Ron levantándose en un repentino arrebato de valor, lo que hizo que Hermione se detuviera al instante y se girara hacia él sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione de manera cautelosa.

-A nosotros- dijo Ron sonrojándose hasta las orejas al pronunciarlo.

Hermione sintió como el pecho se le contraía ante las palabras de Ron y dio un profundo suspiro intentando que no se notara lo que ello la afectaba. Al parecer Ron ya se había enterado de la magnitud de su actual situación, podía deducirlo por su mirada afligida.

-Está bien, olvídalo- dijo Hermione intentando sonar impasible, pero perdió un poco el control de su voz a causa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Se miraron en silencio, ambos permaneciendo incapaces de moverse.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron y Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas que venía conteniendo. Fue imposible evitarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, que era inútil tratar de aparentar que no le importaba; sin embargo Hermione sabía que él no era quien hablaba, no era el Ron de quien esperaba escucharlas.

Ron la miró horrorizado, ya que Hermione no era de esa clase de chicas que solía llorar por cualquier tontería. La había herido. Llevado por un extraño impulso de querer parar su llanto, acortó la distancia y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, soy un idiota- susurraba Ron desesperado.

-Olvídalo- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada mientras se separaba del abrazo. Las lágrimas aún continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, por lo cual se pasó la mano por las mejillas para limpiarlas.

-Necesito remediarlo- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente con un gesto de preocupación, como si quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Hermione cerró los ojos un poco sonrojada y se golpeó mentalmente sintiéndose tonta, pues por un momento pudo sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo que le producía aquella mirada en Ron. Hacía mucho que no la miraba de esa manera, puesto que últimamente para lo único que hablaban era para insultarse mutuamente.

-No hay nada que remediar- dijo con voz apenas audible.

-No, no digas eso…-replicó Ron aun más desesperado.

-No insistas ¿No te das cuenta que esto ya está muerto?- dijo Hermione bruscamente ya que la enorme gama de emociones encontradas que recorrían su cuerpo comenzaban a asfixiarla -¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Reparar el daño- dijo Ron sin dudar.

-No hay nada que reparar, está olvidado- dijo Hermione débilmente y dio un paso atrás con la intención de salir de ahí.

-Mentira- dijo Ron tomando su mano para retenerla.

-No lo hagas más difícil- replicó ella débilmente.

-Sabes que yo jamás te hará algo así- continuó sin escucharla y sin poder reprimirse se fue acercando a ella.

-No sigas- suplicó Hermione casi temblando.

-Solo una oportunidad- pidió Ron.

-Te eh dado millones- replicó sintiéndose desvalida ante la mirada atormentada en los ojos de Ron.

-Esta vez va a ser diferente- prometió acortando la distancia un poco más hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Hermione, que instintivamente cerró los ojos.

-No- susurró y retrocedió alejándose de él, quien la miró aturdido- buenas noches- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse caminando por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

-Buenas noches- susurró Ron con una extraña sensación de ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

* * *

_Eres una tonta_ se reprimió Hermione mentalmente apenas cruzó la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama. ¡Había estado a punto de besar a Ron!, ¡Con un demonio! ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido la lección?. Se cubrió la cara con una almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración.

_Definitivamente tu sigues enamorada de Weasley _dijo la voz de Olivia apareciendo entre sus pensamientos.

_-Merlín- _susurró con pesar e inconscientemente se llevó su mano a la altura del pecho. Tenía que acabar con eso si no quería volver a terminar enredada en la misma situación de la que tanto trabajo le estaba costando salir.


	9. La prueba parte1

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡Por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**Quince**

**9**

**LA PRUEBA (parte 1)**

Ron se fue a refugiar a la tienda de bromas en un desesperado intento de dejar de pensar, ya que entre la culpa y la impotencia comenzaban a consumirlo lentamente. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llegar a tanto? Pensó Ron mientras acomodaba una estantería de pastillas vomitivas en la sección del surtido salta clases.

- _…incluso el mas grande amor a veces decae, incluso las palabras incorrectas parecen rimar, más allá de la duda que llena mi mente, de alguna manera te darás cuenta que tú y yo colisionamos..._

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ron mirando a Kat desconcertado.

-¿Ah?- soltó Kat sin comprender- ¡Oh!, es la canción que está en la radio de la sección muggle, yo… estaba cantándola- explicó al darse cuenta de a que se refería Ron.

-Oh- dijo aun contrariado.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kat preocupada por la reacción de Ron.

-No, nada- respondió y se alejó de donde ella estaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó George acercándose a Kat.

-No lo sé, yo… solo estaba cantando y de pronto se puso mal- explicó la chica.

-Ay Merlín- suspiró George y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron.

-¿Que pasa Bro?- preguntó el retrato de Fred cuando Ron se acercó al mostrador, sin embargo él únicamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Los muertos tienen mejor aspecto- dijo George poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Fred ofendido.

- ¿Es por ella verdad?- preguntó George Ignorándolo.

-No lo sé- murmuró Ron abatido.

-No podremos hacer nada por ti si no nos hablas con la verdad- dijo George dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- vamos hombre que no eres el primero en sufrir mal de amores.

Ron suspiró resignado y asintió.

-De acuerdo, si es por ella- admitió- se niega a hablar conmigo, a estado evitándome y ya no sé que hacer.

-Eso es obvio- dijo Fred bromeando- si no, no andarías como alma en pena espantando a los clientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó George poniéndose frente a Ron.

-Bueno, yo le dije que sabía lo que le había hecho, y le pedí una oportunidad para repararlo, pero ella rompió en llanto y se negó a seguirme escuchando.

-Ron, no creo que sea justo lo que estas haciendo-opinó George- ya la has lastimado lo suficiente…

-No veo por que no sea justo- intervino Kat -tú también estas sufriendo, y si estás dispuesto a reparar tus errores, honestamente no le veo lo injusto.

-Kat…- dijo George intentando replicar.

-Piénsalo George, sabes que incluso el Ron adulto se estaba dejando destruir por el dolor de no poder estar con ella.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Ron haciéndolo estremecerse ante las palabras de Kat.

-Yo solo quiero una oportunidad- dijo Ron mirando suplicante a George.

Por un momento ambos se miraron en silencio. Ron estaba siendo sincero, podía notarlo; pero le había prometido a su madre no intervenir ni para bien ni para mal.

-_¡Al diablo!_- pensó- _¿Desde cuando él obedecía a su madre?_

-Entonces hay que poner manos a la obra- dijo George rompiendo el silencio, y Ron sonrió emocionado.

-¿Y en que están pensando?- preguntó Kat.

-Necesitamos encontrar su punto débil- opinó Fred.

-Tonterías, ese ya lo conocemos- replicó George.

-¿Si?- preguntaron Fred y Ron a coro.

-Si- afirmó Kat tomando a Ron por los hombros.

-Entonces…-comenzó Fred.

-Necesitamos saber la magnitud del daño- dijo George.

-¿Magnitud… del daño?-repitió Ron sin comprender.

-Si, saber que tanto queda de tu relación…-Kat frunció el ceño y agregó- si es que le podemos llamar así…

-Entonces necesitaremos aplicar el método Weasley patentado por los asombrosamente sexys gemelos Weasley…-dijo Fred.

-Exacto- afirmó George

-¿Sexys?- repitió Ron extrañado.

-¿Y según ustedes que se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó Kat no muy segura de querer saber, sin embargo sabía que lo que sea que se les estuviera ocurriendo a esos dos funcionaria. A fin de cuentas siempre se salían con la suya.

-Pues creo que podemos comenzar por cosas sencillas- dijo George comenzando a planear la estrategia.

* * *

Ron miró el reloj que marcaba las siete en punto y respiró profundo antes de ir a la cocina y sentarse junto a la barra donde Tina estaba haciendo la cena.

-Huele bien- dijo saboreándose la comida.

-Ya lo creo, es mi receta secreta de macarrones con queso- presumió Tina.

-¿Macarrones con queso?- repitió Ron emocionado ya que era una comida muggle que le gustaba mucho.

-Bueno, supuse que haría que se le levantara el ánimo aunque sea un poco- comentó Tina con tono maternal- en los últimos días ha tenido muy mal aspecto.

Ron sintió como las palabras de Tina habían calado, sin embargo se recordó que debía ser firme.

-Tú si que sabes como hacerme feliz- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa para disimular.

Tina regreso a su labor con los macarrones y él respiró profundo preparándose para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Alguna vez te comenté que yo tengo habilidades especiales en la cocina?- preguntó Ron de manera juguetona acercándose a la estufa cuando Tina se fue al refrigerador, y discretamente agregó un vaso de agua a la cacerola sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Señor por favor, no creo que sea buena idea que esté tan cerca de la estufa- dijo Tina alarmada al ver que Ron había agarrado la botella de aceite.

-No te preocupes Tina, mi habilidad es nata- aseguró tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero cuando agregó el aceite a la cacerola los macarrones comenzaron a volar por todos lados haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Tina buscando un trapo para retirar la cacerola del fogón.

-No te preocupes Tina, lo tengo todo controlado- dijo Ron por encima del alboroto y agarró con un trapo largo la cacerola, pero la orilla de la tela se encendió con el fogón y Ron, asustado, tiró el trapo y tomó la cacerola entre sus manos.

-¡Maldita sea esto esta caliente!- gritó aventando la cacerola al suelo y comenzando a sacudir las manos.

-¡Merlín, señor!- gritó Tina espantada.

-Escuché gritos ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione entrando alarmada a la cocina-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó sorprendida al ver la situación.

-El señor tuvo un accidente- dijo Tina haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione examinara las manos de Ron.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Le mostraba a Tina mis habilidades para la cocina- dijo Ron en un quejido de dolor.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuró exasperada ante la explicación de Ron- voy a tener que aplicarte una poción para curar las quemaduras- indicó Hermione y ambos salieron de la cocina para dirigirse al baño principal.

-Eso fue algo estúpido, lo sabes ¿verdad?-le regaño Hermione una vez en el baño, mientras le aplicaba con un algodón la poción para quemaduras.

-Bueno, solo estaba intentando ayudar, no tenía intenciones de quemarme- dijo Ron con voz adolorida- ¿No lo puedes hacer con magia?- se quejó.

-No, además te mereces el dolor por irresponsable- le regaño Hermione.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?- soltó Ron irritado.

-Mejor deja de quejarte que ya terminé, ahora solo queda esperar para aplicar la poción nuevamente hasta que las quemaduras se curen- dijo Hermione reuniendo los algodones que había utilizado, para después tirarlos a la basura.

* * *

-¿Y?- preguntó George cuando llegó a la tienda a la mañana siguiente, a lo que Ron solo se limitó a levantar las manos mostrándole las ampollas aun no curadas por completo de las quemaduras.

-¡Demonios tú sí que tienes agallas!- exclamó la voz de Fred desde el retrato que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

-Nunca debí escucharles- se quejó Ron.

-Te advertimos que el dolor sería un requisito necesario- dijo George.

-¿Y funcionó?- preguntó Kat asomándose desde el balcón del segundo piso de la tienda, para después de un chasquido aparecer al lado de Ron.

-Bueno, solo si se le puede llamar funcionar al hecho de que se la paso casi una hora regañándome mientras me aplicaba una poción para curarme las quemaduras, ya que no se dignó a anestesiar el dolor con magia-se quejó sonando resentido- y esta mañana aun seguía sermoneándome por la maldita quemadura mientras me aplicaba la poción.

-¡Si que eres un completo idiota!- se burló Fred.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Es que seguramente te la pasaste quejándote como niño chiquito- dijo George acompañando las risas de Fred.

-No comprendo

-Se suponía que debías entablar alguna conversación con ella, agradecerle que te curara las heridas, hacerle algún cumplido, no sé, lo que sea- dijo George sonriendo.

-Con razón te llevó tantos años- dijo Fred agarrándose el estómago sin poder contener la risa, haciendo que el rostro de Ron quedara de un rojo tan brillante que se confundía con su cabello.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que se preocupa por ti- dijo Kat señalando el lado positivo del asunto.

-Si lo ves de esa manera…- dijo Ron cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kat tenía razón, Hermione se había preocupado por él- ¿y ahora que debo hacer?- preguntó animado por el descubrimiento.

-Calma, debemos esperar a que pasen al menos dos o tres días antes de atacar de nuevo, si no, nos puede descubrir y el plan se arruina- dijo Fred.

-Ó, podríamos simplemente conseguir la conversación sin riesgos- sugirió Kat.

-¿Sin riesgos?- bufó Fred- el método se enfoca en la manera más directa de conseguir nuestros propósitos, y en definitiva, los huesos rotos nunca fallan.

-Ehm… creo que lo que propone Kat es una buena idea – opinó Ron.

-¡Eres una niña!- exclamó Fred sin poder creer que Ron eligiera la idea cursi de Kat.

-¿Y cómo se supone que va a hacer eso?-preguntó George.

-Creo que sería bueno empezar a idear temas de conversación- sugirió Kat.

-¿Temas de conversación?- repitió Ron aterrado- ¿De qué demonios voy a platicar con ella?

-Bueno, no sé, piensa- lo alentó Kat- a fin de cuentas fue tu mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo.

Ron los miró confundido. No tenía ni idea de que sugerir, Hermione y él eran muy diferentes.

-No me digas que te pasaste siete años mirándole el trasero hasta que por fin pudiste besuqueártela- dijo Fred carcajeándose.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Ron avergonzado mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas.

-Técnicamente fueron tres -aclaró George en son de burla y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Váyanse al demonio, se supone que iban a ayudarme!- les reclamó Ron completamente rojo.

-Entonces necesitamos saber que era lo que platicabas con ella cuando estabas en Hogwarts-dijo Kat interrumpiendo la discusión- a fin de cuentas si funcionó una vez, quien quita y funciona una segunda

Ron frunció el ceño intentando recordar alguna conversación civilizada con Hermione, sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada que se clasificara como algo digno de una conversación.

-Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando, y cuando no peleábamos ella se dedicaba a regañarme por todo, por lo que volvíamos a pelear. El resto del tiempo solíamos hablar de Harry.

-Bueno, a lo mejor podrías utilizar nuevamente a Harry- sugirió George.

-Bueno, si, pero también podrías utilizar alguna plática sobre como estuvo el día en el trabajo- sugirió Kat.

George y Fred rodaron los ojos como si fuera la idea más absurda que hubiesen escuchado.

-¿Trabajo?- repitió Fred.

-Si- respondió Kat sin comprender.

-A menos que quiera hablarle de nuestros planes no veo de que manera- agregó George.

-Por si no se han dado cuenta- dijo Kat con un tono peligroso- hay quienes sí trabajamos.

-Buen punto- dijeron los gemelos a coro.

-Además, puedes preguntarle a ella por su día, ella también se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo

-O con Calvin- agregó Ron con amargura.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que hable de eso, y nosotros debemos pretender que Calvin no nos interesa- indicó Kat- y es muy importante que escuches atentamente todo lo que ella diga para poder responder coherentemente- recalcó.

-De acuerdo- accedió Ron.

* * *

Se encontraba concentrada tomando anotaciones de un libro de leyes mágicas que tenía abierto sobre la mesa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- indicó sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Te traigo los informes que me pediste la semana pasada- dijo la voz de Calvin haciendo a Hermione desviar la mirada hacia él- me disculpo por la tardanza, ya sé que se supone que los necesitabas lo mas pronto posible, pero se me complicó un poco.

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo recordando a que informes se refería- había olvidado que te los pedí y también se los pedí a Harry- reconoció apenada.

-Espero que él si te los haya podido entregar a tiempo- dijo Calvin sonando un poco disgustado.

-oh, si- comentó Hermione distraída mientras acomodaba las hojas en las cuáles había tomado apuntes.

-¿Y… estas muy ocupada?- indagó Calvin acercándose hacia el escritorio de Hermione.

-ehm… si, de hecho aún tengo que buscar justamente en este caso la utilización de la ley que restringe a los centauros la entrada a ciertas áreas - dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, es un trabajo muy pesado conquistar al mundo- opinó Calvin con una sonrisa- Pero incluso los griegos se tomaron un tiempo de descanso antes de tomar Troya, ¿no podrías tú hacer algo parecido por mi hoy?- preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Calvin, de verdad que lo lamento, pero hoy debo llegar temprano, lo que pasa es que ayer Ron sufrió un accidente y …

-Weasley, que sorpresa- dijo Calvin con ironía- resulta algo extraño que siempre se esté metiendo entre nosotros ¿no?.

-No sé que decirte, parece que estas enojado por algo que desconozco- dijo Hermione enderezándose en su silla, no le gustaba nada el tono que Calvin estaba utilizando y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarle un desplante.

-Es todo este asunto de la pareja feliz. No me gusta- expulsó visiblemente enojado.

-Tú sabes que yo me comprometí con su familia a hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Y por qué precisamente tenías que ser tú?-replicó Calvin perdiendo los estribos.

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- espetó Hermione fríamente.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Calvin amedrentado por la dura expresión en el rostro de Hermione- creo que será mejor que te vea otro día y platiquemos con más calma.

Hermione asintió sin intenciones de decir nada más.

-Entonces nos vemos- dijo Calvin antes de salir de la oficina.

Sin poder concentrarse de nuevo en el libro lo cerró y se recostó la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que Calvin tenía razones para enojarse, pero estaba muy lejos de admitirlo.

* * *

Ron salió de la chimenea desesperado, pues estaba con el tiempo justo para bañarse y arreglarse de manera que estuviese presentable para la cena. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras sin prestar atención a las advertencias de Tina sobre los accidentes que ocurrían por andar corriendo como desesperado y entró al baño dispuesto a ducharse en tiempo record, pero cuando intentó abrir la llave se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada. Desesperado porque tenía el tiempo encima, Ron le dio una patada al grifo y para su mala suerte este salió disparado dando pasó a un enorme chorro de agua que salía a presión del hueco donde antes estaba la llave del grifo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a las siete en punto a la casa se encontró con que el vestíbulo se había convertido en una laguna cuya agua provenía de la cascada que corría escaleras abajo naciendo de algún lugar en el segundo piso.

-¡Oh Merlín!- murmuró impactada y de inmediato subió las escaleras.

-Que bueno que llega- gritó Tina sonando aliviada cuando vio aparecer a Hermione.

-¿Que esta pasando?

-El señor rompió el grifo por accidente- explicó Tina y fue entonces que Hermione se dirigió hasta la puerta del baño donde se encontró a Ron luchando por detener con las manos el chorro de agua que fluía por la llave rota.

-¡Hermione ayúdame, esta cosa no se detiene!-gritó Ron y un chorro de agua salió disparado contra su cara provocando que se atragantara.

-¡Sal de ahí!- le gritó Hermione entrando al baño.

Ron dejó que el chorro lo aventara contra la bañera y después Hermione lo ayudó a salir. La castaña sacó de entre su túnica la varita y con un movimiento hizo parar el agua.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron, quien estaba parado junto al lavabo del baño, empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Estaba intentando abrir la llave para llenar la bañera, pero la cosa esa se atoró y cuando la forcé se rompió- explicó Ron.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Hermione se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio haciéndolo sentirse nervioso.

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa o te vas a resfriar- le ordenó Hermione como si saliera de un trance, y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas comenzó a echar algunos hechizos para que las piezas del grifo regresaran a su sitio.

-De acuerdo- dijo confundido por su reacción y después salió del baño para cambiarse.

Cuando bajo al comedor, se encontró con que Hermione (quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa con otra ropa debido a que ella también se había mojado a causa del accidente del baño) ya se había encargado de reparar todo el desastre que había ocasionado en la casa.

_-¿Como estuvo tu día?-_ repasó Ron mentalmente mientras ambos comían en medio de un incómodo silencio.

En un par de ocasiones había levantando la mirada en un intento de iniciar la conversación, pero desgraciadamente solo podía quedarse mirándola como un idiota y bajar la mirada cuando ella lo descubría. Tamborileó los dedos nervioso y nuevamente levantó la mirada en busca del valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Hermione cuando lo atrapó mirándola por tercera ocasión.

-eh… yo… si- balbuceo nervioso y nuevamente volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hermione regresó su atención al plato que tenía enfrente y en ese instante el valor o tal vez la desesperación golpearon a Ron.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó repentinamente, y sintió como se le contraía el estómago cuando ella lo miró extrañada- es que pareces más cansada de lo común- inventó para justificarse, aunque no era del todo mentira, notaba a Hermione mas apagada de lo normal.

-Tuve un mal día- respondió ella en un suspiro.

-Oh- dijo Ron sin ser capaz de pensar en nada mejor.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó ella cortésmente haciendo que el corazón de Ron diera un vuelco. No esperaba que ella quisiera conversar con él, sin embargo la emoción no le duró mucho al encontrar que no podía platicarle de nada de lo que había hecho ya que se la habían pasado todo el día planeando lo que debía platicar con ella.

-Bastante ocupado- respondió incómodo y entonces se le ocurrió que podría aplicar el tema usual, ya que habían acordado que sólo lo utilizaría en emergencias, y esa definitivamente era un emergencia- ho-hoy estuve recordando algunas anécdotas de nuestros años en Hogwarts junto con los gemelos y me dieron muchas ganas de ir a visitar a Harry un día de estos- dijo Ron rogando internamente que ella se lo creyera.

-Es una buena idea- opinó Hermione.

-¿Trabaja en el departamento de aurores no?- preguntó Ron intentando seguir con la plática.

-Si, de hecho su oficina está arriba del piso en el que se encuentra mi oficina.

-¿Ah si?, ¿y cual es tu departamento?

-Regulación de las leyes mágicas- respondió Hermione.

-Creí que tu trabajo tenía que ver con las criaturas mágicas- dijo Ron extrañado recordando la plática que Hermione había tenido con su padre el día que estuvieron en la madriguera.

-Estoy trabajando en una ley sobre la protección a los derechos de las criaturas mágicas- aclaró.

-Así que continúas con la idea de la plataforma élfica- dijo Ron interesado en saber más sobre lo que ella hacía de su vida.

-Creí que preferías llamarla Pedo- dijo Hermione extrañada provocando que Ron sonriera al recordarlo.

-Sonaba más atractivo- dijo Ron aun con la sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro mientras contemplaba a Hermione, quien con una sonrisa en los labios movía la cabeza en señal de resignación, pensando en lo decidida que era –A pesar de todo te mantienes luchando- agregó sin darse cuenta.

-Uno se topa con muchos obstáculos cuando va contra corriente- confesó Hermione haciendo notar a Ron que había dicho aquello en voz alta- la gente no acepta tan fácilmente los cambios.

-Somos amigos de Harry Potter- bufó Ron- después de todo lo que hemos pasado estoy seguro de que tú eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas.

Hermione sonrió claramente halagada y bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

-Es enserio- aseguró Ron malinterpretando el gesto- ¿Recuerdas cuando McGonagall te dio ese gira tiempo en tercer año?- preguntó haciendo que Hermione lo mirara nuevamente- Eras la única chica en nuestro curso que había tomado todas las asignaturas optativas que había en el plan de estudios-recordó divertido.

-Bueno, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, y no quería tomar una mala decisión- se defendió Hermione.

-Creo que ahora entiendo por que estabas tan fuera de ti el día que abofeteaste a Malfoy- se burló Ron recordando la cara que el imbécil de Malfoy había puesto- con todos esos libros que tenías que devorarte incluso yo me hubiese vuelto loco- agregó riendo a carcajadas, y fuera de todo lo que hubiese esperado, descubrió que Hermione también estaba sonriendo.

-Eres increíblemente insensible- dijo risueña provocando que la sonrisa de Ron se congelara, lo que hizo que Hermione comenzara a reírse nuevamente.

Ron la miró cautivado por la manera tan libre en que reía. Era como si en ese instante volviera a ser la Hermione que había visto en las fotografías que estaban junto a la pared de su cama en la madriguera.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estoy tan enamorado de ti- dijo sin pensar, provocando que se borrara la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ron…-susurró luciendo levemente incómoda, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Se disculpó de manera educada y salió del comedor para atender.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió esta tarde- dijo la voz varonil de Calvin haciendo que Ron se parara de un salto en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando se asomó al vestíbulo se encontró con la imagen de Calvin, quien estaba parado en la entrada con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas. Luchando por contener sus celos apretó los puños furioso, y con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas subió las escaleras para evitar armar un escándalo.

Hermione lo vio subir, sin embargo prefirió no seguirlo. Tenía que mantener su postura, por mucho que le doliera verlo sufrir de aquella manera.


	10. La prueba parte2

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**Quince**

**9**

**LA PRUEBA (parte 2)**

Ron entró a la tienda de bromas aun con restos del mal humor que lo había acompañado durante toda la noche, mientras se consumía en celos recordando la estúpida imagen del estúpido de Calvin y su estúpido ramo de flores siendo abrazado por Hermione; nuevamente se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y se dirigió a la planta baja. La sangre comenzó a ebullir en su interior cuando se encontró con que Calvin estaba parado en el mostrador junto a Kat, al parecer preguntándole por algo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le dijo Ron de manera brusca.

-¡Weasley!- dijo Calvin con una sonrisa forzada- No podía irme sin despedirme de ti- le dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza- Hasta luego Kat- se despidió y salió de la tienda por la puerta que daba al callejón diagon.

-¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?- preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Kat.

-Vino a dejar unos papeles para la tienda- dijo Kat extrañada por la actitud de Ron.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor?- preguntó George apareciendo con un chasquido junto a él- ¿Tan mal te fue?

-El imbécil de Calvin apareció en medio de la cena- dijo Ron furioso- ¡Y ella prefirió quedarse con él!.

-Que mala pata- dijo Fred, quien acababa de aparecer en el cuadro vacío que estaba sobre el mostrador.

-Te controlaste ¿verdad?- preguntó George interrogante y Ron dio un bufido.

-No me quedó mas remedio, ¡pero aun no puedo creer que haya preferido quedarse con él!- exclamó rabiando.

-Ron, debes comprender que Calvin ha sido un gran apoyo para Hermione desde que lo de la separación comenzó meses atrás- dijo Kat intentando tranquilizarlo- era obvio que no le iba a dar un desaire.

-Y a decir verdad tú no has sido exactamente un caballero con ella a últimamente- le recordó George.

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Para eso están los hermanos

-No sé ni para que me esfuerzo, es demasiado obvio que lo prefiere a él -dijo Ron enfurruñado- creo que la única razón por la que anoche me siguió la corriente con lo de la estúpida plática fue por lástima.

-¿Entonces te estas dando por vencido? ¿Piensas dejar que se case con él?- preguntó Kat molesta haciendo que Ron volteara bruscamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que ya lo sabía-dijo Kat extrañada dirigiéndose a George quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza levemente.

-¿Es verdad?- interrogó Ron mirando a George de manera penetrante.

-El tipo hizo una proposición pública hace unos meses durante la fiesta de año nuevo en el ministerio- dijo George con un gran suspiro sintiendo la culpabilidad recaer sobre sus hombros ante el desasosiego en la mirada de Ron.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó sintiéndose un completo idiota.

-Por que Hermione no ha respondido aun- dijo George intentando infundirle ánimos a Ron- el día de la fiesta te pusiste como loco después de la propuesta e hiciste un escándalo, por lo cual Hermione no le pudo dar una respuesta. Pero aún continúa sin responder y eso indica que no está segura.

-Y no va a decir que si- sentenció Fred.

-Aun no lo sabemos- aclaró Kat- ella y Calvin llevan ya casi un año saliendo.

-Kat ¡La mujer muere de amor por Ron!- exclamó George exasperado- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-No es tan sencillo- concluyó Ron en tono monótono pensando en todo lo que había descubierto últimamente.

-Exacto- afirmó Kat sentándose sobre el escritorio donde estaba el retrato de Fred- verán, Hermione no es cualquier mujer, si no que es la mujer más inteligente y perspicaz que conozco. Si es que aun ama a Ron tanto como lo hizo alguna vez, dudo mucho que vaya a permitirle acercarse tan fácilmente sabiendo que está tan expuesta a sufrir nuevamente.

-Pero no entiendo donde está el problema en eso, es simplemente cuestión de tiempo- opinó George.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que Hermione le diga que si a Calvin por miedo a lo que siente por Ron?

-Eso es absurdo- replicó George.

-No voy a permitir que eso pase- sentenció Ron llamando la atención de todos- voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para impedirlo- agregó con decisión.

-Pero hay que estar preparados para todo lo que venga- advirtió Kat- por que conociendo a Calvin como lo conocemos, dudo mucho que se vaya a dar por vencido así como así.

-¿Y que propones?- preguntó Ron.

-Casualmente tu aniversario de bodas es dentro de dos días- dijo Kat con una leve sonrisa- supongo que una cena especial no estaría demás.

-¿Una cena… romántica?-preguntó Ron sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-Cursi- opinó Fred con una mueca de asco.

-¿Que no hablábamos de ser cautelosos?- dijo George con ironía- además es muy obvio que Calvin va a hacer lo posible por mantenerla fuera de casa.

-Si, es verdad, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo-dijo Kat encogiéndose de hombros- Ron nunca ha fallado en ninguno de sus aniversarios.

-Eso es cierto- reconoció George.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-En todo caso, no pierdas la esperanza hasta la última prueba- aconsejó Kat.

-¿Última prueba?- repitió Ron.

-Así es, nada funcionará si no pones atención en esta prueba- advirtió Kat de manera seria.

-¿Y a que se supone que te refieres con esa "última prueba"?- preguntó George sin comprender.

-El anillo- puntualizó la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese tal anillo?- preguntó Ron un poco nervioso por el tono de Kat.

-Todo- dijo Kat encogiéndose los hombros- por que si aún te ama, Hermione debe aún traer el anillo de matrimonio con el cual hicieron los votos.

-Estamos perdidos- dijeron Fred y George a coro.

-¿P-Por que?- preguntó Ron asustado.

-Hermione no tiene el anillo de bodas- explicó George.

-No necesariamente debe estar en la mano-aclaró Kat y suspiró con resignación- lo confirmo, los hombres son unos brutos cuando se trata de mujeres.

-¿Y entonces donde se supone que lo lleva genio?- interrogó Fred ofendido.

-Vamos, tienes muy pocas esperanzas en Hermione- dijo Kat.

-¿Tú sabes donde podría estar?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero si yo sintiera que un objeto tiene un valor incalculable para mí, buscaría llevarlo a todos lados. ¿Alguna idea?

-A menos de que se trate de su bolso. No- respondió George.

-En verdad que no son nada fijados- dijo Kat con frustración.

- Hermione no suele llevar adornos-comentó Ron.

-Buen punto- le dijo Kat- necesitas buscar algún indicio del posible lugar donde ahora lo lleva.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?- preguntó George extrañado.

-Bueno, no creo que la ocasión nos niegue la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo que hay que estar sumamente atentos al momento.

-Kat, Ron es un completo imbécil cuando se trata de chicas- aclaró Fred.

-¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí presente!

-Pues hay que jugarse el todo por el todo- expresó con decisión Kat.

-¿Y que se supone que haga si llega con Calvin?- preguntó Ron inquieto.

-Roguemos por que no ocurra- dijo Kat encogiéndose los hombros- por que dudo que esto acabe bien si eso llega a suceder.

Ron asintió bastante tenso.

-Ahora solo nos queda el menú- dijo Kat- y eso es algo de lo que tú te vas a tener que encargar.

* * *

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Harry cuando al abordar el elevador se encontró con Hermione que llevaba un gran número de carpetas en los brazos.

-Apunto de terminar- anunció con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya veo, espero que te hayan servido los documentos que te conseguí el otro día.

-De hecho me fueron de gran ayuda, el caso reunía todos lo elementos que necesitaba para poder respaldar mi petición de modificar la ley de restricción territorial hacia los centauros y agregar un apartado sobre eso en la propuesta de ley para defensa de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Y cuando presentas la propuesta?

- Si logro encontrar los papeles que busco, supongo que mañana a primera hora.

-Entonces mucha suerte- le dijo Harry dándole un intento de abrazo cuando el elevador se detuvo- Ginny se sentirá mas tranquila cuando sepa que ya vas a acabar con toda esta locura de las sesiones con el tribunal del Wizengamot.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione correspondiendo el abrazo- mándale mis saludos a Ginny y al pequeño James.

-Lo haré, aunque espero que seas tú la que se los dé en persona cuando Ron y tú vengan a visitarnos. ¿Qué opinas?

Hermione sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago ante la mención de Ron, por lo cual únicamente alcanzó a asentir antes de que Harry bajara del ascensor.

_Ron_ pensó cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron nuevamente y de manera inconsciente se llevó la mano a la altura del pecho.

* * *

-Vamos, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón tu también quieres que esto suceda-decía Ron suplicante mientras perseguía a Tina (que estaba acomodando los platos a la manera muggle) intentando convencerla de colaborar con él.

-Olvídelo señor, no creo que valga los problemas que me va a ocasionar- se negó Tina aun acomodando los platos.

-Tina, por favor, te prometo que yo intercederé por ti- le rogó poniendo cara una carita de pena.

-Señor por favor no me lo haga más difícil- suspiró Tina deteniéndose en su labor y Ron aprovechó su momento de flaqueza para volver a la carga.

-Vamos Tina, ambos sabemos que no quieres que se quede con ese idiota.

-Eso es cierto- admitió Tina.

-¡Ves!- exclamó Ron eufórico- ¡tu también sabes que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!

Tina lo miró con ternura y posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Ron.

-No entiendo como no pudo darse cuenta antes- le dijo con cierta nostalgia al mirar esa chispa de alegría que tenía en los ojos. Una chispa que por alguna razón se había extinguido de los ojos del Ron adulto.

-Por que soy un idiota-dijo Ron aceptando la muestra de afecto por parte de Tina.

-Me convenció- dijo Tina con un suspiro de resignación y Ron la abrazó con euforia.

-Gracias Tina, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

Dos días sin aparecerse a la hora a la que normalmente llegaba, dos días en los que se la pasaba encerrada en su despacho, dos días en los que no le había dirigido la palabra mas que para preguntarle como estaba cuando el día anterior Ron salió al baño medio adormilado y se encontraron en el pasillo; pero incluso en esa ocasión ella se había comportado distante mientras aparentaba escuchar lo que él decía, porque era mas que obvio que su mente estaba en otra parte.

_-Calma_-se ordenó mientras miraba impaciente el reloj dando vueltas como león enjaulado por el vestíbulo. Era cerca de la una de la mañana y ella aun no llegaba, lo que hacía que la impaciencia explotara en su interior como pólvora al pensar que el imbécil de Calvin estaba tomando ventaja de la situación.

-_Calma-_ repitió intentando acallar sus pensamientos.

George y Kat habían insistido en seguir con el plan aunque él se había dado por vencido desde la primera noche en que ella lo trató distante.

-_Ha estado muy ocupada en el trabajo-_ explicó George.

Ron dio un suspiro regresando a la realidad y volvió a echar una mirada al reloj.

_-Maldita sea-_ pensó moviendo los dedos de la mano impacientemente.

No se había sentido tan nervioso y aterrado desde la vez en que Harry y él tuvieron que bajar a la cámara secreta en el baño de niñas cuando tenía doce. Dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a tronarse los dedos. Cada segundo se le hacía eterno y sentía que iba a envejecer dando vueltas en ese maldito vestíbulo. Resopló nervioso y vino a su mente la práctica que había tenido durante la tarde en la tienda.

_-Vamos Ron, no puede ser posible que no puedas acercarte ni un poquito a mi._

_-No le veo la necesidad- objetó Ron._

_-¡Oh por favor!, Ron es importante que sepas que hacer en el momento adecuado- replicó Kat- solo imagina que soy Hermione._

_Ron colocó una mueca de confusión._

_-Vamos, solo inténtalo- le dijo Kat animándolo._

_-Es un caso perdido- opinó Fred._

_-No, vamos Ron, solo tienes que decirme lo que le dirías a Hermione._

_Kat se acercó un poco más y Ron tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no alejarse, a pesar de que Kat estaba a casi seis pasos de distancia._

_-Vamos avanzando- le dijo Kat con una sonrisa y Ron bufó abochornado- ahora lo que sigue…_

_-Ehm…-balbuceó Ron dudando de lo que debía hacer- yo… no sé que decir._

_-Por Merlín Ron, esta es una prueba, es el momento que cometer todas las estupideces que se te vengan en mente- le dijo George exasperado._

_-Ok, ok- dijo Ron un poco harto de la presión. Dirigió la mirada hacia Kat e intentó visualizar a Hermione, sin embargo era algo complicado cuando los ojos azules de Kat no se parecían ni por asomo a los ojos castaños de Hermione, y la rubia cabellera de Kat nunca podría pasar por el cabello rizado y castaño de Hermione. Por un momento Ron reparó en que la Hermione de ahora ya no traía el cabello como solía traerlo en sus días de escuela, si no que ahora iba apresado en un elegante moño cada vez que portaba la túnica del ministerio, y fue todo lo que necesitó para comenzar a pensar en cada detalle de ella._

_-Hermione…- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Kat como si hablara con Hermione- yo… te preparé una sorpresa._

_Kat frunció el ceño y Ron pudo jurar que iba a reírse de él, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Kat lo miró escrutadoramente como lo habría hecho Hermione._

_-¿Sorpresa?- le preguntó sonando extrañada._

_Ya voy comprendiendo- pensó Ron._

_-Yo… supe que hoy es nuestro aniversario y…_

_-Ron, no tenías que hacerlo, tú y yo ya no estamos más juntos._

_Sintió repentinamente un nudo en la garganta que secó todas las palabras que había pensado, y solo pudo quedarse mirándola como un idiota, sin saber que más decir._

_-Vamos Ron- le dijo George al ver que su hermano no daba señales de reaccionar._

_-No sé que debo decirle_

_-Dile lo que nos dijiste, que quieres una oportunidad- aconsejó George._

_-¿Pero eso no entraría dentro de la categorías exponerse mucho?- preguntó Ron confundido mirando a Kat, quien aún se mantenía en el papel de Hermione._

_-Al menos has el intento- le urgió George._

_Ron tomó aire y de nuevo comenzó a pensar en Hermione. Repentinamente vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la noche en que había intentado hablar con ella sobre el asunto de los periódicos y el recordar sus ojos inundados en lágrimas lo hizo nuevamente sentir esa necesidad de parar su llanto._

_-Yo… necesito enmendar mi error-dijo mirando fijamente a Kat, pero realmente viendo la imagen de Hermione llorar._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?- le dijo Kat con un gesto de tristeza que hizo acentuar la desesperación de Ron._

_-Porque…- murmuró acercándose más a Kat quien se mantuvo en su sitio. Ron tragó saliva sintiendo seca la garganta y se mantuvo mirándola en silencio, desesperado ahora por no saber que decirle._

_-Creo que sería una buena idea decirle exactamente lo que estés sintiendo en ese momento- aconsejó George después de un momento de silencio en el que Ron aun se mantenía mirando a Kat sin dar señales de poder salir de su estado de bloqueo._

_Ron parpadeó un par de veces regresando a la realidad y miró a George con intención de preguntarle como sabía que se había quedado sin palabras, pero George se le adelantó y respondió._

_-Me ha pasado, en el momento culminante comienzas a sentir tantas cosas que es imposible pensar con claridad, y te puedo apostar que tal vez incluso se te olvide todo el discurso que prepares, así que es mejor que no intentes planearlo todo, solo déjate fluir…_

_Ron puso cara de preocupación y viró la cara hacia Kat en busca de una segunda opinión._

_-Sabrás que decir en el momento adecuado- le dijo Kat con una sonrisa- dudo mucho que no puedas identificar lo que realmente quieres decir cuando tu cuerpo lo pida a gritos…_

El repentino sonido de las llaves lo tomó por sorpresa, regresándolo a la realidad y alertándole que había llegado el momento, por lo cual se detuvo hecho un manojo de nervios mientras miraba fijamente la puerta en espera de que ella entrara.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione asombrada cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con él.

El corazón de Ron comenzó a palpitar asombrosamente rápido y violento debido a la emoción, ya que la imagen que tenía en frente era lo último que esperaba ver. Hermione traía una enorme cantidad de papeles en los brazos y vestía la túnica del ministerio; notó que su semblante lucía cansado y un par de ojeras se dejaban ver debajo de sus ojos castaños.

-Ho-Hola- saludó nervioso.

-¿Por que estas fuera de la cama a estas horas?- preguntó Hermione extrañada mientras asentaba los papeles sobre una mesita que estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Te quería dar una sorpresa-dijo parándose junto a la entrada de la sala, entonces Hermione notó la luz de las velas que iluminaba tenuemente el vestíbulo. Resuelto a poner en práctica lo que tenía planeado, Ron la tomó de la mano provocando que se sobresaltara levemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa la condujo hacia el interior.

-¿Qu-que…?- balbuceó asombrada cuando vio la pequeña mesa hermosamente decorada con dos lugares y las numerosas velas flotantes que iluminaban el lugar.

-Feliz aniversario- le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa y Hermione se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Yo…lo leí en una revista que estaba en la tienda de bromas hace unos días- respondió sonriendo tímidamente al recordar que esa era la excusa que Fred había inventado- me costó mucho convencer a Tina de que no ibas a asesinarla por esto, así que es mejor que borres todo pensamiento asesino de tu cabeza y disfrutes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco ahogada.

Las manos de Ron empezaron a temblar, sin embargo en ese momento la voz de George pidiéndole que se dejara fluir lo mantuvo con el control sobre sí mismo, y supo que había llegado el momento de decir aquello que estaba esperando hace mucho decir. Ron paseó distraídamente la mirada por el rostro de Hermione, e hipnotizado en aquellos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado dijo casi en un susurro.

-Por que quiero estar contigo- Ron posó su mirada en los ojos castaños de Hermione que habían comenzado a cristalizarse a causa de las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar.

-No sabes lo que dices- susurró Hermione con gesto de dolor.

-Déjame probártelo- le dijo Ron acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¿Que buscas con todo esto?- le interrogó Hermione sin separarse ni un centímetro.

-Quiero estar contigo- le repitió acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella y al mirar vagamente su cuello el brillo de la delgada cadena que traía puesta repentinamente le recordó lo que Kat había dicho sobre la última prueba. Suavemente le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos, sintiéndolos arder por el contacto con la piel de Hermione mientras sus rodillas temblaban y una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago lo iba embargando.

-Esto no está bien- replicó Hermione en un débil susurro- todo el mundo sabe… yo… tú… no… no es correcto…

-Yo no le diré a nadie si tú no lo haces- susurró Ron mientras con cautela tomaba la delgada cadena de oro- no tienen por que enterarse…-le dijo separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto que colgaba de la cadena de Hermione- …será entre tú y yo- agregó con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba sostener el objeto con expresión aterrada.

Por un momento Ron había dudado sobre su corazonada, sin embargo ahí estaba, escondido en esa sencilla cadena, resguardado entre el calor de su pecho…

Era el anillo.

* * *

mmm... ¿Hola?... jeje, no se si recuerden pero soy esa autora que lleva dos semanas de retraso con la historia... ¿recuerdan? por que si si así espero tengan piedad y no lluevan los tomatazos de a centenares... les juro que ttengo una buena explicación... (eliloca se acomoda el doble colador de metal que lleva en el pecho y la cacerola que lleva protegiendole la cabeza).

La verdad es que esta semana estuve muy ocupada en el trabajo y para colmo de males mi máquina murió por lo que la historia estaba atrapada en mi cpu... ok ya séque eso es una burrada, por lo que ya hice una copia apenas salió mi máquina del hospital de computadoras... jejejeje un descuidito.

Aun así les debo una enorme disculpa y por eso fue que esta semana les puse los dos capitulos seguidos. Espero que se apiaden de mi alma y me digan que les parecieron los capitulos y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en estas semanas que estuve desaparecida. Me sentí muy mal de no haber podido subir los dos capis por que ustedes se pusieron guapas y guapos poniendo los reviews a tiempo y yo voy y me atraso... ok, ya sé que merezco los tomatazos...

Me despido por ahora y nos vemos el próximo viernes... que tengan un lindo inicio de semana.

CIAO.

**responderé reviews por medio de un MP y para aquellos que no tengan cuenta:**

**Osmara: **Jejejejej dime a mi eso de que no hay mucho tiempo, te entiendo completamente. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi jejeje yo también te mando felicitaciones atrasadas por el día del amor y la amistad. En cuanto a la histoira y los cambios... muchas gracias por comentar por que me esstoy quedando calva por no saber que onda y con eso de aque ahora me tarse, a lo mejor ya no encuatres a tu amiga en el siguiente capitulo jejeje por que seguramente van a patearmne el trasero los otras lectores... en fin, continuando con lo de fred, no sabes como me rompí la cabeza pensando en como hacer esto, pero al final a mi me gustó como quedó y me da gusto que a ti también te haya gustado.

muchos saludos y a ver cuando tenemos als oportunidad de salir port que hace mucho que no te veo.

CIAO.

**Paqui:** jejejeje muchas gracias por hacerte un tiempito para comentar, este capi es doble, lo mínimo que podía hacer después de dos semanas, pero prometo que el viernes sin falta subiré el siguiente, lo de mi compu fue una tontería mia, jejejeje todo por no hacer una copia de la hsitoria. Por lo del capi 7 y el paseo, la llegada de Calvin es definitivamente un detonador como te prodrás dar cuenta en este capi. Muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo viernes... que tengas un lindo inicio de semana.

CIAO y te me cuidas mucho.


	11. Tu primera vez

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**HAGO UN PARENTESIS ESPECIAL PARA ENVIAR MIS MAS SINCERO APOYO PARA NUESTROS HERMANOS CHILENOS, Y MUY EN ESPECIAL A TODOS Y TODAS A QUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y ENCUENTRAN UN MOMENTO DE DESAHOGO EN ESTA HUMILDE VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA TAN CONOCIDA. ES UN HONOR QUE ME PERMITAN TAL PRIVILEGIO Y PROMETO QUE HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR CONTINUAR HACIENDOLO.**

**después del apartado, les dejo con el capitulo diez...**

**Quince**

**10**

**Tu primera vez… **

Aún lo miraba aterrada sin poder defenderse. En su cabeza se formulaban un millón de explicaciones para que _eso_ estuviese ahí; sin embargo había algo en la mirada de Ron que le decía que nada de lo que dijera iba a funcionar.

_-Estoy perdida_- pensó con resignación.

Y es que siendo honesta, aún no podía siquiera explicarse a sí misma el por qué aún conservaba _ese_ anillo. El contacto de la mano de Ron con su mejilla la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar la verdad?- le susurró emocionado al darse cuenta de que Kat tenía razón, Hermione si lo quería.

-No, eres tú el que se niega a aceptar la realidad-replicó Hermione en un susurro atormentado.

-Aún me quieres- dijo Ron sin rodeos mientras se iba acercando un poco más hacia el rostro de Hermione sintiéndose impaciente; había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento que casi no podía controlarse, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, y sentía la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca.

-¿Quién lo dice?- replicó Hermione apartando el rostro del contacto con la mano de Ron, sin embargo no se separó ni un centímetro de él, lo que según en palabras de Kat y los gemelos era una buena señal ya que indicaba que ella deseaba estar cerca de él- un hombre que aún no ha pasado la etapa de la pubertad- agregó con tristeza mientras se guardaba la cadena y el anillo que hasta hace un momento Ron tenía en sus manos.

-No- dijo Ron con voz cálida y tomó el rostro de Hermione para obligarla a mirarlo- lo dice el hecho de que estas aquí conmigo.

Hermione cerró los ojos llevada por la calidez del tacto de Ron.

-No puedo ceder- susurró de manera casi inaudible apoyando débilmente sus manos contra los hombros de Ron- tu volverás a ser lo que eras en cuanto recuperes la memoria y yo tendré que quedarme llorando con los pedazos de mi corazón roto…

-Esta vez no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- advirtió Ron mirándola hipnotizado, y sin poder controlarse rozó los labios de Hermione.

Ron jamás había besado a una mujer en su vida, sin embargo en este momento se dejaba llevar por la necesidad que sentía de acariciar los suaves labios de Hermione, de sentirlos contra los suyos, de tener más de esa sensación que viajaba a través de sus venas haciendo que todo el cuerpo le temblara debido al calor que provocaba. Suavemente los recorrió con la punta de la lengua provocando que ella suspirara entre abriendo los labios, lo que hizo que Ron se separara atontado por la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Ron mirando hacia ella de una manera tan intensa que hizo que su piel se estremeciera. Sin poder contenerse más, Ron la besó nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión no reparó en la impetuosidad que imprimía en el contacto, siendo bien recibido por lo labios de Hermione que parecían acoplarse perfectamente a los suyos, y sin necesidad de palabras los labios de ella fueron guiándolo, reduciendo la intensidad, y sincronizándose al ritmo de una lenta melodía que parecía existir únicamente en sus mentes. En ese momento el mundo había dejado de existir, y todo el universo se reducía simplemente a ellos dos.

Ron sintió las manos de Hermione deslizarse por su espalda, lo que provocó que la sangre en sus venas ardiera con más intensidad, y de pronto el besarla ya no le pareció suficiente. No sabía explicar que era esa necesidad, sin embargo se convertía en algo incontrolable e increíblemente poderoso.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Ron, quien levantó los brazos para que ella pudiese quitarla por completo- lo cual Hermione hizo sin miramientos-, y después acarició suavemente su torso desnudo, provocando que él se estremeciera ante el contacto y comenzara a respirar de manera dificultosa.

Hermione retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Ron y se dispuso a deshacerse de la túnica bajo su atenta mirada, nuevamente regresó las manos a su blusa y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se quitaba la blusa, ya que sentía la mirada ansiosa de Ron fija sobre ella y eso la hacía sentirse un poco cohibida. Ron llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Hermione fascinado ante el leve rubor de sus mejillas y después la tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y unirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

Se recostaron sobre la alfombra mientras Hermione se aferraba al cuerpo de Ron hundiendo los labios en su hombro. Ron comenzó besar cada parte del cuerpo de ella saboreando con lujuria el sabor de su piel tersa y cálida mientras los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios llegaban a sus oídos como una invitación a continuar recorriéndola. Lentamente se deshicieron de las prendas que aun cubrían sus cuerpos, quedando completamente expuestos.

Temblando y sumamente nervioso se hundió en la intimidad de Hermione. Se sentía extraño, una cálida sensación lo iba recorriendo e iba descontrolando cada célula de su cuerpo volviéndolo incapaz de coordinarse. Hermione le acariciaba la espalda mientras le daba besos sigilosos en la mejilla.

Se sentía torpe intentando a duras penas mantener control de sí mismo mientras tomaba el frágil cuerpo de Hermione. La miró sintiéndose aterrado ante este pensamiento, sin embargo ella le tomó el rostro y lo besó haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

Después de unos momentos comenzó a emanar un sudor frío y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse agotado. Un fuerte mareo lo obligó a hundir su rostro en el blanco cuello de Hermione mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para mermar la sensación de desmayo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba, recostada a su lado mirándolo fijamente. La luz de las velas se reflejaba levemente en sus ojos. Se veía hermosa. Ante este pensamiento sonrió satisfecho.

-Hola- le dijo bajito.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola- le dijo radiante haciendo que cada poro del cuerpo de Ron fuera invadido por una deliciosa descarga eléctrica.

Se miraron sin decir nada. Ron se sentía extraño; nunca se imaginó en esta situación, no es que no pensara en el sexo de vez en cuando, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan emocionante y a la vez tan aterrante.

Hermione suspiró borrando su sonrisa y se sentó permitiéndole a Ron nuevamente contemplar su desnudez, lo que provocó que él comenzara a respirar pesadamente debido a la sugestiva imagen. Sintió ganas de tomarla nuevamente y cubrir su desnudes entre sus brazos… la sentía tan suya.

Hermione encogió los pies con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-No te vayas- le suplicó Ron incorporándose sobre la alfombra para abrazarla por la espalda- quédate conmigo…- le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecerse.

-¿Por que haces esto?- se quejó Hermione mirando hacia él sin voltearse completamente.

-Por que te necesito a mi lado- respondió mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-No podemos seguir jugando con fuego- le dijo Hermione sin intención de separarse.

-Eres mi esposa, no me importa nada más

-No pienso cambiar de opinión con respecto al divorcio- le advirtió Hermione poniéndose a la defensiva ante la manera tan posesiva en la que Ron había dicho aquello.

-No pienso obligarte a que lo hagas- le dijo besando su hombro, mientras recordaba lo que Kat había dicho sobre exponer demasiado sus intenciones.

* * *

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos, la luz del sol ya iluminaba la casa. De manera instintiva dirigió la mirada hacia un costado y notó que no había nadie. Se levantó sobresaltado al pensar que había sido un sueño todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; sin embargo al incorporarse sobre el lugar donde dormía se encontró recostado en medio de la sala sobre unas sábanas que le cubrían el cuerpo. Miró hacia las almohadas en las cuáles estaba descansando su cabeza hasta hacía un minuto y frunció levemente el ceño. No recordaba en qué momento Hermione había hecho aparecer todo aquello; aunque a decir verdad no podía recordar con claridad nada que no fuera Hermione.

Se dispuso a buscar su ropa y a vestirse, ya que seguramente Tina ya debería estar en casa, y cuando estuvo vestido, sintió su estómago rugir hambriento. Se mantuvo por un momento en silencio para saber si Tina estaba cerca, pero no escuchó ruido alguno, por lo cual decidió escabullirse hacia la cocina para robar algo de contrabando y huir hacia su cuarto.

-Buenos días- saludó Tina apenas cruzó la puerta sobre saltándolo.

-Bu-buenos días- saludó Ron.

-Larga noche ¿eh?- comentó Tina con un tono pícaro.

-Algo- coincidió él dirigiéndose nervioso al refrigerador y una vez en él, se encorvó encogiéndose lo más que pudo tras la puerta para evitar mirar a Tina.

-Parece que usted y la señora se comienzan a entender mejor- dijo Tina como quien no quiere la cosa.

-mmm… a-algo- volvió a coincidir incómodo mientras examinaba el contenido del refrigerador.

-Parece que no tenían mucha hambre- dijo Tina con un extraño tono que Ron no supo descifrar, y cuando asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta del refrigerador la vio tomando los dos platos que estaban el fregadero para tirar la comida intacta de la noche anterior al triturador.

-No voy a dar detalles- dijo Ron completamente rojo al suponer que Tina había visto el desastre de la sala al ir por los platos.

-No es necesario, me bastó ver a la señora salir disparada hacia las escaleras cuando abrí la cerradura- dijo Tina encogiéndose los hombros- y si quiere mi opinión, se veía realmente radiante cuando bajó para irse a trabajar…

Ron sonrió ampliamente cerrando el refrigerador y se dirigió hacia Tina para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-¿Entonces?- preguntó George apenas Ron dio un paso dentro de la tienda haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

Repentinamente Kat que estaba en el mostrador envolviendo caramelos explosivos dejó de cantar la canción que estaba sonando en la radio de la sección muggle. Con un movimiento de varita apagó el aparato dejando la tienda en completo silencio y dejó a un lado los caramelos explosivos.

-Oh por Merlín- soltó Kat como si lo mirara bajo una nueva luz- ¿lo conseguiste no es así?

Ron miró al suelo rojo hasta las orejas.

-Sigue con el firme propósito de divorciarse de mí- dijo abochornado ante las miradas de Kat y George.

-¿Qué demonios…-comenzó Fred levantándose de su silla, pero después de chocar con una barrera invisible recordó que era una pintura.

-Imagino que al menos conseguimos una oportunidad ¿no es así?- dijo Kat mirándolo de manera suspicaz.

-No estoy muy seguro- opinó con sinceridad Ron, pues no sabía que pensar después de haberse encontrado solo esta mañana en medio de la sala.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?- preguntó Fred haciéndose notar- digo, si la mujer aún y con nuestro plan maestro de conquista abalado por los ardientes gemelos Weasley…

-¿Qué no eran sexys?- replicó Kat.

-Tenemos muchas cualidades- respondió Fred sin darle mucha importancia

-El caso es que Ronnie no consiguió a la chica- interrumpió George.

-¿Creen que deba insistir?- preguntó Ron sintiéndose inseguro.

-Creí que anoche quedaron muchas cosas aclaradas- dijo Kat con un tono pícaro.

-¿Co-como…?- balbuceó abochornado mientras su cara iba adoptando un brillante color rojo.

-No hay que ser un genio- le dijo George.

-Si Ronnie, la verdad es que desde que entraste a la tienda esa cara de idiota te delato- dijo Fred con una mueca de asco.

-Y además, supongo que debiste haber encontrado el anillo ¿no?- preguntó Kat y Ron asintió aun abochornado.

-Pero no sirvió de nada, aún se va a divorciar de mí- agregó Ron levemente desilusionado.

-Bueno hermanito, nadie dijo que las cosas iban a ser fáciles- lo consoló George.

* * *

Miraba fijamente hacia la puerta (o a menos eso aparentaba, por que en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de su oficina) cuando se abrió de golpe dando paso a Olivia quien traía un periódico en las manos.

-_Un centenar de velas… ¿Qué será lo que Ronald Weasley tiene que celebrar en esta fecha que sea tan importante? ¿Huele a reconciliación?_- leyó y después dirigió la mirada a Hermione-Todo el mundo mágico anda por los pasillos hablando de este artículo, así que yo vengo hacia la fuente y pregunto: ¿Ha ocurrido algo extraordinario de lo cual quieras hablar?

-Por las barbas de Merlín- murmuró Hermione mortificada.

-Oh, oh, esa mirada que tenías cuando entré a la oficina…-dijo Olivia apuntándola acusadoramente-Te lo tiraste- sentenció.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose a la desentendida.

-Te tiraste a tu ex- sentenció Olivia sentándose frente a ella- y no pongas esa cara de mustia que me conozco de memoria esa mirada idiota hacia el vacío- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó culpable.

-¡¡¡¿TE LO TIRASTE?!!!-soltó Olivia poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras apoyaba bruscamente ambas manos en la mesa provocando que todos las viraran a ver (ya que la oficina de Hermione estaba llena de grandes ventanas que dejaban a la vista el interior de esta).

-_¡¡¡SHHHHHH!!!!_- le silenció Hermione a manera de reprimenda mientras agitaba la varita para polarizar los cristales y conjurar un insonorizador (era un sistema para juntas privadas).

-Débil – susurró Olivia de manera mordaz.

-Lo sé- admitió culpable- pero no es para que lo publiques por todo el ministerio- le reprimió algo colorada.

-No, si de eso se encarga el profeta- dijo Olivia con ironía y tiró el periódico sobre el escritorio.

-No puedo permitir que esto se me salga de las manos- sentenció Hermione mortificada mirando la primera plana en la cual se mostraba una fotografía de Ron que había sido tomada hacía algún tiempo en una sesión de fotos para promocionar la tienda de bromas en _corazón de bruja_, donde aparecía con una túnica de gala, y al parecer habían sustituido las flores somníferas que originalmente llevaba en las manos por velas.

Alguien tocó la puerta llamando la atención de las dos brujas.

-Adelante- indicó Hermione.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Ginny abriendo la puerta mientras mostraba la primera plana del profeta.

-Con permiso- dijo Olivia poniéndose de pie- les dejo para que atiendan sus asuntos familiares- dijo con ironía y después salió de la oficina dejando a Ginny y a Hermione a solas.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ginny nuevamente una vez que la puerta se cerró.

-Si- admitió Hermione derrotada.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ginny atónita.

-No pude evitarlo- se defendió Hermione.

-Me lo imagino, la abstinencia mata- bromeó Ginny.

-N-no…

-Hermione- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola- no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

Hermione suspiró abatida y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Ginny, Ron ahora es muy joven, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que ocurra nunca va a significar para él lo mismo que significa para mí, y a final de cuentas siempre voy a ser yo la que va a terminar mas dañada en todo esto.

-Hermione, piensa bien las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que piense?- replicó Hermione- Discúlpame Ginny, pero no está en mis planes volver a ser el hazme reír del mundo mágico.

-Bueno, Ron no es consciente de eso, sabes que todo esto va a ser muy duro para él.

-Pienso pedirle que mantenga su distancia- dijo Hermione de manera seria dejándole claro a Ginny que no había lugar para ninguna réplica. La decisión estaba tomada, aunque en el fondo supiera que ella había ayudado a que lo que sucedió la noche anterior pasara; si es que no había sido ella sola la que se había puesto la soga al cuello, pues dudaba que Ron hubiese llegado a tanto.

-Buena suerte entonces- le dijo Ginny en un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

_-Hermione, lo que pasó anoche… yo… te quiero decir que realmente estoy enamorado de ti… y…- _repitió Ron ensayando lo que le iba a decir a Hermione cuando la viera nuevamente. Y es que realmente no sabía cómo debía manejarse con ella después de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque a decir verdad nunca había sabido como manejarse con ella.

Mientras se inclinaba a tomar otra caja para acomodar en el anaquel de la bodega se preguntó que respondería ella ¿Reaccionaría bien?

Repentinamente un par de manos le taparon los ojos rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos debido al susto que le había provocado.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz femenina sonando juguetona.

-Ehm… no tengo ni la menor idea- respondió Ron.

-Ay conejito, siempre has sido muy malo para las adivinanzas- se quejó la mujer y le quitó las manos de encima. Fue entonces que Ron pudo ver a la mujer rubia que estaba detrás de él -¡Sorpresa!- gritó con voz chillona antes de tirársele encima y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se separó bruscamente alejando a la mujer.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- preguntó.

-¿Amorcito es que acaso no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó la mujer de manera dramática haciendo pucheritos- soy Sonia, Ronnie, tú Sonia. Me dijeron que habías perdido la memoria, pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras tan mal conejito.

-¿Ron?- dijo la voz de George irrumpiendo en la bodega- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Y-yo…-balbuceó Ron nervioso.

-Ah, Sonia- dijo George reconociendo a la acompañante de Ron.

-Hey Georgy- saludó Sonia con una risita tonta.

-Creo que será mejor que me lleve a mi hermano de vuelta al trabajo- dijo George pasando junto a Sonia para sacar a Ron de la bodega.

-¡Nos vemos luego Ronnie!- gritó Sonia y le mandó un beso volado mientras él se alejaba.

George lo llevó a la sección muggle y lo acorraló en la esquina de los televisores mirándolo severamente.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó George visiblemente irritado.

-Yo… George, yo no quise, no me di cuenta, ella… ella me…

-Ten cuidado Ron, no puedes regresar a los viejos hábitos.

-¿Viejos hábitos?

-Ten mucho cuidado con las mujeres con las que te has metido, o definitivamente no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad de recuperarla- advirtió George- todo el mundo tiene la mira en ti y al más mínimo error que cometas...

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron comprendiendo a lo que se refería George.

* * *

Cuando llegó y abrió el armario para dejar su abrigo vio la túnica de Hermione dentro, lo que indicaba que ya estaba en casa. Completamente extrañado echó un vistazo a la sala y a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, por lo cual supuso que Hermione debería estar en el despacho.

Caminó hacia el lugar sumamente nervioso y tocó la puerta suavemente para comprobar si había alguien.

-Adelante- indicó la voz de Hermione corroborando sus sospechas.

Cuando entró la vio sentada detrás del escritorio de madera que ocupaba gran parte del pequeño espacio del lugar. Miró fascinado el lugar, ya que había repisas en toda la extensión de las tres paredes de fondo, ocupadas por una infinidad de libros de los cuáles posiblemente jamás en su vida había oído hablar (aunque algo en su instinto le decía que Hermione posiblemente había puesto algún hechizo para que las repisas resistieran más contenido del que debían).

Después de un momento regresó la mirada hacia Hermione quien lo miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

-Hola- le dijo para romper con el silencio- llegaste temprano- apuntó incómodo.

-Si, un poco-dijo Hermione enderezándose sobre la silla. Parecía tensa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado.

La miró dudar por un instante antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia él y dar un profundo suspiro.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo pasó anoche- dijo sin tapujos. El tono tan serio que había utilizado le indicaba a Ron que no se trataba de nada bueno, por lo cual simplemente asintió.

Hermione se mojó los labios indecisa y tomó aire para hablar de nuevo.

-Lo que pasó anoche- repitió- nunca debió ocurrir. Fue estúpido y sumamente desconsiderado de mi parte involucrarte en esto.

Ron bajo la mirada para evitar mirarla, porque sentía su pecho oprimirse asfixiantemente ante la fría imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- continuó Hermione- pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es tratar de sobrellevar todo esto, y olvidar lo todo lo que ocurrió.

Ron cerró fuertemente los ojos y sin levantar el rostro asintió nuevamente haciéndole saber que la había entendido. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse sin que pudiera evitarlo, así que sin decir palabra se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo del despacho, ya que no estaba muy seguro de resistir más sin romper en llanto.

Hermione lo miró salir en absoluto silencio, y sin poder contenerlo sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas. El dolor comenzaba a consumirla por dentro, pero sabía que si seguía adelante con esa locura no iba poder salir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Ron caminó hacia la sala y se metió en la chimenea. Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue huir a la tienda de bromas.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se metió a la chimenea. Apenas aterrizó en la tienda se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo de la oficina y soltó un sollozo lastimero dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía en su interior.

-¿Ron?- preguntó la voz preocupada de George prendiendo la luz del lugar- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me siento roto- dijo con la voz ahogada y se llevó las manos al rostro para intentar secar sus lágrimas.

George dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que traía en las manos y se inclinó a la altura de Ron.

-Supongo que lo mejor será que te quedes por un rato aquí- dijo tomándolo por los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo sacó de la oficina para llevarlo hacia el cuarto que estaba encima del local.

* * *

-No entiendo a las mujeres- decía Ron con voz pastosa debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido- yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella y ella parece estar siempre huyendo de mi. Es como jugar a las malditas escondidas.

- Honestamente yo nunca eh comprendido esa cosa de las escondidas, pero se nota que lo de ustedes dos es verdadero- dijo George agitando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano mientras movía el brazo- Ella simplemente corre asustada porque cree que vas a volver a romperle el corazón.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó Ron ofuscado- ¡fue ella la que me mandó al demonio hace un segundo!

-Hermione es una buena chica- opinó George antes de empinarse de nuevo la botella.

-Ella me confunde ¿sabes?- dijo Ron en un suspiro- siempre lo ha hecho.

George asintió.

-Te entiendo- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo moral en la espalda- Esa mujer esta bien clavada aquí dentro- le dijo apuntando su pecho y Ron asintió abatido dándole la razón.

-Siempre tuve miedo de que algo así ocurriera- murmuró.

-Tonterías- bufó George- todo iba perfecto hasta que decidiste empezar a comportarte como un idiota.

Ron frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Si- aseguró George- nadie sabe lo que paso, simplemente un día tú y ella discutieron y lo siguiente que el mundo mágico supo es que tú y una mujer desconocida se besuqueaban en un elevador del ministerio.

-¿El ministerio?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Si bro, al parecer estabas muy determinado a que el asunto fuera público desde inicio, y desde entonces te has dedicado a provocarla públicamente.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Ron.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo George con ironía y le palmeó la espalda.

* * *

Pues se preguntarán por que en jueves? jejeje prefiero adelantarme antes de volver a atrasarme... además mañana me escaparé a ver Alice in Wonderland en 3D y no aseguro estar en condiciones de publicar.... jejejejejejje....

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews (jejeje crei que serían mas vociferadores y tomatazos esta semana al parecer descansó un poco mi protección) espero no dejarles mal con este aunque supongo que muchas deben estar deseando matarme o en el mejor de los casos a Hermione... muajajajjajaaja... (ok la protección regresa a su lugar).

les envio un saludo a todos los que se dan un momento para leer la historia....

nos vemos el próximo viernes y mis mejores deseos para los hermanos chilenos, chicas y chicos por cierto, a apoyar a quienes en este momento nos necesitan.

CIAO.

responderé los reviews por medio de un MP y para los que no tienen cuenta:

**PAQUI: **jejejej que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos

uy uy uy bueno Kat es un caso en este fic, es como la conciencia femenina que le hacía falta. Y por los gemelos, ten por seguro que serán un gran apoyo en lo que está por venir. (lo de quemarse fue una maldad mia jajajaja y lo del agua un regalo 'P).

muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

CIAO.


	12. Rendición

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**Quince**

**11**

**RENDICIÓN**

Después de dejar su abrigo en el armario dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj del vestíbulo. Era tarde.

El silencio que imperaba en la casa le hizo saber que aun no había llegado. Dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó al pie de la escalera sintiéndose abatida. Si la situación continuaba así iba a terminar volviéndose loca. No había tenido noticias de él, ni por parte de los periódicos, ni por parte de su familia o amigos; y no era que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, sabía que había sido lo correcto. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse destrozada al saber que él la estaba evitando deliberadamente, y no podía dejar de imaginar lo mucho que Ron debía estar sufriendo con esa situación.

Volvió a suspirar y dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia el reloj. Tenía que verlo y sabía que esta era la única manera, ya que (según reportes de Tina) tenía que ir a buscar ropa como lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores.

* * *

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó George entrando a la sección de artículos muggles donde Ron veía televisión.

-Solo un par de horas más- respondió desganado sin apartar la vista del aparato.

-Ron, llevas días de esta manera- le dijo George sentándose a su lado en el sillón inflable.

-Necesito algo de tiempo- replicó sin mirarlo.

George suspiró resignado y de nuevo se puso de pie.

-Cierras bien- le dijo George antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la oficina donde estaba la chimenea.

Ron se desparramó un poco más sobre el mueble y bostezó largamente, lo cual indicaba que le daría sueño en cualquier momento.

El sonido de pasos que bajaban por las escaleras lo alertaron y se incorporó sobre el mueble inflable.

-Creí que ya te habías ido

-Hola Ron- dijo la voz de Harry sobresaltándolo.

-Maldita sea Harry, casi me matas de un infarto.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?- preguntó Harry con sarcasmo parándose junto al mueble.

-¿Ella te mandó?- preguntó Ron con suspicacia.

-No, pero está muy preocupada. Últimamente no tiene buena cara, al parecer no puede dormir.

Ron frunció el ceño y volvió a acomodarse sobre el sillón.

-Ron no seas idiota, lo que sea que esté pasando quiero que lo arregles- le dijo Harry con autoridad.

-¿Que no deberías estar a estas horas con tu familia?- le espetó Ron enojado.

-Tú también eres parte de mi familia- aclaró Harry haciendo que Ron mirara al suelo avergonzado- ¿A qué le estas huyendo Ron?

-Yo no soy el que está huyendo- replicó levemente colorado aunque en el fondo sabía que realmente era así.

Harry dio un prolongado suspiro.

-Algún día se me va a acabar la paciencia.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que intervengas- le dijo Ron.

-Mira cretino, es mejor que te largues ahora mismo a tu casa, por que Hermione está muy preocupada por ti. ¿Si quiera le avisaste que estas aquí?

Ron lo miró con resentimiento y negó con la cabeza.

-Te acompaño arriba- dijo Harry en un tono que lo hizo sonar mas como una orden. Si Ron era realmente el chico de quince años que él había conocido en la escuela sabía que iba a ceder.

El pelirrojo lo miró enfurruñado por un momento y después dio un bufido de enojo sinonimo de que no estaba deacuerdo con lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, y tal y como Harry esperaba que ocurriera, Ron se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Harry le pidió las llaves de la tienda para que pudiera cerrar y después prácticamente lo empujó al interior de la chimenea.

Cuando Ron aterrizó a toda velocidad yendo a parar a la alfombra, soltó una maldición dedicada a Harry y se puso de pie con dificultad, notando casi al instante que la luz del vestíbulo estaba encendida.

Caminó extrañado hacia afuera de la sala y el corazón le dio un brusco vuelco cuando se encontró a Hermione dormida al pie de las escaleras con varios papeles esparcidos a sus pies. Debía haberse quedado dormida mientras los revisaba, fue lo único que pudo deducir Ron de aquella escena, y olvidando por completo que debía estar resentido con ella se acercó cautelosamente hacia la escalera. Dio un profundo suspiro intentando calmar un poco el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, y sin poder reprimir la enfermiza sensación de mariposas en el estómago levantó a Hermione para tomarla en brazos. Se sorprendió de que ella no se despertara en el proceso.

_-Debe estar realmente cansada-_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación la recostó lo más delicadamente que pudo, sin embargo Hermione se removió y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Ron?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Te quedaste dormida- dijo a manera de explicación, y entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta de que estaban en su habitación.

-Oh- murmuró incorporándose- te estaba esperando

Sin poder evitarlo, Ron sintió como se le erizó la piel cuando la escuchó decir aquello y dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ron, espera- pidió Hermione y él se detuvo.

-¿Que quieres?- le preguntó de manera seria.

-Saber como estas, te desapareciste de pronto- dijo Hermione sonando preocupada.

-Eh estado quedándome un poco más en la tienda para revisar las cajas que llegan- mintió.

-Oh- murmuró Hermione sin saber que más decir y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ron cortando el incómodo momento y después se dio media vuelta para salir huyendo de la habitación -Estúpido Potter- refunfuñó mientras iba camino a su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó George con una sonrisa socarrona cuando Ron entró a la tienda al día siguiente.

-Cállate- refunfuño saliendo de la oficina con un portazo.

-Buenos días- saludó Kat cuando Ron llegó al mostrador, ante lo cual recibió un gruñido por respuesta.

Se escuchó un chasquido y George apareció de la nada junto a Ron.

-¿Tan malo fue dormir de nuevo en una cama? ¿O es que a ti también te tortura el oído la voz de ese tipo muggle que está cantando?- preguntó bromeando.

-Oh, cállate George, Adam Levin es un dios- replicó Kat.

-Me estaba esperando- soltó Ron malhumorado.

-Y eso es malo por que…- dijo Fred desde su retrato sin comprender.

-¡Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte!- estalló Ron.

-Según recuerdo te pidió que olvidaras lo que ocurrió, no que te desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra- dijo Kat sentándose sobre el mostrador.

-¡Bueno hago lo que puedo!- replicó Ron enojado.

-Calma hermano, que puedes terminar muriéndote joven- dijo George en tono conciliador.

-Y no queremos eso- agregó Kat- por cierto George, esta mañana llegó esto- anunció alargando el brazo para entregarle el sobre que tenía en la mano.

George revisó el membrete y abrió la carta.

-No recordaba que fuera esta semana- dijo George frunciendo el ceño mientras leía el contenido del papel.

-Supongo que es algo relacionado con el ministerio- inquirió Kat.

-De hecho-dijo George a manera de afirmación.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea George, déjame ir!- le susurró Ron conteniendo las ganas de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-Ron, es la fiesta del ascenso de Percy- le regaño George- agradece que soy yo el que te trajo, si no, hubiese sido mamá la que se encargaría de hacerlo- amenazó.

Ron bufó.

-¡George, sabes que ella va a estar aquí!

-¡Ron! ¡Ambos son lo suficientemente adultos para manejarlo!- miró brevemente a Ron que intentaba replicar y agregó- ¡O al menos intenta aparentarlo!

Ron lo miró con mala cara

-Está bien- accedió frustrado y ambos caminaron al interior del local.

-¡Ronnie!- gritó la voz chillona de Sonia que iba haciéndose camino hacia ellos.

-Tú encárgate de la loca, yo voy a buscar a la familia- dijo George abandonando a Ron, quien le dirigió una mirada desesperada, pero su hermano ya se había mezclado entre la gente.

-¡Conejito!- chilló emocionada la mujer rubia mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-ehm… hola- saludó completamente incómodo mientras la mujer le plantaba un beso en la mejilla- ¿sabes qué?, tengo que ir a reunirme con mi familia.

-Ok, nos vemos luego- le dijo Sonia con una risita tonta y entonces Ron se escabulló entre la gente.

Cuando llegó al centro de la pista levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada general al lugar en busca de George o algún miembro de su familia, pero para su mala suerte fue con la imagen de Calvin y Hermione sentados varias mesas adelante con lo primero que se encontró. Una repentina opresión en el pecho provocó que respirar le costara trabajo, por lo que dio media vuelta y de nuevo caminó entre el mar de gente intentando ir por el lado opuesto al lugar donde se encontraban Hermione y Calvin.

-¡Hey, hijo!- gritó el señor Weasley por encima de la gente llamando su atención.

-¡Papá!

Ron se dirigió hacia donde estaba el señor Weasley y vio que toda la familia se había sentado en la misma mesa.

-Regresé por ti, pero ya no estabas- se excusó George que ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

-eh… si, es que quería beber algo- explicó Ron.

-¡Ron!, sé prudente y no vayas a hacer ninguna barbaridad- le regañó la señora Weasley.

-Si mamá- dijo Ron ligeramente asustado por el tono en el que su madre había dicho eso, y supuso que ella también ya había visto a Hermione.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Percy levantándose para darle un abrazo.

-¿Para que están los hermanos?- dijo Ron encogiéndose los hombros.

Durante varias horas estuvieron bromeando sobre la fiesta y criticando las exóticas túnicas de los invitados hasta que Ginny y Harry llegaron y se convirtieron en el centro de las burlas, ya que James había manchado de jugo de fresa la camisa blanca que Harry traía debajo de su túnica, y todos concordaban con que el jugo era una excusa para ocultar el hecho de que Ginny lo golpeaba.

-En el mundo muggle podrías denunciarla- dijo George en son de burla ganándose una mirada mordaz por parte de su hermanita.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuró Ron aterrado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó George en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

-Es esa loca nuevamente- susurró Ron desesperado mientras veía a Sonia avanzar entre la gente- viene para acá.

Rápidamente Ron se escabulló fuera de la mesa de su familia y huyó hacia la puerta del lugar, pero Sonia venía en esa dirección también, por lo cual se pegó más a la columna para camuflajearse con las cortinas que colgaban de ella. Dio un suspiro de resignación maldiciendo su suerte, y se dispuso a esperar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una voz masculina que le sonó terriblemente familiar y sin poder evitarlo miró hacia donde se encontraba la fuente, quien efectivamente era Calvin, para encontrarlo acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo- explicó Hermione con una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que estaba fingiendo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?- ofreció Calvin.

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó Hermione por cortesía.

-Para nada, en un momento te la traigo- Ron vio a Calvin besarla brevemente en la mejilla y después entró al lugar.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia donde él estaba, como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido que estaba ahí. Ron se quedó paralizado mirándola, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ella apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Ron la observó por un momento y después salió de su escondite para ir hacia donde Hermione estaba. Se paró a su lado y dirigió la mirada hacia las luces de la fuente que adornaba el jardín.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Hermione por fin explotó.

-¿Tenías que venir con ella?

Ron la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Oh, no me mires de esa manera que vi como te besuqueaba. ¡Es que realmente soy una idiota!, ¡llevo casi una semana preocupada por ti, sintiéndome culpable y tú seguramente te andabas revolcando con esa!

-Disculpa, pero honestamente no sé de que me hablas. Si te refieres a la rubia loca que me persigue por todas partes te informo que ni siquiera la conozco.

Hermione frunció lo labios con una expresión furiosa mirándolo como si fuera un cínico.

-Si estas tan interesada puedes ir y preguntarle- le ofreció, y ella tensó la mandíbula apartando el rostro para evitar mirarlo.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan celosa si fuiste tú la que me mandó al diablo- le reclamó Ron.

-No estoy celosa- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.

-Si eso es cierto, Calvin y yo seremos amigos en un futuro no muy lejano- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres imposible- murmuró Hermione y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-No, yo ya cumplí con todo lo que pediste, y respondí a todas tus preguntas, ahora quiero respuestas- exigió Ron reteniéndola del brazo para que no se marchara.

-¿Respuestas?- repitió ella girándose para encararlo.

-¿Por que haces esto?-le preguntó dolido y entonces Hermione entendió a lo que realmente se refería.

-Yo no soy la que lo decidió- respondió en un susurro.

-Fui yo ¿verdad?- dijo Ron con frustración- Hermione, no sé que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, no sé que fue lo que paso conmigo; pero al menos en este momento sé que yo no puedo, ni quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza, pero Ron continuó hablando.

-Eh pasado la última semana muriendo por dentro al no poder tenerte, ardiendo en celos ante el hecho de que estés con alguien más, a quien posiblemente amas más que a mí…

Instintivamente Hermione posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron para callarlo.

-No- le susurró atormentada- nunca digas eso.

Ron cerró los ojos extasiado ante aquellas palabras, saboreando la sensación de mariposas en el estómago y el temblor en las rodillas que le provocaba el contacto de los suaves dedos de Hermione sobre sus labios.

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo una voz por encima del bullicio de la fiesta haciéndolos reaccionar, por lo cual Hermione retiró inmediatamente sus dedos de los labios de Ron.

-Te tienes que ir- le dijo Ron sonando tremendamente abatido, lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se encogiera.

No podía continuar con esto, era una estupidez seguir negando algo que era tan claro como el contenido de un pensadero.

-Toma mis manos-dijo Hermione extendiendo las palmas para que Ron las tomara, y cuando él lo hizo ambos desaparecieron del lugar tras un chasquido.

* * *

Hola hola, en este momento eh venido rapidísimo a publicar, por que mañana tengo un examen muy pesado; pero quiero agradecer verdaderamente todos los reviews y espero que este capitulo también les hayas gustado. En este momento no puedo responder a los reviews, pero lo haré talvez mañana o pasado mañana. Deseenme suerte con mi último examen.... y Espero sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido este capitulo.

Muuchos saludos a todas y todos los lectores, y pues, valga la rebusnancia, nos leemos el próximo vierness...

CIAO.

(solo reedito para responder al review de Paqui.... tu fidelidad con la historia lo vale x3....)

Paqui: Hola, Hola....

comenzaremos con... ah, sip, Ron y su noche "movida" jejejejeje eh de confesar que ya nos hacía falta, aunque no niego que escribirlo fue sumamente traumatizante jajajajajjajajajajjaa no podía escribirla sin dejar a Hermione como la pervertida... bueno al menos al final intenté que fuese lo menos posible, pero a fin de cuentas pervierte a mi hermoso Ronnie ---- '3. Lo de la ruptura tan repentina fue un golpe bajo de mi parte... pero era necesario (si ya has leído la historia sabrás por qué, si no... pronto lo sabrás). George se convertiá en un gran apoyo para nuestro Ronnie (diablos que es una lástima que no pueda incluirme en la historia... quien no desearía ser la estúpida de Sonia... agrrrrr!!!!, que por cierto no eres la única que le ha enviado maldiciones a la rubia esa... yo también la odio... por suertuda!!)

En este capitulo te darás cuenta que tenías toda la razón, pero es mejor no cantar victoria que esto se va a poner muy feo antes de comenzar a mejorar....

te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo viernes...

CIAO.


	13. Bienvenido de vuelta

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!**

**Quince**

**12**

**BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA**

Una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios mientras con los ojos cerrados sentía los labios de Ron recorrer la piel de su espalda. Con un suspiro dejó volar su mente recordando lo maravillosos que habían sido los últimos días y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Estas dormida?- preguntó Ron dándole un beso detrás de la oreja.

-Aun no- murmuró Hermione adormilada.

-Perfecto- dijo Ron con una sonrisa y acarició su espalda para volver de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ron, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano- se quejó sin mucha convicción.

-Te prometo que estarás despierta

-Ese es el problema- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz.

-No puedo creer que aun con esa actitud de anciana te desee tanto- se burló Ron.

-¿Actitud de anciana?- preguntó Hermione incorporándose, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Ron se ensanchara.

-Bueno, te quejas como si fueras una viejita achacosa- reafirmó con humor.

-Yo no soy una anciana, tú eres demasiado joven incluso para tu edad- objetó Hermione fingiéndose ofendida- Aunque posiblemente sea que preferirías a tu hermosa noviecita rubia.

-¿Hermosa noviecita rubia?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa socarrona- no conozco mujer más hermosa que mi esposa. Debería conocerla.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hermione fingiendo desinterés.

-Definitivamente- afirmó Ron con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a ella para besarla con intensidad.

-Ron, hablo en serio cuando digo que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- susurró Hermione aun prendida de sus labios.

-¿Que puede ser más importante en este momento?- rebatió Ron, lo que provocó que Hermione se separara de él al instante.

-Mañana va a ser la última sesión con el Wizengamot para que deliberen si la ley en la que tanto eh estado trabajando se aprueba- dijo de manera seria.

-¿Tiene que ser mañana?- preguntó Ron haciendo rabieta.

-Si- respondió Hermione firme- y si no asisto la oposición me va a ganar la partida.

Ron se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama.

-¿Quién se puede oponer a una ley para la protección de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas?- preguntó como si fuera algo absurdo.

-Te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que eh tenido que enfrentar.

-¿En serio?

-Si, todavía existen muchos grupos que consideran a las criaturas mágicas como seres inferiores que no merecen consideración- dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro- Bueno realmente no sólo a las criaturas mágicas, si no a todo lo que es diferente a ellos- agregó de manera despectiva- y desde que empecé con la propuesta, han estado hostigándome para que abandone. Han intentado sobornarme, eh recibido amenazas, chantajes, y a últimas fechas se divierten ventilando mi vida privada para hacerme perder credibilidad ante el tribunal.

-¿Cómo es que el profeta está metido en esto? Creí que ahora estaban de nuestro lado.

-Ron, es obvio que las personas que están en contra de esta ley tiene influencias y los recursos suficientes para hacer lo que se les dé la gana. Pero yo no lo voy a permitir- puntualizó.

-Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de ti- le dijo Ron incorporándose para quedar a su altura y después le plantó un beso.

* * *

El aroma a hot cakes recién horneados inundaba el ambiente haciendo que le rugiera el estómago. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Seguramente Tina le tendría listo un delicioso desayuno.

Miró el reloj; marcaba las ocho en punto. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces recordando vagamente que Tina se había reportado enferma.

Abrió los ojos aterrada y se giró bruscamente hacia su costado.

-No puede ser- soltó casi en shock y se levantó como rayo de la cama para ponerse encima la enorme camiseta de Ron que fue la primera prenda que encontró tirada a un costado de la cama.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días- dijo Ron rodeándole la cintura y plantándole un beso cuando apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

Hermione lo examinó minuciosamente y después le echo un rápido vistazo a la cocina en busca de rastros de quemaduras.

-¿A caso dudas de mi?- replicó Ron fingiéndose ofendido ante la actitud de Hermione.

-Bueno, no es que dude- balbuceó apenada al ver la mesa servida- es solo que… bueno, la ultima vez que pusiste un pie en la cocina…

-Pero ahora eh estado entrenándome- dijo Ron orgulloso- Tina dice que era un gran cocinero.

-El amor suele cegar a las personas- Ron la miró ofendido -Pero tienes muchas otras cualidades- agregó rápidamente y le dio un beso. Al intentar separarse Ron la abrazó con más fuerza para profundizar.

-Ron- susurró sin romper el contacto de sus labios- voy a bañarme…

-Buena idea- susurró Ron con una sonrisa sin separarse de sus labios

-No, _Yo_ tengo que- suspiró- bañarme

-Iré contigo- sugirió deslizando su mano por la espalda de Hermione quien se separó unos centímetros de los labios de Ron.

-No, mi reunión es en una hora- dijo intentando sonar firme.

-Vamos, prometo que seré bueno- susurró Ron en un tono pícaro mientras comenzaba a acariciar los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

-Lo sé- susurró intentando mantenerse firme mientras Ron comenzaba a besar su cuello- es por eso que no te quiero cerca.

Ron gruño y la dejó ir.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré

* * *

-_Demonios, demonios_- pensaba Hermione mientras cruzaba los pasillos del ministerio corriendo, ya que en la entrada se había encontrado con Harry quien le dijo que el consejo ya había llegado, lo que hizo que a Hermione casi le diera un ataque por que aun faltaba media hora.

Se detuvo de un frenón al llegar a las puertas de la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la sesión. Se acomodó la túnica azul pavo y se pasó la mano por el cabello apresado fuertemente en un moño. Abrió la puerta y para su alivio el consejo aun no había entrado. Checó las listas de asistentes con su secretaria y durante un rato estuvo repasando sus argumentos.

A las nueve en punto la sala fue comenzando a llenarse con los convocados para discutir aquel caso y una vez que la mesa del tribunal del Wizengamot estuvo completa la revisión del caso dio comienzo.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione acomodando sus papeles.

-Buenos días Hermione- respondió el ministro Kingsley quien presidía la mesa del tribunal del Wizengamot.

-Bueno, para no perder tiempo y aprovechar esta sesión al máximo, quisiera ser muy concreta con los puntos que se buscan discutir, por lo cual eh recabado toda la información que necesito para probarles las bases de mi propuesta de ley y la eh condesado en este documento…

Todos la miraron con expectación agitar la varita y después cada funcionario recibió en sus manos una copia de los papeles que Hermione tenía en las manos.

* * *

Cuando Ron llegó esa mañana a la tienda de bromas la notó cambiada, más alegre de lo común… o tal vez era él quien había cambiado y por lo tanto veía todo bajo una nueva luz. Dio un profundo suspiro y bajó los escalones tarareando la canción que estaba sonando en la radio muggle.

-¿Amanecimos bien esta mañana?- preguntó Fred cuando Ron se sentó sobre el mostrador ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kat.

-Bueno después de haberse desaparecido el viernes por la noche de la fiesta sin avisar a nadie y no aparecerse por la tienda en casi dos días, puedo adivinar de donde viene ese nuevo brillo en los ojos- dijo George apareciendo de la sección de productos para brujas adolescentes.

-¿Por desaparecer?- preguntó Fred extrañado.

-Ah, claro se me olvidaba mencionar que Calvin se la pasó toda la noche intentando localizar a Hermione, quien curiosamente tampoco estaba.

-¿Regresaron?- preguntó Kat con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, técnicamente, por que me dijo no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera el caso en el que estaba trabajando, por lo que hablaríamos con mas calma cuando saliera del tribunal hoy después de que le den el veredicto- metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un celular negro- prometió avisarme de los resultados apenas se los dieran.

-¿No han hablado sobre eso? ¿Y a que se han dedicado en los últimos días?- preguntó Fred.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron ensanchando su sonrisa-han sido los días mas asombrosos de toda mi vida.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo George eufórico y le dio un abrazo a Ron palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

-No quiero detalles- dijo Fred arrugando la nariz con asco.

* * *

-Has estado desaparecida por días, y esta mañana llegaste con el tiempo justo- dijo Olivia mientras caminaban por los pasillos del ministerio después de la reunión con el Wizengamot- supongo que algo muy importante te debió impedir salir de casa el fin de semana; pero digamos que no me trago la excusa de que ocurrió algo sumamente terrible justamente esta mañana para que no llegaras aquí hora y media antes como habíamos acordado.

-No fue mi intención faltar a nuestra reunión previa- se defendió Hermione sonando culpable- es solo que…- se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de culpabilidad- estaba con Ron…

-¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Olivia sarcástica- ya sabía que el asunto olía a rata.

-Bueno, Olivia, la verdad es que…

- ¿Tu crees que el mundo es idiota?-dijo Olivia azorada- ni siquiera se han molestado en disimularlo.

-Y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo- dijo Hermione firme.

-Sabía que esa rata asquerosa iba a lavarte el cerebro- dijo Olivia exasperada.

-Ron no sabe nada sobre los planes que tengo- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de su oficina para entrar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó bruscamente Olivia siguiéndola hacia el interior y después cerró la puerta.

-A que pienso devolver todo el capital que moví a la cámara conjunta que tenemos en Gringotts de regreso a la cámara de la tienda de bromas.

-¿El dinero sucio del tráfico de los dragones?

-No pienso seguir con nada de eso- dijo Hermione encogiéndose levemente los hombros.

-¿Crees que todo va a seguir igual cuando el tipejo ese recupere la memoria? ¿Cuándo recuerde _todo_ lo que ocurrió antes del accidente?

-Estoy decidida a contárselo todo- replicó Hermione con firmeza.

-Es que es increíble- soltó furiosa Olivia- ¿Te das cuenta de que no estas pensando de manera racional?

-Bueno, a decir verdad con Ron nunca eh podido ser racional-admitió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Vas a permitir que todo lo que ese maldito asqueroso te hizo se olvide así como así? ¿Qué pisotee públicamente tu dignidad?

Hermione la miró desconcertada.

-Olivia, entiendo que estés enojada por mi decisión, pero hablas como si hubiese sido a ti a quien…

Olivia desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para evitar la mirada escrutadora de Hermione, quien se calló al momento.

-No puede ser- murmuró Hermione casi en shock

-Fue un accidente- confesó Olivia sin mirarla- y fue una sola vez

Hermione se llevó una mano a la altura el pecho de la impresión.

-Fuera- ordenó después de un momento.

-Hermione, es una tontería, no iras a dejar que esto…

Hermione atravesó la oficina y abrió la puerta.

-Fuera- ordenó de nuevo sin perder la compostura y esta vez Olivia obedeció.

-Ron no vale la pena- dijo la mujer cuando llegó a la puerta.

-Eso es algo que solamente yo decidiré- sentenció Hermione y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

-Vamos- susurró Ron por milésima vez en un segundo mientras contemplaba sumamente concentrado el celular que le había dado Hermione.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- estalló Fred harto- pareces una novia sicótica

-Prometió llamarme- dijo Ron sin apartar la vista del aparato.

-Eres irritante- suspiró Fred resignado a mirar por un par de horas más a Ron en su labor de esperar.

De pronto sonó la campanilla de la puerta atrayendo la atención de Ron que se levantó dejando el celular asentado sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Que extraño- murmuró al llegar y no encontrarse con nadie. Abrió la puerta haciendo sonar nuevamente la campanilla y entonces notó un sobre mostaza que estaba debajo de su zapato. No la había notado hace un segundo cuando se asomó a la puerta y no vio a nadie, pero ahora llamaba completamente su atención. No era muy fácil ignorar un sobre mostaza, y mucho menos cuando tenía en letra grande y clara "_Ronald Weasley" _.

Ron se inclinó hacia el sobre y lo tomó para abrirlo un poco intrigado. Dentro había un papel que contenía una sola frase:

_Bienvenido de vuelta_

Una dolorosa corriente eléctrica le sacudió el cuerpo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Subió al auto aun enojada por lo que había ocurrido con Olivia, cuando repentinamente sonó su celular. Era Ron.

Levantó el teléfono extrañada y contesto.

-¿Ron?

-¿Hermione? ¡Merlín hasta que contestas!

-¿George?

-¿Ya saliste del ministerio?

-Si- respondió extrañada- ¿George que sucede? te escucho alterado.

- Ron sufrió un accidente, alcánzame en San Mungo, nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

La comunicación se cortó y Hermione se quedó helada en su asiento.

Respirando con dificultad y con las manos temblorosas debido a los nervios arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a San Mungo.

Cuando cruzó el aparador de _Purse y Dowse_ se encontró inmediatamente con George que estaba sentado en la sala de esperas.

-¿George, que ocurrió?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Nadie sabe

-¡¿Cómo que nadie sabe?!- gritó Hermione histérica.

-Tranquilízate, él está bien- dijo George de manera apaciguadora.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!

-Hermione- intervino Kat haciendo notar su presencia- será mejor que escuche lo que dice George.

Hermione los miró a ambos notando que no traían buena cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-Al parecer- dijo George con tono sobrio- lo que sea que haya ocurrido, hizo que la parte del cerebro de Ron que mantenía las memorias que habían sido borradas se reactivara.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante y las palabras se consumieron mucho antes de que se formaran la pregunta que en ese momento parecía ser crucial. George la miró fijamente pareciendo entender aquello que ella buscaba saber y asintió.

-Lo recuerda todo.

* * *

Mala… ¿YO?...

(toma aire, se aclara la garganta y continúa con su risa diabólica)

Hola hola!!!

Ya estoy por aquí de nueva cuenta, aunque hoy eh tenido algunos problemitas con la máquina, así que ya saben a quien culpar si algo está mal escrito…

(silencio incómodo y prolongado…)

Ok, no puedo deslindarme de esa responsabilidad (toma su colador de metal y su cacerola y se coloca cada uno respectivamente en el pecho y en la cabeza) que vengan los tomatazos….

Bueno, bueno, fuera de bromas… como se podrán dar cuenta cada vez estamos mas cerca del final, y para que no les tome por sorpresa como la vez anterior, les adelanto que solo nos quedan tres capítulos mas antes de que esto termine de explotar, así que espérense lo peor, por que no pienso dejarles ir así como así….

….

Por cierto… el otro día leí por ahí, que la gente que envía reviews ayuda a que mejore la salud física y mental de los autores, por lo que a cada lector con un corazón tan bondadoso como para dejar review se le recompensa con mas años de vida (no digo hijos por que seguramente me bombardean jajajajajaja… pero recuerden que aun quedan algunos capitulos por lo cual sería contraproducente… jejejejejejejejjejeje)…

Bueno gente, les agradezco nuevamente todos los reviews tan puntuales y les aviso que mañana responderé reviews por medio de MP a aquellos que tengan cuenta y a los que no, editaré mañana por que hoy ya estoy viendo doble las letras y comienzan a bailotear en colores extraños…

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y pues nos leemos por aquí el próximo viernes….

Un saludo y muchos besitos rupertianos para todas y todos los lectores (ya me siento como Fox con las aclaraciones de género jejejejejeje)…

CIAO.

Editado para responder al review de Paqui...

**Paqui:** Dudaste en algún momento que Hermione estaba muerta por Ron??? rendirse indica que alguien se negaba rotundamente a algo que le parecía inconcebible... HErmione nunca tuvo oportunidad de negarlo... (maldita suertuda... "#$"!$%$&%$&) jajajajaja por mucho que intentara ir contra corriente ella (la maldita suertuda) sabía que jugaba con fuego por que esta mas que enferma de amor, por lo cual digamos que simplemente intentaba (estúpidamente claro, por que es una maldita suertuda...) fingir que podía haber una remota posibilidad de que ella pudiera desenamorarse de él... (maldita suertuda, ¿pero como siquiera se le puedo ocurrir?) .... ya hablando en serio y saliendome de mis pedos mentales...

Claro que no debes saber que esperarte (a menos que ya lo hayas leido) por que esa es parte de mi maldad... .....(resuenan los truenos al fondo)... una debe encontrar esas pequeñas cosas en la vida que hacen que la felicidad sea posible...

jejejejejejejejeje.... Lo de los celos ya queda aclarado, Hermione es una ilusa, ¿quien en su sano juicio podría no odiar a alguien que se le acercara a Ron???....( jajajajajajaj ok, creo que ya se me está saliendo de control mi lado obsecivamente adorador del dios pelirrojo....).

Calvin siempre ha sido un cero a la izquierda, así que no debe sorprenderte que Hermione estuviera pendiente de cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo Ron (se nota que volví a ver Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince hoy??? -eliloca babea-)...

Pues después de leer esta capitulo ya sabrás que sip, efectivamente la sucia de HErmione se raptó al hermoso pelirrojo para aprovecharse de él, pero bueno, debía ser mala, así que posiblemente en este momento estes hechandome un par de maldiciones que harán que mis orejas crescan y que mi nariz moquee y que mis pies se aten y que... un momento, mejor dejo de darte ideas...

Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo viernes... CIAO!!!


	14. Concecuencias

**Quince**

**13**

**Consecuencias**

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-Negociar contigo- dijo la voz de Hermione a través del aparato._

_-Hermione, no pienso cederte…_

_-Entonces no me das opción- le interrumpió Hermione._

_-¿Ah si?, no me digas- dijo con sorna Ron- ¿Vas a enviarme a súper Calvin para que me enseñe una lección?_

_-No- dijo Hermione de manera tranquila- no hace falta, por que hasta tú que no tienes cerebro sabes que por meter dinero ilegal a Gringotts te dan unas largas vacaciones en Azkaban de ida sin regreso y por si te sientes sólo, el beso del dementor está incluido en el paquete; así que piénsalo, me firmas el papel de divorcio con todas las peticiones, o te refundes en Azkaban por tráfico ilegal de dragones extranjeros._

_-C-como t-te…- balbuceó Ron asustado- ¿Estás intentando extorsionarme?-exclamó enojado cuando comprendió lo que sucedía- no creo que seas capaz, además ni siquiera tienes la llave de ésa cámara._

_-No me subestimes cariño, solo tienes una opción ¿La tomas o la dejas?- se escuchó un breve crack al otro lado del teléfono y la comunicación se cortó._

_-Hermione ¡HERMIONE!- comenzó a gritar Ron como histérico, pero un repentino ruido de claxon le impidió continuar y al instante una cegadora luz inundó su vista… _

_Después todo fue oscuridad._

Ron abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama.

-¿Ron estas bien?- preguntó una voz conocida y al dirigir la mirada hacia la fuente se topó con la imagen de George.

Ron frunció el ceño extrañado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Agh- gruño tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras una serie de veloces imágenes iban cruzando delante de sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza. Se sentía mareado.

_-Ella es su esposa señor Weasley_

_-¿Hermione?- preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_-Pero no te preocupes, nos estamos divorciando, así que no va a ser tan malo._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la suave voz de Hermione._

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Ron se abrazó fuertemente a Hermione sintiéndose completamente desvalido._

_-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma- le susurró Hermione rozando su mejilla contra la suya mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para corresponder el abrazo. _

_-Lo arruiné_

_-Ron…-susurró Hermione luciendo levemente incómoda_

_-¿Entonces te estas dando por vencido? ¿Piensas dejar que se case con él?- preguntó Kat molesta._

_-Él es Calvin, mi novio- informó Hermione_

_-No entiendo como no pudo darse cuenta antes- le dijo Tina con cierta nostalgia._

_-Por que soy un idiota-dijo Ron aceptando la muestra de afecto por parte de Tina._

_-Quiero estar contigo- le repitió acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella y suavemente le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos -Yo no le diré a nadie si tú no lo haces- susurró Ron mientras con cautela tomaba la delgada cadena de oro que Hermione tenía en el cuello._

_La luz de las velas se reflejaba levemente en sus ojos._

_-Hola- le dijo bajito._

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_- me basta con saber que me amas para mantener mis esperanzas._

_-Lo que pasó anoche- repitió Hermione- nunca debió ocurrir._

_-Nadie sabe lo que paso, simplemente un día tú y ella discutieron y lo siguiente que el mundo mágico supo es que tú y una mujer desconocida se besuqueaban en un elevador del ministerio._

_-¿Tenías que venir con ella?_

_-¿Por que me atormentas de esta manera?-le preguntó dolido. _

_-Yo no soy la que lo decidió- respondió en un susurro._

_-Eh pasado la última semana muriendo por dentro al no poder tenerte, ardiendo en celos ante el hecho de que estés con alguien más, a quien posiblemente amas más que a mí…_

_Instintivamente Hermione posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron para callarlo._

_-No- le susurró atormentada- nunca digas eso._

Ron apretó los ojos con fuerza encorvándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Ron…- dijo George haciendo un ademán para tomarle el hombro.

-¿Qué sucedió… con _Zonko_ y los dragones?- preguntó Ron de golpe intentando acallar los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

George abrió exageradamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron de nuevo desesperándose al no recibir respuesta ya que las imágenes seguían bombardeándolo sin piedad.

-Todo se manejó como habíamos quedado- dijo George sin saber bien que había ocurrido.

-Bien- dijo Ron enderezándose- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el accidente?

George se quedó casi sin aliento de la impresión. Al arecer Ron lo recordaba todo.

-Ha pasado casi mes y medio- informó George.

-Vaya- susurró Ron con la mirada en el vacío.

-Quieres que…

-No- interrumpió Ron- es mejor que tú y Kat esperen afuera a que llegue Hermione- apretó un poco la mandíbula ante la opresión en el pecho que le provocó el mencionar su nombre y tragó saliva para mermar el nudo en la garganta- Quiero estar solo.

-De acuerdo- accedió George- te veo luego- le extendió la mano antes de retirarse y le entregó una cajita negra.

Ron dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto y soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrar. Era el celular.

_-Vamos - susurraba impaciente mientras esperaba a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea._

_-No puede ser- murmuró furioso mientras colgaba y volvía a marcar; aunque sabía de sobra que si ella aún se encontraba dentro del ministerio sería inútil. Marcó nuevamente y de nuevo fue el buzón quien le respondió. Bufó furioso y aventó el celular al asiento del copiloto._

_Era imposible que a Hermione se le ocurriera tener una junta de última hora el único día que tenían para estar juntos._

_-Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación Granger- pensó apretando el volante. Estaba muy preocupado._

_Accesó por la entrada de visitantes hacia el ministerio, una vez que estuvo dentro cruzó la sala de chimeneas a paso veloz y tomó un ascensor para ir a la oficina de Hermione._

_Caminó a través de varios cubículos que estaban delante la entrada a la oficina de Hermione y unos metros antes de llegar pudo ver que los cristales estaban polarizados (era un sistema para juntas privadas), por lo cual Ron supuso que estaba atendiendo un asunto de última hora y suspiró aliviado. Ella aun seguía ahí._

_Repentinamente se escuchó la puerta al abrirse y la silueta de Hermione salió de la oficina seguida de un hombre de traje azul marino y cabello castaño quien le tomó la mano reteniéndola. Hermione se giró hacia él y el hombre le tomó el rostro._

_-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esto- dijo con un tono cálido y le depositó un beso en la frente._

_-Gracias Calvin- dijo Hermione sonando un poco aliviada._

_Ron se apoyó en la pared del cubículo que lo ocultaba de la vista con un inmenso hueco en el pecho impidiéndole respirar._

_Se dio la media vuelta sin ser notado y salió del lugar para abordar nuevamente el elevador. Al llegar a la planta baja cruzó el vestíbulo del ministerio y minutos después caminaba completamente aturdido de regreso al Londres muggle. Recogió el automóvil unas calles delante de donde se encontraba la cabina telefónica que fungía de la entrada para visitantes al ministerio de magia, y condujo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto mientras una furia devastadora se iba instalando en todo su cuerpo._

_Cuando entró a la casa cerró la puerta con el cuerpo tembloroso y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta dejándose caer hasta el suelo mientras se restregaba violentamente los ojos con las manos. No podía evitar que las lágrimas le empañaran los ojos mientras sus manos temblorosas continuaban restregándolos de manera brusca._

_¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta?. Ahora entendía las llamadas misteriosas y las repentinas juntas en el ministerio. _

_Mentiras._

_Bajo las manos mientras respiraba con rabia. Ella había sido su amiga, su confidente, su apoyo todos estos años. Era imposible que él se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba cegado por la manera tan absoluta en la que la amaba, por la seguridad que le brindaba el saber que ella era su esposa, el hecho de creer que ella era suya no importaba lo que pasara. Había sido un idiota._

_El ruido de las llaves le indicó que Hermione había llegado. Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva intentando contener su rabia._

_-Ron- soltó Hermione con sorpresa cuando él abrió la puerta antes de que ella introdujera las llaves en la cerradura del zaguán- yo… lo lamento… n-no…- dijo intentando explicarse ante la mirada penetrante de Ron._

_-Está bien- dijo Ron de manera fría._

_Hermione arrugó la frente con un gesto de preocupación y le tomó el rostro. Ron cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. De nuevo estaba envuelto en su aroma y nada más parecía existir, nada más parecía importar._

_-No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo- le susurró Hermione a milímetros de sus labios y Ron comenzó a besarla con necesidad. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira con solo imaginar que alguien más había recorrido su cuerpo. Necesitaba poseerla hasta convencerse de que era suya, necesitaba exorcizarse los celos, el odio, la rabia, el dolor._

Ron regresó a la realidad con el dolor punzándole en el pecho como si buscara hacerlo explotar, sin embargo aún miraba fijamente el celular mientras pequeñas lágrimas le empañaban la vista.

_-Tú volverás a ser lo que eras en cuanto recuperes la memoria y yo tendré que quedarme llorando con los pedazos de mi corazón roto…-_ dijo la voz de Hermione resonando en su cabeza.

Ron apretó los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima que se secó de manera brusca y aventó el celular contra la pared.

-Estúpido- se reprimió con rabia mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

_Ya no lo soportaba, estaba muriendo por dentro cada vez que ella lo tocaba. No podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de Hermione con aquel hombre. Calvin. Y lo peor del caso es que ella seguía como si nada, ya que no había hecho si quiera mención del asunto._

_-Entonces la expansión al mercado muggle le dará a los productos Weasley & Weasley la supremacía comercial y sus ventas se dispararán hasta las nubes- Calvin se detuvo en su exposición y mirando hacia la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Ron sonrió cortésmente._

_-¿Ron, puedo hablar contigo?- dijo la voz de Hermione haciendo que la sangre de sus venas comenzara a arder al comprender que era lo que Calvin miraba._

_-Fuera Walters- ordenó Ron._

_-Con permiso- dijo Calvin antes de retirarse- hasta luego- dijo en voz baja cuando llegó a la puerta evidentemente despidiéndose de Hermione._

_Ron se puso de pie de un salto._

_-Desde cuando tú y Calvin son tan amigos- soltó de manera brusca y Hermione lo miró extrañada._

_-Desde nunca, solamente fue cortés al despedirse de mí_

_-Mentira- estalló Ron._

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?- replicó Hermione bastante contrariada._

_-Ese tipo te mira de otra manera- sentenció furioso._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Hermione escandalizada._

_-¿Es que te gusta verdad?-espetó Ron de manera brusca._

_-Ron no digas estupideces_

_-Si, estupideces- replicó Ron caminando hacia la puerta._

_-¿A donde vas?_

_-A hacer estupideces, como el gran estúpido que soy- le dijo de manera irónica antes de cerrar la puerta de un aporreón._

_Ron salió de la tienda y caminó por el callejón diagon hasta el Caldero Chorreante donde compró una botella de Whisky de fuego. Sin saber realmente a donde ir se sentó en la barra del lugar y comenzó a beber._

_Le dolía, no lo podía evitar. Sentía que se le desgarraba la piel cada vez que sus manos lo acariciaban, no podía más. El pensar que cada vez que ella lo besaba posiblemente estuviese pensando en alguien más lo estaba asesinando lentamente. _

_Ron pidió otra botella, pero Tom el tabernero se negó a servirle y le aconsejó que se fuera a casa. Ron se levantó furioso y salió del lugar hacia el Londres muggle._

_Después de vagar durante varias horas por las calles del centro de Londresentró a un bar y pidió una bebida al cantinero._

_-Ronald Weasley- dijo la voz de una mujer a su lado-¿Que te trae por aquí?_

_Ron dirigió la mirada hacia la dueña de la voz y se topó con el rostro de Sonia Lewis, una actriz del mundo mágico que era muy famosa por sus escándalos._

_-Estaba sediento- respondió con una sonrisa provocativa._

_La mujer lo miró de manera significativa y se acercó al asiento que estaba junto a Ron._

_-Interesante- le dijo Sonia con una sonrisa-¿Y se puede saber de qué?_

_Ron suspiró en un gesto pensativo y recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada. Ella lo miraba fascinada, esperando su reacción, a lo que él sonrió con malicia. No podía controlar lo que hacía, pero la rabia lo impulsaba, no era capaz de pensar. _

_-Vamos, creí que para ser una actriz tan famosa se necesitaba ser un poquito mas astuta- dijo de manera irónica y se acercó hacia ella hasta poder sentir su respiración sobre el rostro._

_La mujer sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y se puso de pie. _

_-Entonces habrá que hacer algo para calmarla- dijo tomando la mano de Ron y ambos se dirigieron a la salida._

_Hermione compartiría su dolor a como diera lugar._

El recuerdo se desvaneció mientras Ron miraba la ventana fijamente. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ella había llegado.

La puerta se cerró. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio.

Se giró hacia ella y notó que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Preguntó Hermione.

Ron apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada de ella sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó con amargura sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

-Te vengaste, estas satisfecha ¿no?- repitió Ron con furia.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- replicó un poco asustada.

-No lo niegues, ¿por que otra razón me recibirías en este estado?- soltó Ron de manera agresiva.

Hermione lo miró contrariada.

-Ron…

-¡No me mientas!- estalló- o me vas a negar que disfrutaste cada minuto de tu venganza. Me hiciste caer como un idiota. ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que jamás recuperaría la memoria? ¿Qué con volver a enamorarme ibas a borrar toda la porquería que traes por dentro?- Ron la miró de manera despectiva- efectivamente sigo enamorado de ti pero tú aún sigues sin valer la pena.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón- dijo con amargura- que tontería.

Se dio la media vuelta pero Ron aseguró la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Hermione se giró nuevamente hacia él para encararlo.

-¿Que quieres?- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú me sigues amando- dijo Ron dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cadena que Hermione aún llevaba en el cuello.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota- le dijo Hermione con rabia mientras rompía el hechizo y salía por la puerta.

* * *

-¿Esa no es Hermione?- comentó Kat cuando vio pasar la silueta de Hermione de largo hacia la salida muggle de San Mungo.

-Oh oh- dijo George mirando aun hacia el lugar por donde Hermione había salido.

-Algo no anda bien- dijo Kat sonando preocupada.

-Nah, ¿Tú crees?- dijo George con sarcasmo.

-No puede ser que Ron vaya a desechar así como así todo el trabajo que le costó recuperarla.

-No conoces a Ron- dijo George con un suspiro de resignación.

-Pero aun podemos hacerlo entrar en razón- insistió Kat.

-No lo creo, ese hombre que está ahí dentro no escucha razones. Está cegado.

-¿Cegado? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kat repentinamente cautelosa.

-A que hay algo que lo está martirizando, pero se niega a dejarlo salir. Lo conozco Kat, es mi hermano.

* * *

_-Estúpida-_ se reprimió Hermione mentalmente cuando se subió al auto que estaba estacionado a unas calles de la tienda muggle que fungía de entrada al hospital San Mungo.

Dio un fuerte sollozo y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre el volante.

_-¿Por qué?- le preguntó esa misma tarde después de enterarse junto con todo el mundo mágico de que le era infiel._

_Él no respondió, se limitó a mirarla._

_-¡¿Por que demonios no me contestas?!_

_-Porque no vale la pena- dijo Ron con voz fría- ¿debo mentir y fingir que no lo hice?_

_Hermione respiró profundo intentando mermar el aplastante dolor y las ganas de llorar que tenía. No le iba a demostrar a ese idiota lo mucho que la hería._

_-¿Debo fingir que estoy arrepentido?-volvió a preguntar con la misma voz fría._

_-No- le respondió Hermione controlando su voz para mantener un tono normal- pero quiero el divorcio._

_-Que hipócrita eres- le dijo con una sonrisa amarga y cínica, sin embargo Hermione se mantenía impasible- pues no pienso darte el divorcio._

_-¡¿Y que demonios quieres Ron?!- estalló Hermione- ¡Ya dejaste muy en claro que yo no soy lo suficiente para ti! _

_-Tú no comprendes- replicó Ron con repentino dolor reflejándose en su voz y en su mirada._

_-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo Ron?- le interrogó sin poder contener la ira que comenzaba a dominarla._

_Ron apretó la mandíbula controlando su expresión y volviendo a su postura firme._

_-No te voy a dar el divorcio- dijo de manera fría y le dio la espalda para subir las escaleras._

Los recuerdos fueron haciendo que el dolor se volviera asfixiante obligando a Hermione a aferrarse con fuerza contra el volante. Era imposible dar marcha atrás, Ron la había dejado vulnerable, había roto sus grandes barreras y la había hecho completamente débil. Sin fuerzas para contenerse más sollozó de manera lastimera, dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir cayendo hacia el suelo del auto.

* * *

-¿Se puede?- preguntó George cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Ron, a quien se encontró sentado en el borde de la cama cuando asomó la cabeza. Ron dirigió la mirada hacia él y asintió indicándole que pasara.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- comentó George tomando la silla que estaba junto a la puerta para acercarla hacia la cama y después se sentó en ella.

-¿Ya se fue Hermione?- preguntó Ron ignorando el comentario de George.

Por un momento George lo miró detenidamente, ya que había captado una nota de angustia en la voz de Ron. Sabía que su respuesta tendría más significado del que él quisiera admitir.

-Si, se fue hace un rato- respondió con cautela.

Ron bajó la mirada y simplemente asintió.

-¿Sabes cuando puedo irme?- preguntó serio.

-Aun no nos han dicho nada- contestó George.

-Espero que no se tarden demasiado. Odio los hospitales.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?- preguntó George preocupado después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Por que no debería estarlo?- preguntó a manera de respuesta.

-Hermione se veía bastante mal cuando salió del hospital.

-No merece la pena hablar de eso.

-No puedes vivir evitando el tema.

-No lo estoy evitando, es simplemente que para mí nada que tenga que ver con ella merece la pena.

George negó con la cabeza. El antiguo Ron había regresado, y al parecer su negación también.

* * *

-¿Hermione?- dijo la voz de Ginny desde el vestíbulo apenas ella cruzó la puerta de la casa.

Incapaz de contenerse Hermione rompió en llanto, por lo que Ginny se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-George nos envió una lechuza para avisar- le dijo mientras intentaba calmarla- me imagino como te sientes.

Hermione sollozó con fuerza y se abrazó más fuertemente a Ginny.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo Hermione con la voz ahogada.

-Tu eres una mujer fuerte- dijo Ginny intentando darle ánimo.

-Pero ya no puedo con esto- confesó Hermione y sollozó nuevamente- necesito salir de aquí y acabar con todo esto, necesito que él esté fuera de mi vida lo antes posible.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Me voy a ir de la casa y le voy a dejar todo, no me interesa.

Ginny le acarició la espalda sin saber que decir. No le alegraba en absoluto que el matrimonio de su hermano terminara y mucho menos de esa manera cuando ella sabía que ambos se amaban. Siempre lo habían hecho. Pero en esta ocasión el amor no parecía ser suficiente.

* * *

Sorprendidos??

OOOkk señores disculpen que venga así tan de prisa adejar este capi, pero la verdad es que hoy no creo pisar mi casa y no me gustaría olvidarme de publicar, por que a estas alturas del partido, cada capitulo se ha convertido en una delgada linea que nos va ir hilando hacia el final... así que creo que si no publico a tiempo me van a descuartizar jajajajajajajajaja así que mejor me pongo guapa (aunque una no tiene esa necesidad... - es broma- xP).

Bueno, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan la historia en sus ultimos capitulos... ¡Y que dejen revieeeewss!!! para que no termine en depresión, salga por las calles caminando semizombie y me pase algun desafortunado accidente (ok ok eso es ser extremista... de verdad que lo que hace uno por obtener reviews, que ya parezco candidato de partido político ...)

bueno entonces les mando muchísimos saludos, y pues aqui nos leemos el próximo viernes con el penúltimo capitulo... espero lo disfruten y que no me asesinen antes de tiempo, recuerden que si eso sucediera no van a conocer el final.... ....

nos vemos, CIAO

PD. Mañana entraré a responder reviews, que hoy de verdad ando bien apretada de tiempo.... CIAO!!!.


	15. Lo correcto

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!

**HOLA HOLA!!! Se preguntarán ¿Qué demonios hago aquí en jueves?? Pues es porque me ha sorprendido la cantidad de puntuales reviews que han llegado al panel de reviews… ¡Y tan puntuales!! ¡¡¡La mayoría son del día en que el capitulo se publico!!!...**

**Este adelanto es porque se lo merecen, por su paciencia y su constancia (jejeje si no fueran pacientes creo que ya estaría muerta después de ese pequeño retraso de dos semanas –por cierto Osmara gracias por el recordatorio jejejejejejejjejeje-). Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y continuar comentando, que les juro que esto está hecho para ustedes y que me interesa saber todo lo que opinen sobre ella…**

**Gracias por el apoyo y pues ya me dejo de fumadas y mejor les dejo con el capitulo 14 (si Ana, es el capi 14 jejejejjeeje, por cierto PAQUI!!!! Se te extraño por aquí el capitulo pasado… o bueno, al menos yo lo hice…):**

**Quince**

**14**

**Lo correcto**

_Caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro del mirador en el cual se encontraba (el cual daba una vista hermosa del puente de Londres que atravesaba el Támesis, razón por la cual era el favorito de Hermione), mientras repasaba en su mente nuevamente el discurso que tenía preparado para la ocasión. _

_-Diablos- murmuró cuando se le olvidaron las palabras en medio de su discurso y se dispuso a iniciarlo nuevamente._

_-¿Ron?- dijo la voz de Hermione llamando su atención._

_Ron la miró aterrado y apretó lo puños para intentar calmarse un poco o estaba seguro que iba a terminar arruinándolo como siempre._

_Hermione se tiró a sus brazos cuando él llegó hacia donde ella estaba y le plantó un beso._

_-Llegaste temprano- le dijo gratamente sorprendida._

_-ehm… si, bueno yo fui el que te citó aquí, era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Ron cohibido._

_-Ron, en los cinco años que llevamos saliendo jamás has llegado puntual a ninguna de nuestras citas- le recordó Hermione._

_-Bu-bueno, siempre hay una primera vez- dijo incómodo. Las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo. 'oh por Merlín, no seas una gallina' se dijo luchando internamente con sus nervios que buscaban apoderarse de él y hacer que el pánico lo paralizara._

_-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione sacándolo de su debate interno._

_-L-lo lamento- balbuceó distraído._

_Hermione frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan extraña de Ron._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó de manera suspicaz separándose de él._

_-Nada- respondió Ron de inmediato, lo que era una clara indicación para Hermione, quien lo conocía perfectamente, de que algo ocurría._

_-¿Tuviste problemas con George?- indagó Hermione._

_-N-no- respondió comenzando a ponerse más nervioso. Hermione había empezado a hacer preguntas y Ron definitivamente sabía que él era un libro fácil de leer para ella, por lo cual intentó mantenerse lo más inexpresivo y convincente que podía._

_-¿Sucedió algo malo en la tienda?_

_-No_

_-¿Tuviste problemas con tu madre?_

_-N-no- respondió Ron con tono tenso, ya que su auto control comenzaba a derrumbarse ante la escrutadora mirada de Hermione, y los nervios amenazaban con tomar absoluto control de su persona._

_-¿Hablaste con Ginny?- preguntó Hermione mostrándose extrañamente sorprendida._

_Ron la miró de manera seria, intentando controlarse para encontrar el momento adecuado y decirle lo que tenía que decirle._

_-Ron lo lamento ella me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, de hecho a nadie por que es una sorpresa… te prometo que no fue mi inetención…- dijo Hermione sonando culpable- ¿Pero como fue que…?- comenzó a preguntar haciendo que Ron estallara presa de los nervios._

_-¡Por las barbas de Merlín Hermione! ¿Podrías parar un segundo? Estoy intentando encontrar el momento indicado para pedirte que seas mi esposa y tú no paras de hacer preguntas como si fueras un maldito auror…_

_Hermione lo miró impactada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Oh, maldita sea- se lamentó Ron cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

_Hermione lo miró aún incapaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresa mientras el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente de pies a cabeza debido a los repentinos nervios que la invadían._

_Ron retiró las manos del rostro tomándose la cabeza._

_-Lo lamento, quería que fuera algo especial, llevo meses planeándolo, George iba a encargarse de los fuegos artificiales..._

_Hermione continuaba mirándolo hablar sin poder articular palabra, y entonces Ron la miró como si de repente todas sus angustias hubiesen desaparecido._

_-Ya sé- dijo con una sonrisa y la tomó de las manos.-Agárrate fuerte- le indicó mirándola fijamente._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione sin comprender lo que Ron hacía._

_-Solo has lo que te digo- pidió y entonces Hermione apretó sus manos, y en un chasquido ambos desaparecieron._

_Unos minutos después aterrizaron en un cuarto oscuro. Ron, quien aparentemente conocía el lugar, se giró para abrir una puerta y tomó nuevamente la mano de Hermione quien lo seguía sin hacer preguntas._

_Ambos salieron del pequeño cuarto y entonces el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al comprender donde estaban. Era la estación Kingcross._

_El lugar estaba casi vacío debido a que era muy tarde. Ron se detuvo entre los andenes nueve y diez, y soltó la mano de Hermione para plantarse frente a ella._

_-Bueno, detrás de esta pared fue la primera vez que te vi y para mí siempre ha representado mi regreso a ti- dijo nervioso- por que no importa cuantas veces nos enojáramos, o cuantas veces tuviese que separarme de ti, sabía que cada regreso a Hogwarts tu estarías aquí, detrás de esta pared, de nuevo. Tú ya sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, y que estoy locamente enamorado de ti- Ron dirigió una mano temblorosa a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita roja. Tomó aire intentando controlar los nervios y se hincó con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y la otra pierna plantada al frente, mientras Hermione lo observaba conteniendo la respiración._

_-Hermione- dijo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Hermione soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido._

_-Oh, Ron- susurró con la voz un poco ahogada mientras temblaba de la emoción y se acercó a él, quien se puso de pie para recibirla- por su puesto que acepto ser tu esposa- le dijo mirándolo fijamente y después le plantó un beso._

_Ron la abrazó con fuerza y después de un momento rompió con el beso._

_- Hay otro anuncio que tengo que hacerte- le dijo separándose de ella- como ahora pienso formar una familia contigo, eh decidido que no voy a continuar con el entrenamiento para ser auror, y voy a dedicarme de tiempo completo a ayudar a George con la tienda._

_-Pero…- dijo Hermione intentando objetar._

_-Ahora seré yo quien debe cuidar de ti, y quiero estar seguro de que mientras yo esté a tu lado nada ni nadie te lastime, además, tengo un buen presentimiento con la tienda._

_-Amor, tu sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte en todo- le dijo Hermione mirándolo con ternura y nuevamente lo besó._

_La imagen desapareció perdiéndose entre otros miles de recuerdos que pasaban rápidamente sucediéndose de manera caótica._

_-Eh pasado la última semana muriendo por dentro al no poder tenerte, ardiendo en celos ante el hecho de que estés con alguien más, a quien posiblemente amas más que a mí…_

_Instintivamente Hermione posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron para callarlo._

_-No- le susurró atormentada- nunca digas eso._

Ron abrió los ojos despertando, y permaneció recostado mirando fijamente el techo, dejando que la oscuridad le nublara la vista.

Hacía tres días que había sido dado de alta, y cuando llegó a su casa lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el vacío que reinaba en el lugar. Ella ya no estaba. Había puesto de cabeza la casa buscando alguna pertenencia de ella, sin embargo se lo había llevado todo.

Respiró profundamente y salió de la cama. Debían ser alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

El hecho de no tener noticias de ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con las imágenes del sueño corriendo en su cabeza. La imagen de aquella noche en Kingcross se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza martirizándolo. Se llevó las manos hacia el rostro con cansancio mientras se le iba formado un nudo en el estómago. La enorme masa de recuerdos que habían venido a desempolvar los últimos meses estaban apunto de hacer que la cabeza le explotara.

-Maldita sea- murmuró y se puso nuevamente de pie para salir de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo con paso cansado y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la tienda. Una botella de whisky de fuego bastaría para apagar el dolor y al menos en unas cuantas horas todo desaparecería y podría dormir.

* * *

-Ron- dijo una voz sonando lejana mientras Ron dormía profundamente sobre la cama desordenada ocupando toda la superficie.

-Ron- repitió de nuevo la voz y él se removió unos centímetros para de nuevo quedarse dormido.

-¡RON!- gritó la voz amplificada mientras un disparo de luz inundó la habitación. Ron apretó los ojos intentando acostumbrarlos a la claridad.

-¿George?- soltó adormilado- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Que te levantes y te des cuenta de que no puedes seguir así.

Ron soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se levantó de la cama.

-Con unos kilos de más y una matriz podrías ser mamá. ¡Ouch!- gimió cuando un cojín impactó contra su cabeza.

-Cállate pelmazo y mejor ponte a hacer algo productivo.

-Yo soy un hombre que se dedica a hacer millones de cosas productivas- replicó conteniendo un poco las nauseas.

-Por supuesto- dijo con sarcasmo el gemelo mirando todas las botellas de Whisky de fuego que estaban regadas en el suelo.

-Ni las mires, ese no es tu asunto- advirtió Ron.

-¡Me enfermas!- exclamó George- estoy harto de ver cómo te dejas devorar por el dolor ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?

-Por que no me interesa.

George suspiró con resignación. Ron era un idiota testarudo.

-Espero que al menos recuerdes que hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de los caídos en batalla-continuó concluyendo _el tema_.

-No iré- dijo sin rodeos.

-Si no vienes mandaré a tatuar en tu trasero con hierro ardiente "soy un perdedor" y mamá sabrá de esto.

Ron dio un bufido y entró al baño.

-Aún no sabes cómo tratar con un Weasley- dijo Kat entrando con un sobre y el diario matutino a la habitación.

-No creo que recuerde como leer- opinó George sarcástico.

-oh, no te preocupes, lo hará- la rubia se paró frente a la puerta del baño donde estaba Ron- Mira y aprende- le susurró a George quien soltó un bufido dándole a entender que era algo absurdo.

La rubia hizo un movimiento de varita y la carta desapareció.

-¿Y ese es tu brillante plan?- dijo George con sorna. Kat esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Un momento… ¿Ese sobre no es…?

* * *

Ron se miró al espejo notando que tenía un aspecto deplorable. Abrió la llave del lavabo para enjuagarse la cara en un intento de despertar por completo, y repentinamente una lechuza apareció dentro del baño posándose sobre su cabeza. La miró a través del espejo sin poder descifrar si era algo real o estaba soñando.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Ron ya que la lechuza le comenzó a picotearlo para llamar su atención. El pelirrojo tomó el sobre que había en su pata y le dio un manotazo para que se fuera (por lo que la lechuza le picoteo el brazo antes de marcharse).

Leyó sin mucho trabajo la leyenda en el membrete que decía: **"****Demanda de divorcio" **y sintió como repentinamente su cuerpo cobraba vida mientras la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a arder.

Llevaba días esperando alguna noticia suya, días sin poder dormir, y lo primero que a ella se le ocurría era nada mas ni nada menos que mandarle nuevamente el papel con la demanda de divorcio.

Furioso, salió del baño dando un portazo.

-¿Qué se cree Hermione?- masculló iracundo.

-Hoy tenemos una fiesta- anunció Kat como quien no quiere la cosa extendiendo el diario que traía en las manos a la altura del rostro de Ron, quien miró la página distraídamente.

-¿Así que un fiesta?- soltó con sorna- ¡Bien _Granger_!- exclamó con algo de furia contenida mientras leía el titular.

* * *

-Así que hoy es el día- dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina de Hermione sosteniendo el profeta, en cuya primera plana se anunciaba.

"_RECONOCIMIENTO A HERMIONE GRANGER FUTURO MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE MELIN 2da CLASE"_

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que por fin te habían aprobado la ley?, mira que dejar que nos enteráramos junto con otras diez millones de personas, es un poco hiriente.

-Esto está mal- murmuró aterrada Hermione leía el titular.

-Por qué esa cara, creí que estarías más contenta.

-Y lo estoy- dijo Hermione sin cambiar su cara de angustia- pero había olvidado por completo que era hoy.

De pronto Hermione cayó en cuenta de que Calvin se había pasado los últimos días haciéndole regalos para felicitarla por el asunto del nombramiento, pero había estado tan ocupada en evitar sentirse deprimida que no había puesto real interés en el asunto.

Ginny la miro ceñuda.

-No me digas que estas así por mi hermano.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No me puedes negar que ha estado todo demasiado tranquilo.

Ginny negó con resignación.

-No puedes simplemente olvidarte de ese asunto ¿verdad?. Piensa que muy pronto todo habrá terminado.

-Mientras él no firme, esto aun no acaba.

-Oh, no ¿Le mandaste la demanda?- inquirió Ginny comprendiendo la reacción de Hermione quien asintió apesadumbrada- ¿Crees que se aparezca?

-No sé que pensar- dijo Hermione sabiendo muy en el fondo que aquella era una invitación abierta al desastre, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tal vez enrealidad esperaba que él fuera.

* * *

Se había puesto un elegante vestido negro, pues estaba segura que esta noche todo el mundo tendría un excusa para estar pendiente de ella, por lo cual se vio obligada a arreglarse más de lo común y poner esmero en su imagen.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurró la voz de Calvin llamando la atención de Hermione que miraba de manera distraída el salón lleno de gente.

-Gracias

-Espero que no estés nerviosa, porque suficiente ridículo haremos conmigo tartamudeando cuando dé mi discurso dentro de unos minutos.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario por cortesía, ya que no se sentía realmente de ánimos para lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-Vamos amor, es enserio. Si sigues con esa cara voy a empezar preocuparme.

Hermione sintió la misma sensación de incomodidad que sentía cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _amor_ salir de los labios de Calvin, sin embargo no tuvo que fingir por mucho tiempo por que un hombre se acercó a él, le susurró algo al oído y Calvin se disculpó argumentando que tenía que retirarse a atender un asunto importante.

Hermione tomó asiento en una mesa que estaba desocupada y agradeció que nadie se acercara para hacerle compañía, ya que necesitaba pensar.

Con pesar recordó que Calvin le había propuesto nuevamente matrimonio justamente unas horas antes de partir para la fiesta, y ella nuevamente se había quedado sin responder. Calvin era un hombre maravilloso, era integro, era honesto, y por sobre todas las cosas se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella; pero a pesar de todo sabía que Calvin nunca iba a poder salir de la sombra de Ron si ella no se daba una oportunidad.

* * *

Salió de la chimenea y miró el lugar. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de estar en aquel sitio, pero no se iba a perder la ocasión. Ella así lo quería.

Caminó a paso tranquilo través del inmenso recibidor del lugar. No tenía prisa en llegar.

-Weasley- lo llamó la desagradable voz de Calvin. Sin siquiera inmutarse, continuo su camino ignorándolo.

-¿Sabes que no eres bienvenido verdad?- dijo Calvin en un nuevo intento de llamar su atención-¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?- insistió alcanzando a Ron y jalándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame- le dijo Ron arrebatándose de manera brusca- no te atrevas a volver a tocarme.

-Weasley, es mejor que me hagas caso y te retires por las buenas.

-Mira Walters, es mejor que te quede muy en claro que yo hago y voy a donde se me dé la gana.

-No con mi futura mujer- advirtió Calvin.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ron de manera brusca.

-Lo que escuchaste, ella es mía y no voy a permitir que te le acerques nunca más.

La ira recorrió en un segundo el cuerpo de Ron provocando que le estampara un puñetazo a Calvin.

-Ella sigue siendo mi esposa y es mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa estúpida idea, porque vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver para que eso suceda ¿Me escuchas?

Calvin se limpió la sangre que estaba en su labio.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- le dijo con furia antes de tirársele encima a Ron haciéndolo caer al suelo y después le estampó un puñetazo.

Ron giró sobre él y lo agarró de la camisa para aporrearlo contra el suelo mientras Calvin forcejeaba aventando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. La gente que estaba llegando al lugar comenzaba detenerse en la entrada para poder enterarse de primera mano de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tranquilos señores-dijo un hombre del servicio que luchaba por separarlos.

Tuvieron que intervenir George, Percy, Bill y Harry para poder quitar a Ron de encima del cuerpo de Calvin, y otro grupo de hombres se encargo de hacer lo mismo con Calvin, a quien se llevaron hacia el interior del salón.

-¿Que sucede contigo?-Preguntó Harry empujando a Ron quien se limitó apartar la mirada aún lleno de furia.

Percy se paró frente a la gente con intención de dispersarlos.

-Disculpen el percance señoras y señores, podrían por favor pasar al salón, aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

Los comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente y se fueron moviendo hacia el interior de la fiesta.

-¿Crees que debamos llevarlo a otra parte?- preguntó Bill.

-No- dijo George- déjenme hablar con él.

Ron lo miró extrañado, pero tanto Harry como sus otros dos hermanos respetaron la petición de George y se retiraron.

-¿Vas a sermonearme?- preguntó Ron.

-No, escuché todo lo que ese idiota te dijo y estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste.

Ron bajó la cabeza para evitar que George viera su expresión.

- Aun tienes tiempo- le dijo George poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Hermione vio aparecer a Calvin con el rostro magullado por enormes manchones rojos que comenzaban a hincharse, el labio roto y el ojo izquierdo levemente rojo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? -le preguntó preocupada.

-Ron el rey de los imbéciles me atacó como un salvaje cuando me vio en la entrada.

-¿Qué Ronald hizo que?- le interrogó Hermione escandalizada.

-Como lo escuchas, me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí y prácticamente intentó sacarme a patadas.

-Oh, Merlín- murmuró Hermione con culpabilidad- lo lamento tanto Calvin.

-No, tú no tienes nada que lamentar, todo esto es culpa de él, no tuya.

-Esto no ocurriría si no estuvieras conmigo- le dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

-Si es lo que tengo que soportar para estar a tu lado, vale la pena- le susurró Calvin haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa en el pecho de Hermione se hiciera más grande.

-Calvin…

-Señorita Granger- la llamó un hombre que estaba parado junto a su mesa interrumpiendo lo que estaba apunto de decir- es hora.

Hermione asintió y se disculpó con Calvin antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la parte trasera del escenario.

El hombre que venía con ella le indicó que iba a ser una de las primeras en el programa, por lo cual debía esperar en una sala que estaba a la derecha del acceso al escenario.

-Bonita fiesta- dijo una voz sumamente conocida atrayendo su atención cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la sala- aunque debo decir que el rojo siempre ha sido el color que mejor combina con tu piel- opinó provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Hermione y sus mejillas adoptaran una leve tonalidad carmesí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Hermione al ver a Ron apoyado sobre una columna de modo que quedaba fuera de la vista de todos los demás. Notó que tenía algunas marcas rojas en el rostro, que seguramente eran producto del impacto de los puños de Calvin, y traía el labio inferior roto e hinchado.

-Recibí tu invitación- le dijo Ron con sarcasmo mientras le enseñaba el sobre con la leyenda _Demanda de Divorcio _en el membrete.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ron, si no la quieres firmar, solo tienes que romperla como todas las demás.

-¿Entonces aun no le has dicho que si?- preguntó con desprecio.

-Eso es algo que no voy a discutir contigo.

-Yo decido eso- replicó Ron acercándose a ella.

-Esta vez no te va a funcionar- advirtió con la mirada clavada en la de él a manera de advertencia.

-¿Quien dice que tengo una estrategia?- preguntó haciéndose al desentendido.

-Eso tampoco va a funcionar

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- le susurró a centímetros de su rostro mientras la hacía estremecer.

Hermione viró la cara y se apartó.

-Ya no somos unos niños ¿Por qué no entiendes?

Ron la contempló por un momento y de manera automática fijó la mirada en su cuello. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y sonrió con amargura.

-Claro- dijo con ironía- no soy lo suficiente para la princesa Hermione - ella miró con el ceño levemente fruncido cuando él dio un paso para acortar la distancia, pero se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar mientras el pelirrojo tomaba el collar de perlas que reemplazaba la modesta cadena que siempre tenía-¿Cómo ibas a preferir al estúpido y temperamental Ronald Weasley que no sabe comportarse en público y no controla su comportamiento barbárico, cuando tienes al distinguido abogado Calvin Walters que te compra regalos caros y te lleva a cenar a lugares que yo ni siquiera conozco?- hizo un gesto de amargura- por supuesto que prefieres a Calvin.

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-No, si eso se nota- replicó con ironía

-Hablas como si no me conocieras

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Ron de manera gélida- poco a poco me voy dando cuenta de la clase de mujer que realmente eres.

Hermione le estampó una bofetada.

-No vales la pena- le dijo conteniendo las ganas de gritarle en un susurro lleno de dolor. Ambos se miraron matándose sutilmente sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Eso es todo?- le incitó Ron con sorna- vamos Hermione dilo, di que soy un desgraciado, grítalo, di que soy un maldito bastardo, échame en cara lo mucho que te eh hecho daño…

-Te odio- susurró con rabia Hermione mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a escapar lágrimas de ira.

Ron eliminó de una zancada la distancia entre ellos y le tomó el rostro de manera firme para evitar que ella apartara la mirada. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada estando el uno a centímetros del rostro del otro.

-Mentira- sentenció Ron y apresó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Lo labios de Hermione eran como un cálido veneno entre los labios de Ron. En ese momento quiso odiarla, quiso decirle todo aquello que llevaba callado, quiso poder gritarle que estaba muriendo por dentro. Pero solo pudo continuar besándola.

Era torpe, brusco, sin embargo no encontraba otra manera de desahogarlo. Hermione siguió el ritmo sin apartarse. Después de unos segundos el beso se fue tornando mas lento mientras Ron posaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermione.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos hipnotizados el uno en el otro. Aun podían sentir esa electricidad que hacía que cada poro de su piel se estremeciera zigzaguear en el ambiente y la sangre arder en sus venas mientras sus corazones bombeaban violentamente en sus pechos.

-Este año- dijo una atronadora voz al fondo viniendo desde el escenario y llenando el silencio del lugar- la confederación de magos ha decidido otorgarle a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger un merecido reconocimiento por su exhaustiva lucha a favor de la protección los derechos de las criaturas mágicas…

-Ven conmigo- dijo Ron con voz cálida aún mirándola fijamente.

-No puedo, todo el mundo está aquí…

-Ya has mentido antes para estar conmigo- le recordó Ron en tono suave y casi suplicante, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Hermione mirando sus labios casi con lujuria. Rodeó su cintura en un abrazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para comenzar a besarla, y al segundo siguiente ambos aparecieron en la habitación principal de su casa.

Los besos de Hermione eran cálidos, pausados, dulces, apasionados. Ron no podía parar de besarla. La deseaba igual o tal vez más que la primera vez. En sus ojos aún podía mirar esa chispa que lo volvía loco. Era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Se deshizo pacientemente del vestido de Hermione cubriendo su piel con besos. Aún podía sentir como ella contenía la respiración cada vez que acariciaba lentamente su cuerpo. Poco a poco Hermione se deshizo de la ropa de Ron siendo ahora ella la que besaba el cuello de Ron lentamente mientras deslizaba la camisa fuera de su cuerpo.

Le tomo el rostro hundiendo sus dedos entre su largo cabello castaño y la atrajo hacia él para de nuevo unirse en un beso. Era increíble la manera en la que podían perderse el uno en el otro. No hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que el otro necesitaba. No había otra persona que pudiese despertar todo aquello que Hermione le hacía sentir. A pesar de haberla poseído tantas veces aún se sentía como un niño cada que recorría su cuerpo, y su corazón aun latía acelerado al escuchar lo gemidos de placer que provocaba cada vez que se encontraba perdido en su cuerpo. Como ahora.

* * *

¿Cómo se habían convertido en lo que ahora eran?; esa pregunta aun seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Ron mientras observaba a Hermione dormir. Su respiración era tranquila y su expresión era de paz.

Ron comenzó a repasar los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Calvin horas antes y repentinamente el recuerdo de aquella noche en el ministerio vino a su mente.

_-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esto- dijo el hombre castaño con un tono cálido y le depositó un beso en la frente._

_-Gracias Calvin- dijo Hermione sonando un poco aliviada._

Ron se pasó las manos por el rostro y se puso de pie.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras el mismo sentimiento de ira le inundaba. Miró de nuevo a Hermione. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que habían hecho…quería que supiera lo mucho que la había extrañado, quería que sintiera todo lo que lo había lastimado, sin embargo nunca imaginó que se lastimarían tanto. Nunca sería igual. Él no era el mismo.

_-Tú volverás a ser lo que eras en cuanto recuperes la memoria y yo tendré que quedarme llorando con los pedazos de mi corazón roto…- _ resonó la voz de Hermione en la mente de Ron.

No eran los mismos. Ella había traicionado su confianza, pero aun así se llenaba la boca diciendo que lo amaba ¿Le había dado él motivos para hacerlo?. Hermione se removió un poco acomodándose sobre la cama y continúo durmiendo profundamente. No podía negar que era inmensamente feliz cuando ella estaba a su lado, y había momentos en los que realmente podía sentir que ella también lo amaba. ¿Pero era realmente amor, o simplemente era lastima? o aun peor, podía ser culpa. Le enfermaba saber que ella se burlaba en su cara metiendo a otro en su cama aprovechando lo vulnerable que él era entre sus brazos. Ron se puso de nuevo de pie. ¿En que se habían convertido?

Ya no podía más. Estaba enfermo de celos. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que había ocurrido. Lo había engañado. Pero él también lo había hecho. ¿Entonces por qué no eran felices? Alguna vez lo fueron. De eso estaba seguro.

_-Ya no somos unos niños ¿Por qué no entiendes?_

Ella tenía razón, a lo mejor eso era lo que había pasado, siempre habían sido muy diferentes, y ahora ella necesitaba algo más de lo que él le daba. Una nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo. Después de tanto, ella al fin se había dado cuenta de que posiblemente no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Era esa tal vez la respuesta a lo que había pasado. Era algo que debía suceder. Caminó hacia ella y acarició suavemente su rostro. Hermione frunció levemente el ceño entre sueños.

_-…ahora seré yo quien debe cuidar de ti y quiero estar seguro de que mientras yo esté a tu lado nada ni nadie te lastime…_- dijo repentinamente su propia voz resonando en su cabeza provocando que un nudo se formara en su garganta obligándolo a dar un sollozo ahogado. Le había mentido. Él se lo había prometido y no lo había cumplido. La había lastimado y tal vez también era por eso por lo que ahora se daba cuenta de que él realmente no valía la pena. Ella merecía ser feliz, más que nada, más que nadie. Él lo había sido a su lado.

Tomó su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Caminó hacia el buró, tomó pluma y papel y escribió una breve frase. Dejó la nota juntó a Hermione. Era lo correcto. Tomó el sobre que estaba en el suelo de la entrada y lo leyó con un poco de nostalgia _"Demanda de Divorcio"_. Respiró profundo y se lo guardo en el saco.

Era lo correcto.

* * *

La mañana parecía triste y sin vida cuando despertó en aquel nuevo y desconocido día. Entró al departamento que estaba rentando desde hacía algunos días y se dirigió hacia la sala para dejarse caer abatida en el sillón más cercano.

El horrible sentimiento de despertar sin él había creado un hueco en su interior.

Una lechuza apareció en la ventana picoteando para que le abriera, por lo cual se puso de pie con desgana y se dispuso a abrirle.

La lechuza le entregó la carta que traía en la pata y después se marchó.

Vio que en el membrete estaba el sello del ministerio y con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre.

_Estimada señorita Granger, es un placer informarle que hoy a primera hora de la mañana se ha presentado el señor Weasley al ministerio para firmar el documento de divorcio, cediendo así a todas sus demandas. _

_Supongo que estará usted muy complacida con el resultado, por lo cual me permito extender mis más sinceras felicitaciones._

_Atte._

_Alfred Abott_

_Licenciado en leyes mágicas_

Hermione se quedó mirando el pergamino por unos instantes mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba (lo cual tardó en notar). Inspiró profundo y con el cuerpo completamente tembloroso caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Calvin- soltó sorprendida al encontrarse con un hombre castaño mirándola fijamente desde la entrada.

-Decidí salir a dar un paseo después de lo ocurrido ayer en la fiesta y el camino me condujo hasta tu departamento- dijo con simplicidad y dio un paso hacia adelante para que dar a la altura de Hermione.

-Yo…- balbuceo Hermione difícilmente coordinándose. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese apagado. Calvin sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Todos cometemos errores- le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- lo único que ahora importa es que soy parte de tu futuro y que todo lo demás simplemente se borrará con el tiempo.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas mientras los brazos de Calvin la rodeaban.

-Seguiremos adelante con nuestros planes- le susurró el hombre acariciando delicadamente su cabello.

* * *

Snif snif snif snif snif… me eh pasado…

Bueeeeno aunque esto ya nos deja a un capitulo del final y eso es algo bueno no? (ok definitivamente comenzaré a seguir los consejos de VremyaLuny con ese bate para homerunear los tomatazos- jajajajaj creo que puedo escuchar los chillidos de frustración… jejejejejejjejeje, esta vez si me doy el gusto por que en la primera versión lo sufrí mucho… mi pobre y hermoso bebé pelirrojo tiene que sufrir tanto en esto…, pero bueno yo advertí que para estos dos últimos capítulos debían tener a un teddy bear cerca para abrazar a gusto para que las acompañe en el sufrimiento o en la celebración de la orquesta de insulto mentales a la autora muajajajajajajajjaja!!! -)…

Señores y señoritas (chiquillos y chiquillas jejejejeje) sus reviews le dan vida a esta historia así que me encantaría saber como vamos de ánimos hacia el final, y que les ha parecido este capitulo (en el caso de quienes ya han leído la historia que les pareció el regalito del inicio- por cierto está hecho para sowelu porque siempre se frustraba de que los recuerdos de Ron no aparecieran y de que los capítulos fueran tan cortos… eh hecho mi mejor esfuerzo en eso ¿eh? 'P ), si tienen alguna predicción para lo que va a ocurrir… podemos hacer apuestas jajajaja, podría poner en juego el capitulo extra que estoy pensando hacer si alguien le atina al final (no vale si ya leíste la historia jajajajajjajajajajaja eso sería spoilear a quienes la leen por primera vez jejejejejejejejje… aunque ahí podrían dar incluso consejos de lo que les gustaría que tratara el pequeño epílogo… ¿no les parece una buena idea?... se nota que me ha dejado de buen humor leer sus reviews? Por cierto mas vida a todas por los reviews, si el producto no convence su review le será reembolsado… jajajajajajajaajaj!).

Bueno ya dejo de explayarme y les dejo aquí muchos saludos y besitos rupertianos… Y NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES!!!

CIAO.

Respondiendo a los reviews…

**PAQUI:**

**!!!! (se nota que te extrañe?? Jejejejejejejjeje).**

Jejejejejejejje siii ya sé un capitulo y hemos dado doscientos pasos atrás… pero era justo y necesario jajajajjaja mi malevolidad me lo pedía a gritos, si no lo hacía podía perder mi mucosidad y después que hacía? Jajajajajjajajaja…

Por lo de Ron…

Ahora tienen el POV de Ron en cuanto a la situación, vea o no vea la realidad eso es algo que lo está atormentando y como leiste en este capi, es lo que lo lleva a tomar su decisión final… y por lo de Calvin y Hermione saliendo… eso es la cereza en el pastel… jajajajajjajajaja me gusta ser mala a lo grande!

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y pues… nos leeemos el próximo… aun no sé que día voy a publicar, a lo mejor lo adelante, a lo mejor no… puede incluso que publique el miércoles porque pienso hacer una maldad muy malévola a mi amiga osmara que me ha estado tortutando con que quiere que publique ya los últimos capítulos muajajajajaja

Un enorme saludo y muchos besitos rupertianos!!!1

Nos leemos por aquí…

CIAO


	16. Mi capacidad de amar parte1

Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!!

**Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews que eh recibido desde que la historia se publico, son de lo mejorr…**

**Quince**

**15**

**MI CAPACIDAD DE AMAR (parte 1)**

Se encontraba tirado sobre la cama mirando el techo del cuarto en el que dormía sobre la tienda de bromas mientras el timbre del teléfono inundaba el lugar. De pronto el timbre se cortó y su lugar fue reemplazado por la voz de Hermione.

_-"Hola, hablas a casa de Ron y Hermione…"_

-_"No estamos-_ interrumpió su propia voz-_ así que no te molestes en volver a llamar…"_

_-"¡Ron!"-_ reprimió la voz de Hermione.

_-"Ok_- dijo con voz de niño regañado el Ron dentro de la contestadora-_ dispara tu mensaje y nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo…"_

Ron apretó el botón del celular que tenía en la mano para colgar y nuevamente volvió a marcar provocando que el timbre del teléfono blanco que estaba en el suelo volviera a inundar el lugar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos un poco exaltada y se incorporó sobre la cama sintiéndose extraña; mareada, así que se dirigió al baño y se enjuagó la cara y la boca. Debía haberse quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Estaba cansada.

Soltó un bufido ya que inconscientemente repasaba otra vez las palabras que él había escrito en aquel papel. El contenido era prácticamente escaso, sin embargo en esos momentos era tan vital como el aire que llenaba sus pulmones de vida en la tarea de mantenerse cuerda y no dejarse abatir por el desasosiego.

"_prometí que nada ni nadie te lastimaría y como siempre te fallé. Lo lamento"_

Con los parpados temblorosos cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente.

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron mirándola con preocupación mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón con la cara pálida._

_-Yo… no estoy segura- dijo Hermione aún sacando cuentas mentales._

_-Maldición Hermione dime algo, lo que sea que esté pasando quiero saberlo ahora._

_Hermione lo miró dudosa y al encontrarse con lo ojos azules de Ron inundados en preocupación, el corazón se le encogió._

_-No te preocupes, no es nada malo._

_-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó con insistencia._

_-Si amor, simplemente tengo un retraso de dos semanas._

_-¿Retraso?- repitió Ron con apariencia de haber sido golpeado en el estómago por una bludger- quieres decir que…_

_-No estoy segura-aclaró Hermione asustada por su reacción._

_Ron se puso lentamente de pie restregándose la boca con la mano._

_-Merlín Ron, di algo- le pidió Hermione poniéndose de pie, y al tomarle las manos las sintió heladas._

_-Yo… - susurró Ron con la voz contenida y repentinamente se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿voy a ser papá?_

_Hermione sonrió aliviada con su reacción y entonces Ron la abrazó fuertemente._

_-Oh por Merlín Hermione, no sabes lo feliz que soy._

_-Ron, no es nada seguro, tengo que hacerme unos análisis para comprobar si es así._

_-¿Entonces aun no le puedo decir a nadie?- preguntó un poco desilusionado._

_-Creo que sería mejor estar seguros antes- dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro._

_Sin embargo cuando Hermione llegó al día siguiente con la noticia de que había sido una falsa alarma, vio que Ron- rompiendo con todos los acuerdos que habían hecho- no había podido resistirse la tentación de comprar un columpio e instalarlo en el jardín._

_-Podemos seguirlo intentando- dijo encogiéndose los hombros cuando Hermione le dio la noticia._

Ron abrió los ojos topándose de nuevo con la oscuridad que llenaba la habitación, aun se encontraba tirado sobre la cama y al fondo aún se podía escuchar su voz saliendo de la contestadora. Con el pulgar oprimió el botón del celular para cortar la llamada y la grabación de la máquina paró dejando así que un silencio sepulcral se devorará los recuerdos; sus recuerdos, envolviéndolos en la oscuridad que imperaba en el lugar.

* * *

Caminó con paso firme a través del Caldero Chorreante ignorando a Tom el tabernero que lo seguía intentando entablar conversación.

-Lamento lo del divorcio, ya supe por las noticias…

-Que tenga buenas tardes- dijo Ron cerrándole la puerta de la sala de chimeneas en las narices.

Habían sido las peores semanas de su vida, pero la verdad, este día se llevaba por mucho las palmas, y no necesitaba que uno más le recordara que era un completo imbécil. Era tan consciente de eso como las millones de personas que habitaban el planeta y que habían leído también el artículo de los preparativos de boda de su ex esposa, y sabía que aquello aun estaba empezando.

_-Ha devuelto todo el dinero sucio a la cámara de Gringotts esta mañana- _le informó Peter al inicio de la semana anterior mientras le mostraba la primera plana del profeta matutino del lunes.

Ron dio un profundo suspiro y entró en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos _Flu_ firmemente sostenidos en la mano. Las llamas lo envolvieron cuando dejó caer los polvos y pronunció _Weasley & Weasley_ antes de ser devorado por la llamarada verde.

Con una sensación de vértigo pasó el último tramo de su viaje antes de sentir como de manera violenta sus pies tocaban suelo firme, sin embargo él se mantuvo de pie.

Salió de la chimenea y levantó la vista justo para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de George.

-Vaya, ahora llegas a tu propia tienda desde el Caldero Chorreante_. _¡Que valiente!- dijo de manera sarcástica el gemelo. Ron rodó los ojos con fastidio y se dirigió hacia la ventana para cerrarla. Con solo asomarse unos milímetros un mar de flashazos se dispararon desde la parte de abajo donde la entrada a _Weasley & Weasley_ estaba abarrotada de reporteros y camarógrafos.

-Ahórratelo, mamá ya se ha encargado- dijo después de cerrar la ventana con voz casual a George quien lo miró exasperado.

-Ron, de todas las estupideces que has cometido en toda tu vida, esta es la más idiota por mucho…

-Es lo mejor- dijo Ron tratando de hacer a George entender que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-¿Para quién?- le espetó el gemelo.

-Para ambos- respondió Ron sin alterarse.

-¿Sabes que se casa mañana?

-Las cosas cambiaron- dijo Ron simplemente mientras jalaba una silla.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que se negaba a firmar el divorcio?

-¿Desde cuando eres mi consejera matrimonial?- le espetó Ron dejando la silla de lado para encararlo.

-¿Desde cuando piensas en lo correcto?- le espetó George- O mejor dicho- agregó con sorna- ¿Desde cuando piensas?

-No voy a permitir que te metas en mis asuntos- sentenció Ron manteniéndose firme.

-Entonces actúa razonablemente- le retó George irguiéndose a su altura.

-Tú no entiendes nada-dijo Ron sin alterarse.

-Aún te comportas como un tonto-dijo George comenzando a subir la voz - es como si los años que estuvieron juntos hubiesen sido en vano, siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro, ustedes siempre fueron…

-Casi no puedo recordar quienes éramos hace diez años- le cortó Ron con la voz sobria- Tal vez sea por que ya no existe nada de lo que alguna vez fuimos.

* * *

Estaba un poco cansada por todo lo que había tenido que conducir para llegar a casa de sus padres, pero como les prometió pasar ahí el último día antes de su boda para que su madre la ayudara con los últimos detalles, no había podido evadir el compromiso.

Bajó de la cajuela del auto su única maleta y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual tocó un par de veces y unos instantes después fue su padre quien le abrió.

-¡Princesa!- exclamó el hombre cuando la vio en la entrada.

-Hola papá- saludó Hermione aventándose en sus brazos.

-mmm que rico abrazo- dijo el señor Granger apretándola fuertemente.

-Te extrañaba, eso es todo- dijo Hermione aún prendida de su padre.

-Lo noto- bromeo el hombre y después se separó del abrazo para ayudar a Hermione a meter su maleta a la casa.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ah, tuvo una consulta de último momento- explicó el señor Granger- Tommy, el chico de los braquets, al parecer comió algo que no debía…

Hermione sonrió ante la explicación.

-Te noto cansada- le dijo su papá mirándola con preocupación.

-Mucho trabajo- mintió.

-Creí que ya habías terminado con ese asunto de la ley que tanto trabajo te estaba dando. Entiendo que una 2da clase en la orden de Merlín es algo importantísimo, pero amor, esos magos te están acabando.

Hermione asintió con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Palomitas?- dijo su papá intentando cambiar la conversación.

* * *

-Cambia tu cara, mamá pidió que todos estuviéramos presentes- le retó George a Ron antes de entrar a la madriguera.

-No estoy de ánimo para las reuniones familiares- dijo Ron reacio y entró por la puerta siguiendo a George.

-¡Que bueno que al fin llegaron!- exclamó la señora Weasley apenas entraron- eh hecho una cena especial...

-Mamá, no tienes que hacer esto- replicó Ron desganado.

-Ronald, por el amor a Merlín, será mejor que cambies esa actitud de inmediato. No voy a permitir que continúes en este estado.

Ron iba a replicar pero una pequeña figura apareció desde la sala.

-¡_Bron_!- exclamó el pequeño James corriendo hacia Ron mientras Harry venía corriendo tras él intentando alcanzarlo antes de que ocurriera algún accidente.

-Hola pequeño Canon- lo saludó Ron esbozando una sonrisa y se agachó para tomarlo en brazos- Potter, resígnate, nunca vas a lograr controlar a un Weasley- se burló antes de abrazar a Harry con su brazo libre- Wow, mira tu camisa- le dijo al pequeño James refiriéndose a la camisa naranja con el logotipo de lo Chuddley Canons que traía puesta.

-Es la que le diste para su cumpleaños, supongo que es el llamativo naranja lo que lo hace no querer quitársela de encima.

-Veo que tú si sabes lo que es bueno pequeño- le dijo Ron orgulloso a su sobrino.

-_Cañon-_dijo el niño señalando las dos C que estaban en su pecho y Ron le sonrió con un 'yeah'.

-¿Y cómo estas?- preguntó Harry después de que la señora Weasley y George se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- le dijo Ron con tono serio y Harry simplemente asintió.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y ocuparon un lugar en la mesa. Ron notó que Ginny no había llegado y Harry le explicó que había tenido que ir a cubrir un partido de Quidditch, el cual se convirtió en el tema principal cuando Ginny atravesó el umbral de la puerta con la cara pintada de verde oscuro en apoyo a las Arpías.

-Ahora entiendo la urgencia por cubrir la nota- se burló George ganándose un puñetazo de Ginny en el brazo.

-Estaba trabajando- se defendió.

-Claro, mientras gritabas como histérica en los mejores asientos del partido por ser ex jugadora.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Una tiene que hacer sacrificios- dijo Ginny de manera cínica ganándose una bulla general de 'aaaah claro'.

Después de que la familia de Percy llegó, la señora Weasley anunció que Bill y su familia se habían tenido que ir de emergencia a Escocia y no iban a estar presentes en la cena, por lo que fue en busca de su esposo que estaba limpiando el cobertizo (aunque Ron sabía por informes de George que su papá estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto que implicaba un horno de microondas).

Minutos después el señor Weasley entró a la cocina luciendo abochornado y con el rostro colorado, seguido muy de cerca por su esposa que traía el ceño profundamente fruncido. Todos fingieron no notar la situación y ayudaron a servir la cena, pero cuando se dispusieron a cenar, escucharon a su madre refunfuñar sobre un endemoniado cachivache mientras su padre parecía lucir culpable, ante lo cual todos fingieron demencia (puesto que sabían perfectamente a que se refería y no querían verse implicados), y comenzaron a comer.

Ron y el pequeño James comían puré de papás, aunque a decir verdad era James el que criaba a su tío dándole puré con la mano, mientras la pequeña Molly aplaudía y se reía de las caras graciosas que ponía Ron mientras masticaba, por lo cual Ginny y la señora Weasley regañaban a Ron por dejar hacer a James todo lo que se le viniera en gana y andar dando el mal ejemplo a su sobrina.

-Son demasiado pequeños para que empiecen a tratarlos como unos reclusos- contraatacó Ron con la boca manchada de puré.

-Ronald Weasley…-dijo su madre con un tono amenazador.

-Creo que será mejor huir- susurró Ron mirando a James y a Molly con una exagerada mueca de terror en el rostro.

Ron llevó a los niños a lavarse y después los sacó al patio.

-¡Hey Potter!- le gritó Ron a Harry que estaba en la puerta vigilándolos por órdenes de Ginny- ¿Quieres venir a que los chicos y yo te pateemos el trasero en una carrera de escobas?, nos hace falta uno para que monte con Molly.

-Olvídalo, Ginny se va a poner histérica.

-Ginny es una histérica por naturaleza- apuntó Ron subiendo junto con el pequeño James a la vieja saeta de fuego que tenían en el cobertizo.

-Vamos tío Harry- dijo la pequeña Molly poniendo carita de pena, ante la cual Harry suspiró resignado y fue a tomar una escoba para jugar con ellos. Su hijo lo saludo ondeando la mano mientras le sonreía y Harry negó levemente resignado. Cuando estaba con Ron, su hijo no tenía ojos para nadie más.

* * *

-¿Te vas?- preguntó la señora Weasley cuando vio bajar a Ron con ropa de calle después de tener que darse un baño porque había quedado cubierto de tierra y sudor mientras jugaba con los niños a girar como troncos en el pasto celebrando el resultado de la carrera de escobas (lo cual le había valido un monumental regaño por parte de Ginny, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que sus sobrinas habían comenzado a caminar Fleur y Percy no habían parado de hacer lo mismo).

-Si- respondió.

-¿Porque no mejor te quedas hijo?- le ofreció con un tono maternal que solo usaba cuando buscaba persuadirlo de hacer algo.

-Mamá, mañana voy a abrir la tienda temprano

-Pero te puedes ir desde aquí por la red flu. Ya es muy tarde, me preocupa que te vayas…

-Mamá, no voy suicidarme ni a irrumpir en la boda de Hermione

La señora Weasley suspiró con pesar.

-Hijo- le dijo con infinita ternura y tomó el rostro para plantarle un beso en la frente- Yo sé cuanto la amas…

-Ella se merece lo mejor- dijo Ron y su madre lo miró con el corazón encogido mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Tú también lo mereces amor- le dijo suavemente y le sonrió- solamente que a veces te cuesta darte cuenta de las cosas.

Ron asintió.

-Prométeme que te vas a quedar a dormir esta noche- pidió su madre aprovechando la situación y Ron no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina mirando hacia el frente mientras sostenía la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo cereal.

Hacía mucho que no estaba en casa de sus padres, por lo que su habitación aún se conservaba exactamente como la había dejado cuando se mudó. Suspiró y dejó caer la cuchara en el tazón llevándose las manos al rostro.

Había sido doloroso entrar y encontrarse con tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos de él.

-¿Tuviste una mala noche?- preguntó su madre entrando a la cocina.

Hermione no respondió, sino que mantuvo el rostro entre sus manos. Seguramente su madre había escuchado todo el destrozo que había realizado la noche anterior cuando hizo estallar las repisas de su cuarto. No podía explicar por qué había hecho algo tan impulsivo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el asfixiante sentimiento de dolor que en ese momento la inundaba.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó nuevamente la madre de Hermione sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con un brazo.

Hermione movió la cabeza levemente negando y sin decir palabra apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

-Hermione, no tienes que hacer esto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobre saltado y con la cabeza aun torcida se quedó observando hacia el vacío. Había tenido un extraño sueño en el cual una pequeña pelirroja de cabello rizado le tomaba la mano mientras le decía entre sonrisas_ "Vamos papi, vamos"_.

Se enderezo y frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de mermar la euforia que había ocasionado el sueño. _Esa_ niña.

De pronto sintió un golpe en el pecho que se convirtió en un horrible vacío. Se sintió mareado. Esa pequeña solía ser producto de las fantasías de Hermione en sus innumerables desvelos planeando la hermosa familia que serían...

-¡Vaya!, al fin despiertas- dijo George con fastidio mientras entraba al lugar- llevo siglos tratando de despertarte.

Ron se incorporó en la silla y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la bodega de la tienda. La noche anterior en la madriguera definitivamente no había podido dormir con tanto recuerdo rondándole la cabeza.

-Hay muchísima gente, imagino que además de comprar vienen a echarte un vistazo- le dijo George tomando una caja de surtido salta clases. Ron bostezó con fastidio y se puso de pie sin mucho ánimo de tener público.

Cuando salió de la bodega su paso se vio obstruido por legiones de niños y adultos que se encontraban comprando. Podía sentir las miradas discretas sobre él, por lo que pidió paso a malas maneras y se dirigió hacia la zona del mostrador con intención de escabullirse hacia las escaleras y entrar a la oficina (dudaba mucho que con todo ese gentío pudiese aparecerse sin caerle encima a nadie, y desgraciadamente la oficina y el cuarto estaban protegidos contra apariciones).

-¡Ron Weasley!- dijo una voz gritando su nombre por encima del bullicio y un flashazo lo cegó por unos instantes. Parpadeó varias veces viendo lucecitas de colores mientras la misma voz que unos segundos antes había gritado su nombre continuaba hablando y haciendo preguntas sobre su vida personal de manera desbocada. Ron sintió una mano tomarlo por el brazo y al girar la cabeza aturdido, se encontró con George.

-Fuera Skeeter- le dijo a la vieja mujer con un tono autoritario que Ron pocas veces le había escuchado.

Ron parpadeó confundido y vio a Rita Skeeter con sus odiosos rizos canos y sus estúpidos lentes que mas parecían un antifaz sacado de un disfraz barato. La mujer estiró sus labios en una sonrisa forzada que hizo resaltar las arrugas en las comisuras de su boca.

-Vamos joven Weasley, solo hago mi trabajo y tu hermano es noticia esta mañana.

-No me importa, no te quiero cerca- espetó George aun parado con Ron a medio camino del mostrador. Mientras otro nuevo flashazo se disparaba.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esas estupideces, tu hermano ha sido mi primera plana por el último año…

Ron veía como la gente se iba amontonando para ver lo que ocurría, y se sintió sofocado ante las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos que llenaban el ambiente. Repentinamente se arrebató del brazo de George que discutía acaloradamente con Rita Skeeter y comenzó a empujar a todo el mundo para hacerse paso hacia la calle.

-¡Ron!- escuchó gritar a Kat mientras atravesaba la puerta, pero no se detuvo.

Dio un profundo respiro mientras caminaba por el callejón con alguna gente que estaba en la calle mirándolo. Ron decidió ignorarlos y continuar su camino; necesitaba salir de ahí. Un hombre en la puerta de la librería _Flourish y Blotts_ estaba anunciando el profeta. Ron echó un vistazo a la primera plana e inmediatamente sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas.

"_**SE CASA"**_

Leyó en el titular y miró la fotografía que estaba debajo, en la cual Hermione sonreía tímidamente a las cámaras, tomada de la mano de Calvin, terminando la fotografía con un tímido beso en los labios.

El hombre que estaba en el puesto le preguntó si quería comprar el profeta. Ron lo miró aun aturdido y retrocedió de manera automática para continuar su camino, sin embargo no se sintió nada mejor al notar que en todo el callejón estaba la fotografía de la primera plana del profeta adornando las entradas de varias tiendas mientras los vendedores ofrecían las noticias mas frescas.

Abrumado, Ron se dirigió a el Caldero Chorreante y cruzó el bar con rapidez para huir hacia las calles del Londres muggle.

* * *

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el espejo contemplando su reflejo.

-Tu vestido es muy sencillo, pero se te ve hermoso- comentó Madame Malkin mientras ajustaba los costados con un alfiler mágico que cosía en segundos un perfecto acabado- Aunque el que usaste cuando…

-Es que ese era uno diferente- dijo Hermione cortando la frase a Madame Malkin.

-Ah, si, recuerdo que era para aquella ceremonia muggle en la inclesia- la mujer frunció el ceño como pensando en su última palabra- ¿era así como se llamaba no?

-Iglesia- corrigió la madre de Hermione.

-Oh, si- accedió Madame Malkin- ¿y esta vez cuándo será?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esa ceremonia solo se puede llevar a cabo una sola vez- aclaró la señora Granger- Es la ceremonia de la unión de las almas en una armonía eterna…

-Ya veo- dijo Madame Malkin mientras volvía a revisar el borde de la falda del vestido.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro.

_-"La unión de las almas en una armonía eterna"_- pensó Hermione con pesar mientras miraba su reflejo y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó de manera automática hacia aquella tarde inundando su mente con la imagen de Ron esperándola al pie del altar.

_-oh Merlín- susurró__ Ron parpadeando rápidamente._

_Cuando su padre le entregó su mano a Ron, Hermione lo sintió temblar bajo el contacto y sonrió hacia el joven pelirrojo que la miraba atontado. En ese momento sintió que el amor verdadero podía durar eternamente y se sintió afortunada de haberlo encontrarlo._

-¿Tienes dudas?- dijo la voz de su madre sacándola de su trance.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- soltó Hermione con sorpresa mientras miraba hacia ella a través del espejo.

-A que si realmente estas segura de casarte con Calvin

-Mamá, tú más que nadie me deberías dar tu apoyo- replicó Hermione con desgana.

-Tienes dudas- afirmó la señora Granger en un suspiro de resignación mientras Hermione miraba hipnotizada su propio reflejo con los ojos cristalizados por pequeñas lágrimas.

* * *

-¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó Kat mientras George atendía a los últimos clientes que estaban en la fila para pagar.

-Que tengan buenas tardes- dijo George despidiéndose de los clientes y después se giró hacia Kat- se podría decir que si.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?- preguntó Kat sentándose sobre el mostrador.

-No piensa hacer nada- respondió el gemelo con voz inexpresiva.

-¡¿Está demente?! ¡El amor de su vida va a casarse hoy!- exclamó Kat

-Se veía bastante convencido cuando discutimos. Creo que esta vez si va a ser definitivo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo entonces.

George bufó con fastidio.

-Kat, él ya no puede más consigo mismo, fue por eso que decidió firmar el divorcio.

-Lo del divorcio es un asunto controlado- replicó Kat con seguridad.

-Lo hemos intentado todo- dijo George exasperado- pero él ya no puede estar con ella. Kat yo los vi el día de la fiesta de conmemoración a los caídos, y escuché todo lo que se dijeron. Yo estaba ahí. Ron está tan lastimado como ella…

-¿Quieres decir que vas a dejar que se de por vencido?

- Posiblemente sea lo correcto que se separen, a lo mejor…

-No me salgas con que no estaban destinados a estar juntos porque te atravieso-amenazó Kat con enojo y se bajó del mostrador para caminar unos pasos- me temo que es hora de tratar de frente todo este montaje…

-Kat, espera, ¿Qué…?

-Es mi culpa- le dijo a George sin detenerse y salió de la tienda obligando a George a tener que seguirla.

-¡Claro y que la tienda Fred la atienda!-gritó el retrato de Fred cruzando los brazos enfurruñado.

-¿Q-que?- soltó George confundido dirigiéndose a Kat sin hacer caso a Fred- ¿A-a que t-te…? ¡Espera!- se regresó hacia la tienda para asegurarse que estuviera vacía, después le tiró un hechizo para que la puerta se cerrara e hizo aparecer un cartel que decía _'cerrado por reparaciones'_.

Kat lo miró extrañada.

-La fuerza de la costumbre- explicó George- ¡Pero eso es lo de menos! ¿Kat que demonios está pasando?

-Te explico en el camino, tenemos que encontrar a Ron, Hermione se casa en unas horas.

-¿Y eso que…?

-Te explico en el camino

* * *

_-¡Corrí detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! Te supliqué que volvieras._

_-Lo sé -dijo Ron-. Hermione, lo siento, de verdad..._

_-¡Oh, lo sientes!_

_Soltó una risa aguda que sonó fuera de control. Ron miró a Harry buscando ayuda, pero Harry simplemente le hizo una mueca impotente._

_-¿Vuelves después de semanas... semanas... y crees que todo se arreglará diciendo simplemente lo siento?_

_-Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? -gritó Ron contraatacando._

_-¡Oh, no sé! -chilló Hermione con feo sarcasmo-. Exprime tu cerebro, Ron, eso solo debería llevarte un par de segundos..._

_-Hermione -intervino Harry, que consideró eso un golpe bajo-, acaba de salvarme la..._

_-¡No me importa! -gritó ella-. ¡No me importa lo que ha hecho! Semanas y semanas en las que podríamos haber muerto por lo que él sabía..._

_-¡Sabía que no estaban muertos!_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó inundando su mente y la imagen de la oscura celda de la Mansión Malfoy sustituyó el anterior recuerdo.

_-¡HERMIONE!_

Ron cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras la copa que tenía en la mano se hacía añicos por la fuerza con la que la sostenía y abrió la mano de inmediato. Miró fijamente la sangre entre las astillas y no pudo evitar sentirse mas miserable al recordar todas las veces que Hermione se había encargado de sus accidentes, resultado de los experimentos que George y el hacían en la tienda.

Por un momento se preguntó si algún día el dolor desaparecería, pero llevaba preguntándose lo mismo desde que había llegado a aquel bar horas atrás, y aun continuaba tan sumergido y sin respuestas que como estaba cuando llegó.

-No deberías dañarte de esta manera- dijo una voz a espaldas de Ron.

El pelirrojo bufó.

-Un poco de whisky de fuego no me matará más- ironizó haciendo regresar la copa a su estado original y se sirvió otra copa de whisky de fuego.

La dueña de la voz se acercó hacia el lugar vacío de la barra junto a Ron dejando a la vista el rostro de Olivia.

-Quiero otra de lo mismo- dijo Olivia al tabernero.

-¿No deberías estarte preparando para la gran fiesta?, tengo entendido que hay que ser muy puntuales; _tal vez_ _sea que el novio teme que la novia se arrepienta_- agregó Ron mentalmente mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

-No estoy invitada- respondió Olivia.

-No entiendo- dijo extrañado.

-No tiene importancia- Olivia levantó su vaso y dio un largo sorbo.

-Últimamente nada que tenga que ver con ella tiene importancia para mi- soltó Ron con amargura.

-No vale la pena martirizarte de esta manera- dijo Olivia tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-No necesito a alguien más que me diga lo que debo hacer- replicó Ron sin separarse. Olivia le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar.

-Estarás mejor sin ella, no creo que quede mucho de su patética vida- Ron la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Olivia abrió exageradamente los ojos y retiró las manos del rostro de Ron.

-A que gracias a todo lo que hice, a la estúpida esa se le cayó el pedestal; al fin sufre todo lo que yo sufrí- Olivia apretó los dientes y desvió el rostro.

Ron se sentía extraño, como si una bludger hubiese impactado contra su cabeza… ¿A qué se refería Olivia?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La mujer lo miró horrorizada y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Se puso de pie, pero Ron la tomó del brazo.

-Respóndeme- exigió.

-Destruirla- respondió con un tono psicópata y se giró hacia Ron- no fue muy difícil descubrir que tú eres su punto débil- la mujer soltó un bufido- fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño- agregó sonriendo de manera maliciosa- eres tan estúpido y celoso…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- insistió de nuevo oprimiendo un poco más el brazo mientras Olivia reía burlonamente.

-La obligue a serte infiel-dijo con tono de burla- y tú caíste como un estúpido.

-Ella jamás caería en algo así- replicó Ron.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Calvin- susurró sorprendido y Olivia sonrió con triunfo.

-Mira que eres lento, te costó un divorcio darte cuenta- se burló con saña- contactar al tonto de Calvin para que mi plan tomara forma no fue nada difícil- dio un suspiro de fastidio- fue un poco difícil manipularlo, porque mira que es un tipo bastante perspicaz, no por nada es abogado. Pero el pobre está tan enamorado- hizo un fingido gesto de pena- me parte el corazón.

-No…- soltó Ron casi sin aliento.

-Pobre Ronie- se burló haciendo un puchero- incluso te acostaste con su mejor amiga para hacer la caída más dolorosa

-Eso es mentira, yo jamás me eh acostado contigo- soltó él de manera brusca.

-Notarás que suelo ser sumamente persuasiva cuando me lo propongo- dijo sin pizca de vergüenza- solo tuve que confesarle accidentalmente que tú y yo éramos amantes…

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

-¡Esa estúpida merece todo lo que le paso!- grito fuera de sí.

-No sabes lo que dices- soltó Ron con rabia.

-Oh, claro que sé de lo que estoy hablando, una aberración como esa no merece tener todo lo que tiene, no merece toda la gloria que se le otorga; mi familia es vista como escoria mientras esa basura se coloca en la orden de Merlín sólo por ser amiga de Harry Potter. ¡El gran Harry Potter! -repitió con sorna- ¡amigo de los elfos y los sangre sucia!

Ron la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Tu fuiste la que provocó el accidente?

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida?- dijo Olivia con furia- tú y tu maldito accidente nos dieron un enorme dolor de cabeza- curvo la boca en un fría sonrisa- pero tú mismo me devolviste la oportunidad; la volviste a enamorar y de nuevo tuve a Calvin bajo mi mando.

-Tú… ¿tuviste algo que ver con que recuperara la memoria?

-Si- respondió sin rodeos- le lave el cerebro al tonto ese para que te obligara a recuperar la memoria, fue él quien te echó un cruciatus en la puerta de la tienda de bromas- soltó un suspiro de fingido aburrimiento- ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los tratamientos muggles con choques eléctricos que ayudan a recuperar la memoria?, pues fue así como logramos encontrar la clave para hacerte recordar, después de una fuerte descarga lo mínimo que tuvimos que hacer fue esperar.

Ron la miró con una expresión indefinible en el rostro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada aún clavada en la mujer.

-Y si fuera verdad- comenzó- ¿Por qué me lo dirías? ¿Qué ganarías con ello?... con confesar…

Hubo un estruendo que hizo callar a Ron y repentinamente Olivia cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceó Ron atónito.

-Un eficiente Veritaserum- dijo una voz conocida y al regresar la vista al frente Ron pudo notar a Kat con la varita aun en alto, parada unos pasos atrás de donde estaba sentada Olivia- hace cantar hasta McGonagall su más íntimo secreto- continuó con suficiencia mientras se guardaba la varita entre la túnica.

-A veces me das un poco de miedo- confesó George quitándose la capa de invisibilidad de encima.

Ron los miró sin comprender ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

* * *

**Hello!! Se preguntarán… ¿y a esta que demonios le ´pico para publicar un miércoles??? Puueeees, la maldad suele mover montañasss (SI OSMARA, ESTA ES UNA MALDAD DEDICADA A TI, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS SUFRIDO Y SI NO… maldita sea! Porque no entras a tiempo??!!).**

**Imagino que en este preciso momento han de haber millones de maldiciones volando por los aires con dirección a mi casa… xD!!! pero me consuela pensar que a lo mejor ese proceso funciona como la señal de los teléfonos celulares y si se satura puede que se pierdan durante el viaje…**

**(silencio incómodo)**

**Ok, supongo que tendré que poner una placa de metal encima del techo de mi casa para repeler los tomatazos, vociferadores, bombas fétidas, etc., etc….**

**Espero que continúen comentando la historia, que manden mas predicciones y que pueeees se preparen psicológicamente, por el viernes viene el absoluto finaaaaaallll!!!!**

**(dios que mala soy!!!!)….**

**Un enorme saludo, y les mando muchos besitos rupertianos…**

**POR CIERTO! No suelten a su teddy bear que a esto todavía le faltan algunas sorpresillas… cumplo con avisar ¿eh?**

**Ahora sip…**

**CIAO.**

**Respondiendo a los review que me faltaron:**

**Ana!:** UUUUyyy no puedo decrite si has quedado cerca o no pero aun nos queda un capitulo… jejejejejeje mi último suspiro de maldad… muajajajajajajja!!!! …

Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha por que al menos tu petición de la publicación rápida se haya cumplido… ¿Merezco recompensa??...

**Paqui:** PAQUI! Hello!!

Jajajajajajajajajaja mira que me eh vuelto adictiva como la coca-cola jajajajajajajajaja!!!

¿Paqui siendo malévola? (diooos debo dejar de enseñarles tanto). UUUUUyyyy bien hago en poner mi placa de metal en el techo de la casa, al menos puedo salirme del radar por un rato… jejejejejejejejeje… en cuanto al tio voldy… supongo que resucitaré a Lily Evans para que me proteja… jajajajajajaj –es broma-.

Ay Paqui, nuestro amado Ron al fin se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado desde el inicio, porque su destino era estar conmigo y al fin ha decidido hacerlo… uuuy que viajes mas fuertes me doy jajajajajajja!!!1

No, ya en serio, ya sé que fui cruel, pero Ron tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva, y pues, imagina que algo como lo que a él le ocurrió nos pasara, y aunque en un proncipio le fue muy fácil estar enojado con ella y hacerle la vida imposible porque se reprimía los recuerdos, al final no pudo con la masa de estos mismos desatada por su perdida y recuperación de memoria… lo mas sensato (alguien ya me lo había comentado en un review, y la verdad yo concuerdo) era hacer esto, irse, perdonar y marcharse…

Y en cuanto a Calvin… ese pobre, como ya habrás notado, es un imbécil.. ¿Qué si tengo algún sentimiento hacia él? Por mi que lo desmiembren, al fin y al cabo se lo merece el muy…

EN finnn veo que no te has aventurado a hacer predicciones muajajajajajajajaj!!! Eso demuestra migrado de maldad!!!! Muajajajajajajja!!!!!

Un enorme saludo, y nos leemos el próximo viernes con el final definitivooo!!!!!

CIAO!.


	17. Mi capacidad de amar parte 2

_Este capítulo va dedicado a..._

_**Asceneth, Osmara (quien me ha torturado hasta el cansancio para que no abandone mis historias), Patty, Joanna, Rosana (así es Katherin)**__ por impulsarme, aun sin saberlo, a escribir todas las fumadas que escribo._

_Va dedicado a __**Cristian**__, por recordarme que las cosas no vienen solas, si no que hay que arriesgarse para realmente conseguir lo que se desea; porque posiblemente nunca estemos preparados para recibir todo lo que vendrá, pero vale la pena intentar hacer los sueños realidad. _

_Va dedicado __**a**__**Aeerdna**__**,**__** a CharloOtte, a **__**Copia Pirata**_ (fan de hueso colorado, qquien esta por aquí por que es una lectora sobreviviente de la primera versión de esta marihuanada), a _**V-Weasley**__**, a ELINA, a **__**kisa kuchiky**__** , a **__**fd-potter**__** , a paqui **_(quien por cierto lleva el record de los reviews en casi todos los capitulos jejejejejjeje…), **a **_**Lilian Sophia Potter**__** , **__**corchito**__** , a **__**UtraVioleta**__** , a **__**Alffindor**__**, a **__**Alecita-Luna**__** , a **__**moony y sunny**__**, a **__**sk8girl59**_ (quien es una sobreviviente más de esta marihuanada y quien por cierto ayudo a encontrar la inspiración para estos dos últimos capituloss y continúa tan fiel aunque le saque canas verdes), **a** _**Celedir El Eterno**_ , **a** _**ClausXD**_ , **a** _**krump**_, **a** _**manzanaaa**__** ,**_ **a **_**LexaLaneLK**_ , **a **_**VremyaLuny**___, **a** _**avril3potter3and3xD**_ , **a **_**.epilogo**_ , **a** _**Ana!**_, **a** _**danielaweasley**_, **a** _**Daniera Grint**_, _**a**__**Amelie**__**,a **__**Ainhochu**__** , a **__**cami_wesley**__** , a**____**4ever**__** , a **__**Beatrix90**__** , a **__**pop_rock**__** , a **__**KUKI-KIUT**__** , a **__**javipotter**__** , a **__**Fabi Blakc**__** , a **__**Celeste_Nobilis**__** , a **__**Sunny Mikayla**__**, a **__**rupeertt_griintt**__**, a **__**Maru Potter Cullen**__** , **__**y a todos los lectores que apesar de no dejar un review en el panel están pendientes de la historia.**__ GRACIAS; por darme la oportunidad de dar conocer mi humilde trabajo, y por darme una oportunidad de robar un poquito de su tiempo a lo largo de toda la historia. Porque gracias a ustedes este fic se mantiene aún con vida a pesar de haberme tardado tanto en publicar, porque siguen aquí junto a mí, al pie del cañón para saber que será de la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos._

_( UFF!!... espero que mi discurso haya sido lo suficientemente conmovedor para no recibir cartas bomba después de que terminen de leer el último capítulo- ya saben, por ese insignificante detalle de haberme vuelto a atrasar en publicar el último capitulo... aunque deben admitir que un día es cosita de nada –eliloca ensancha su sonrisa con una carita angelical-)_

_**Pues con el número de reviews más alto a lo largo de estos Quince capítulos, les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo final...**_

_**¡¡¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**_

**Quince**

**15**

**MI CAPACIDAD DE AMAR (parte 2)**

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que su papá viniera por ella, tal y como lo habían acordado para que llegaran juntos a la ceremonia. Le parecía un poco absurdo, sin embargo accedió sin muchas replicas. Simplemente no estaba de ánimo. Su madre lo atribuía a los _"nervios"_, pero podía notar una nota de ironía en su voz cada vez que la escuchaba repetir lo mismo.

Jugueteaba con las teclas del piano que estaba frente a ella intentando despejar su mente cuando el timbre de la puerta inundó el salón captando su atención.

Caminó levantando un poco su vestido hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó sorprendida al ver al hombre que estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vengo a decirte que no te puedes casar.

* * *

Entraron a _Weasley & Weasley_ y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. El corazón de Ron bombeaba estrepitosamente en su pecho, tanto que incluso comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-Necesito que veas algo- dijo Kat avanzando hacia una vasija que irradiaba luz que estaba sobre el escritorio del cuarto; la rubia vació el contenido de una pequeña botellita en el interior del recipiente.

Ron se colocó frente a la vasija y observó atento la imagen que flotaba en la superficie de la vasija; tuvo la impresión de reconocer a la figura en la imagen, así que se acercó un poco más a la superficie y notó que efectivamente, era Hermione que caminaba en una acera junto a un edificio. Ron se acercó más y de pronto algo lo jaló al interior sumergiéndolo en el agua plateada donde flotaba la imagen.

Hermione caminaba a prisa y miraba a cada respiro su reloj.

-Me va a matar- susurró sin detenerse siquiera a mirar si algún automóvil se avecinaba al cruzar la calle. Ron casi tenía que correr para llevar su paso; sin embargo no importaba, no quería perder detalle.

Hermione entró a un estacionamiento que estaba en la planta baja del edificio; iba revisando su bolsa, al parecer en busca de sus llaves.

-¿Hermione?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo a ambos voltear sobresaltados.

Un hombre con traje gris-claro y corbata roja caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Calvin!- dijo Hermione manera de saludo.

-Parece que te espanté- dijo Calvin con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello de manera automática.

Ron sintió arder las entrañas ante tal escena, sin embargo continuó observando.

-Pues… si, la verdad es que venía distraída- dijo intentando no sonar grosera a causa de la prisa- pero está bien- giró hacia la puerta de su auto e introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Llevas prisa?- soltó Calvin de manera desesperada.

-Si, la verdad es que llevo un poco de prisa- reconoció Hermione deteniendo la manija de la portezuela que estaba apunto de abrir.

-¡Oh!, es que necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo sonando algo afectado.

Hermione pareció un poco avergonzada por la conducta que estaba teniendo con Calvin.

-_Esta vez voy a tener que hacer méritos por que Ron me la va a armar en grande_- dijo para sí misma mientras se giraba hacia Calvin.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

Calvin exhaló con una expresión tensa y fijó la mirada en Hermione.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más…- comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia Hermione y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos; la había tomado por sorpresa y no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar y alejarlo.

-Te amo- le dijo Calvin separándose.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltó Hermione conmocionada.

-Q-Qué… estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y disculpa si me comporto osado, es sólo que ya no lo soporto más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que…

-Olvídalo- dijo Hermione sin siquiera dejarlo terminar- yo no siento nada por ti- le aclaró levantando la mano izquierda para dejarle ver el anillo de oro que traía en el dedo anular.

-Lo entiendo- dijo con un gesto de tristeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de resignación- Ron no se equivoco al enamorarse de ti. Es un hombre afortunado.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Hermione halagada mientras abría la puerta del auto- Hasta luego.

Cuando el auto de Hermione salió del estacionamiento, una mujer completamente vestida de negro, que llevaba unas grandes gafas negras y una boina cubriéndole la cabeza salió de entre los autos, pero cuando Ron quiso acercarse a ella, algo comenzó a jalar de él sacándolo de aquel lugar.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo y varias manos se apresuraron a ayudarlo a pararse.

-¡Ron!- dijo la voz de Kat llamándolo.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó jadeando mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas- ¡Respóndeme!- exigió mientras se incorporaba para ponerse de pie.

Kat puso unas fotografías sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de Ron, quien soltó una sonrisa irónica, ya que en las imágenes (sin movimiento por cierto) aparecían Calvin y Hermione en medio de un apasionado beso.

-Son de mejor calidad las de los periódicos- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Míralas de nuevo- Ordenó Kat.

Ron puso lo ojos en blanco y después tomó las fotografías con apatía. La imagen era de la escena que acababa de ver en el pensadero, solo que desde el ángulo y distancia en el que estaba tomada no se notaba la cara de sorpresa que Hermione tenía.

-Estas fotos son…- soltó sorprendido Ron.

-No te engañó- dijo Kat.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ron de manera brusca asombrado de lo que Kat acababa de decir.

-Hermione no te engañó con Calvin- repitió Kat.

Ron la miró sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre eso?- interrogó.

-Mi trabajo era saberlo- dijo con una triste sonrisa- ¿o por qué otra razón crees que Katherin Dolohov trabajaría en una simple tienda de bromas?

Ron frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Quién es Katherin Dolohov?- preguntó Fred sin comprender- ¿Aquí trabaja alguna Katherin?

George y Kat rodaron los ojos.

-Fred ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué a Kat le decimos Kat?- le preguntó George como si hablara con un niño de maternal.

-Posiblemente por que medio arisca, miau- dijo Fred mirando de manera provocativa a la rubia.

-Dolohov- repitió Ron en un susurro y la miró un poco aturdido- no- soltó de manera incrédula- no puede ser…

-Yo me quedé de la misma manera- confesó George sentándose en el escritorio donde estaba el cuadro de Fred.

-¿Eres hija de uno de los mortífagos que Hermione mandó a _Azkaban? _¿Eres Katherin Dolohov?

Kat asintió levemente.

-Espera un momento- dijo Fred reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Te llamas Katherin?- dijo Fred shockeado y un segundo después se empezó a reír como histérico burlándose- no lo puedo creer- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas y al segundo siguiente se detuvo en seco- Espera…¿dijiste que su papá era un mortífago?

-Mi trabajo era recaudar toda la información posible de ti. Fue por eso que Olivia se dio cuenta de que eras sumamente celoso, así que decidimos utilizarte para acabar con Hermione antes de que consiguiera que se aprobara la ley de protección de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

-Pero… -Ron la miró sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando-¿Y qué tiene que ver Olivia en todo esto ¿Por qué tú y ella…?

-Por que Olivia es mi hermana- confesó Kat ante la cara de asombro en Ron- Nos cambiamos los apellidos y falsificamos nuestra documentación- Ron frunció el ceño y meditó un momento lo que Kat acababa de decir.

-Ahora entiendo por que los muggles utilizan esa política de verificar la información de los documentos- comentó Fred.

-Si lo que dices es verdad-comenzó Ron bastante contrariado- ¿Por qué ahora estas ayudándome?

-Porque me di cuenta de que Hermione no es la mujer que yo pensaba- Kat sonrió de manera irónica- ninguno de ustedes- agregó la rubia y dio un bufido- aún no puedo creer que un grupo de niños de diecisiete años hubiesen acabado con los mortífagos. Ahora sé por qué son una leyenda. Además descubrí que no habían sido los miembros de la orden del fénix los que mataron a mi madre, si no fue mi propio tío bajo el mando de Lord Voldemort. La gente que está buscando acabar con Hermione es gente muy poderosa y sin escrúpulos, y no creo que vaya a poder seguir adelante sola -la rubia centró su mirada en Ron- necesito enmendar mi error- dijo de manera seria- tú realmente la amas; no puedes dejarla ir solo así después de todos lo años que han pasado juntos. Te necesita a su lado.

-Pero ella…- Ron tomó aire, de nuevo se sentía mareado y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar- realmente se casa con Calvin.

-Solo porque tuvo el error de ocultarte lo que sucedió esa noche en el estacionamiento- confesó Kat- estaba asustada, tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar, no quería perjudicar a Calvin por los chantajes de la gente que estaba buscando perjudicarla a ella. Nosotros estábamos intentado extorsionarla con esas fotos, amenazamos con entregarlas a un periódico si no dejaba su propuesta.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que yo vi- replicó Ron.

-Tú solo viste lo que nosotras quisimos que vieras- le explicó Kat- en realidad Hermione solo citó a Calvin para pedirle que se mantuviera al margen mientras ella lo resolvía.

-Pero… en el ministerio…- Ron no se sentía bien, todo era extraño, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Ron frunció el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar.- él…

-Hizo lo que necesitábamos que tú vieras, Hermione lo tomó como un gesto de apoyo de su parte, pero Calvin sabía que tú estabas ahí y fuimos nosotras las que le avisaron. Nosotras también estábamos ahí- Ron se dejó caer en la silla que estaba aun lado de la mesa y Kat caminó hacia él apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla- No sigas buscando excusas, ella te ama; Olivia y yo debíamos evitar que llegaras a impedir la boda, pero no puedes permitir que se case con el hombre equivocado.

Ron comenzó a parpadear sintiéndose aturdido. Extraño. A decir verdad… en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Era como si una nueva energía recorriera sus venas inyectándole adrenalina. Se puso lentamente de pie obligando a Kat a hacerse a un lado.

-Yo…- dijo como si su mente divagara- yo debo ir a buscarla…

Todos lo miraron sin comprender a que se debía el repentino cambio hasta que con un _Plin_ desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

Ron apareció cayéndose de sentón en un pasillo en medio de muchísima gente que estaba sentada en sillas colocadas de ambos lados. Se incorporó con dificultad para ponerse de pie y vio al final del pasillo a una pareja que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¡No te puedes casar!- gritó Ron sin pensarlo dos veces mientras caminaba tambaleándose un poco hacia la pareja que lo observaba ya que se habían dado la vuelta para mirarlo con absoluto asombro.

-¿Conoces a este hombre?- preguntó el hombre que estaba en el altar a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

-Por desgracia no- respondió la mujer mirando a Ron evaluadoramente y fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que aquellas no eran las personas a las que él buscaba.

-Disculpe…- dijo un hombre bajito asomándose por un costado de la mujer que estaba parada frente a Ron.

-¡Ups!- soltó Ron encogiéndose los hombros- me equivoqué.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó tambaleándose de nuevo hasta la puerta del lugar.

-¡Ron!- dijeron un par de voces a coro mientras el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ron sonriendo- cuanto tiempo- exclamó abrazando al hombre de cabello azabache.

-Ron… no estás bien- dijo George que estaba a un lado de ellos.

-¡Georgy!- soltó Ron con sorpresa y se separo de Harry- ¡Mi hermano!- exclamó ahora abrazando a George.

-Ron- comenzó Harry- al parecer Olivia te dio un estimulante muggle que hace que tu sistema nervioso libere adrenalina en exceso y provoque euforia.

Ron sonrió de manera tonta y se separo de George.

-¡Wow!- murmuró observando a Harry con una mirada soñadora mientras tocaba los lentes de este- son… son redondos y…- Ron miraba de manera extasiada los anteojos de Harry mientras presionaba las yemas de sus dedos contra los cristales de los anteojos- brillantes…

-¡WEASLEY!- gritó la voz de Calvin a sus espaldas provocando que los tres (junto con todas las personas presentes –incluyendo a la pareja que se estaba casando-) voltearan sobre saltados un segundo antes de que el puño de Calvin se estampara contra la nariz de Ron, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Eres un bastardo- escupió Calvin con furia mientras se sobaba el puño con el que había golpeado a Ron.

Ron (aún sin reaccionar del todo) se llevó la mano hacia la nariz que sangraba y después miró su mano atentamente ante la mirada curiosa y expectante de todo el mundo. Sin previo aviso comenzó a reírse.

-¿Ron?- preguntó de manera cautelosa George temiendo que su hermanito se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?- soltó Calvin mirando a Ron con desprecio.

-Es que… -balbuceó Ron respirando con dificultad a causa de la risa y la ruptura de nariz- yo… ¡SOY COMPLETAMENTE ROJO!- exclamó comenzando a reírse de nuevo.

Tanto George como Harry se dirigieron una mirada de "lo perdimos" mientras él se ponía de pie.

-Iré a buscarla- anunció aún sonriendo, pero de manera mas serena (si es posible en su estado) y sin darle tiempo a nadie siquiera de preguntar, desapareció ante la vista de todo el mundo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó cuando al segundo siguiente aterrizó aparatosamente sobre una mesita de centro.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo la voz de una mujer llegando desde la entrada del lugar- cuanto tiempo.

Ron se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a la mujer.

-Señora Granger- dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta- yo… - comenzó de manera seria mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

-No está en casa- dijo la señora Granger adivinando lo que Ron quería.

-¡Oh!- exclamó desilusionado.

-Pero sé de un lugar donde puedes encontrarla…

* * *

Miraba distraídamente la pared de la columna que estaba frente a la banca en la que estaba sentada. Su mente divagaba entre los letreros con los números nueve y diez mientras el ruido de la gente que pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a su andén correspondiente llegaba a sus oídos de manera distante.

Dio un hondo suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer el nudo en la garganta que provocaba mirar aquel par de números.

_-Oh, estas haciendo magia. Continúa_

_-Rayo de sol dorado, color de la mantequilla, convertir esta rata en amarilla…_

_-¿Estas seguro que es un hechizo de verdad?... _

_-…Yo soy Hermione Granger y… ¿Tú eres…?_

_-Ron Weasley…_

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces tratando de evitar que salieran las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que pasar para que todo aquello acabara?

Frunció los labios mientras con frustración recordaba lo que había ocurrido horas antes con el abogado.

_-¿A qué te refieres con que no me puedo casar?, Él ya firmó- dijo Hermione dejando pasar al hombre que estaba en la puerta._

_-Al parecer el documento no tiene validez- dijo el hombre de manera seria- alguien falsificó el documento. Ayer mientras se encargaban de comprobar su autenticidad se han dado cuenta que hacían falta unos sellos especiales que maneja el ministerio._

_-__ Alfred, ambos sabemos que ese tipo de documentos solo se expiden por parte de las oficinas legales del ministerio._

_-Lo sé Hermione, y créeme, estoy tan sorprendido e indignado como tú._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que aun no estoy divorciada?_

_-No- dijo Alfred de manera solemne- y lamento decirte que si no quieres ser acusada de poligamia vas a tener que atrasar tu boda._

Hermione apretó los puños sobre su regazo conteniendo la furia. Ronald Weasley no tenía límites.

De pronto, por sobre el murmullo de la gente escuchó que alguien cantaba de manera muy desentonada y la sangre se le heló cuando reconoció la voz. Era Ron.

_-…Esto no se acaba esta noche, solo dame una oportunidad más para enmendarlo todo, probablemente no lo logre esta noche. Pero no me iré a casa sin ti…_

Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a huir para evitar encontrarse con él, pero su cuerpo repentinamente paralizado se negó a responderle.

-Perdón si te asusté- dijo la voz de Ron a sus espaldas- Kat tiene una maldita obsesión con la música muggle; aunque es muy bonita la letra- agregó- de hecho siempre me ha gustado mucho todo lo muggle…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione cortando el discurso de Ron de manera ruda, aun manteniéndose de espaldas a él.

-Lo dice la canción- respondió Ron con simpleza- y es verdad que no me iré a casa sin ti.

Hermione respiró profundo tratando de mantener la cordura y volteo hacia él.

-Ron… ¿Estás sangrando?- soltó alarmada mientras tomaba el rostro de Ron.

-Un poquito- le dijo sonriendo atontado- mi rojo interior- le dijo tocándose la nariz.

-¿Tomaste algo?- le preguntó observando sus pupilas- parece que estas bajo el efecto de algún…

-Eso no importa- le cortó Ron con una sonrisa tonta- todo lo que me importa eres tú…

-No es el momento- dijo Hermione mirando hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie los viera entrar al pequeño cuarto que estaba aun lado de los baños, ya que necesitaría utilizar su varita para arreglar la ruptura.

-¡Claro que es el momento!- estalló Ron eufórico alejándose de ella- te amo.

-Ron, no estas bien, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, tal vez necesites…

-No Hermione ¡tú eres lo que necesito!

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación antes de tomar a Ron por el brazo.

-Ron, escucha…

-¡No, Tú escucha!- replicó Ron arrebatándose de manera brusca, lo que provocó que del interior de su saco cayeran un par de fotografías. Hermione se inclinó a recogerlas y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al ver las imágenes.

-¿De donde las obtuviste?- preguntó de manera cautelosa.

-¿Creías que no me iba a enterar nunca?- preguntó Ron a manera de respuesta. Hermione comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca intentando explicarse, sin embargo no logró articular palabra- En realidad lo creíste- afirmó con un dejo de amargura.

-No es lo que parece- intentó explicar Hermione.

-Ya lo sé ¿Un poco tarde, no?- le cortó Ron- estas apunto de casarte con él…

-¿Casarme? ¡Eres un cínico Ronald Weasley!, tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a reprocharme nada- se defendió Hermione con los ojos chispeando en furia- después de todo lo que hiciste ¡juro que me hubiese encantado poder serte infiel con Calvin! es lo menos que merecías.

-¡Estaba furioso!- replicó Ron- el solo imaginar que ese tipo te tocaba…- inhaló un poco sofocado. No podía controlar lo que decía. El cráneo comenzaba a oprimirle el cerebro- piénsalo, tu sabes que parte de ti sentía lo mismo- la miró con repentina sorpresa, comprendiendo la verdad de sus propias palabra y agregó- a lo mejor fue por eso que te refugiaste en los brazos de Calvin, por que querías verme sufrir.

-Jamás caería tan bajo para demostrarte que me hieres…

-Mentirosa- le espetó Ron- ¿o es acaso que lo amas? Y si es así ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Hermione se sintió frágil ante la penetrante mirada de Ron, por lo cual desvió la mirada.

-No te importa- dijo tratando de sonar segura.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta- dijo Ron y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia Hermione mientras una explosión de euforia iba inundándole cada poro del cuerpo. Un loco impulso lo atraía hacia ella como si fuese un fuerte imán. La miraba algo aturdido, era algo más fuerte que él; de nuevo pudo sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos haciendo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar acelerado- Sabes que siempre voy a regresar a ti.

Pudo ver como los ojos castaños de Hermione se cristalizaban con pequeñas lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir.

- Lo lamento- susurró Ron a centímetros de su rostro sintiendo su pecho estallar- Si en lugar de hacer todas las estupideces que hice hubiese confiado en ti- suspiró sin separarse- Hermione, aunque decidas casarte con Calvin, yo…

-No - dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo- no puedo- aclaró recordando que estaba enojada con él -aún sigo casada- informó mirando los ojos de Ron a centímetros de su rostro- resulta que por alguna extraña razón, el documento que firmaste no tiene validez -agregó de manera suspicaz haciendo que Ron se alejara mirándola asombrado.

-Eso quiere decir…- murmuró con una sonrisa radiante.

Hubo una explosión y de la nada un rayo de luz roja cruzó el viento e impactó a centímetros de Hermione contra un campo invisible, provocando que se desmayara entre los brazos de Ron.

-¡Hermione!-soltó aterrado mientras la multitud de gente que transitaba en la estación gritaba y corría presa del pánico.

_-¡Impedimenta!_

Hubo una fuerte explosión y al segundo siguiente todo el lugar era rodeado por una multitud de Aurores del ministerio.

-¿Que haces?- chilló Olivia forcejeando con los Aurores que la tenían detenida- ¡Kat eres una maldita traidora a la sangre!- gritó antes de que de un breve _Plin_ desaparecieran.

-¿Están bien?- le preguntó Kat, y fue entonces cuando Ron notó que estaba a su lado con la varita en mano.

-Hermione se desmayó, necesito llevarla al hospital- le dijo Ron con desesperación.

-Supongo que a ella si podemos llevarla a un hospital muggle, trasladarla a San Mungo nos va a llevar mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay alguno cerca?

- A unas cuadras- informó George llegando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llevar hasta ahí?, no podemos simplemente aparecernos- dijo Ron desesperado.

-Te sorprendería saber que Hermione suele moverse en automóvil cuando está en el mundo muggle- dijo George.

Ron tomó a Hermione en brazos y se dirigieron hacia donde había estacionado el auto.

* * *

-¡Necesitamos a un _curandero_!- gritó Ron cuando entró corriendo con Hermione en brazos por la puerta de emergencias.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la enfermera que estaba en recepción, mirando a Ron como si estuviera loco.

-Mi cuñada acaba de sufrir un desmayo, necesitamos un _noctor_- explicó George.

-Doctor- corrigió Kat de inmediato intentando que la mujer no se diera cuenta del error.

La enfermera los miró extrañada y fijó la mirada en Hermione que aún seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Ron. La mujer levantó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con alguien.

-En un momento viene la camilla- informó la enfermera y unos minutos después aparecieron dos hombres con batas blancas que traían lo que parecía ser una mesa con ruedas donde pusieron a Hermione.

Ron intentó ir con ellos, pero la enfermera que estaba en recepción les impidió el paso y les indicó que esperarán en las sillas que estaban frente a ella. Obedecieron muy a su pesar y se sentaron a esperar ansiosos por noticias del estado de Hermione.

Ron comenzaba a desesperarse, habían pasado horas desde que se la habían llevado aquellos extraños muggles y nadie le decía nada. Le había preguntado a la mujer que estaba en recepción en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo aun no tenía información sobre ella. Por un momento comenzó a pensar en lo peor.

-¿Familiares de la señora Weasley?- preguntó una mujer con bata blanca y Ron se levantó como un resorte de su lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la mujer.

* * *

_¿Cómo fue que en cuestión de segundos estábamos rodeados por todos los Aurores del ministerio?, sigue siendo un gran misterio para el mundo mágico…_

Ron caminaba sin zapatos a través del recibidor dirigiéndose con cautela hacia la cocina.

_Aunque en realidad no tiene gran ciencia cuando resulta que la hermana de la criminal está en complicidad con el departamento de aurores; ya que resulta que fue Kat quien advirtió a Harry de un posible ataque a muggles en la estación Kingcross, por lo cual todo el ministerio esperaba en aquel lugar a que Olivia apareciera. _

_¿Suerte?... _

Tomó aire antes de llegar a la puerta para contener el aliento.

_Yo lo llamaría buenas relaciones públicas._

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y sonrió al ver a la mujer de largo cabello castaño que estaba parada de espalda a él.

_En cuanto a mi y a Hermione…_

De manera cautelosa cruzó la cocina hacia ella, aunque era difícil evitar hacer ruido por que sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que hacia a su corazón bombear violentamente, por lo cual se sorprendió de que ella aún no notara su presencia.

-Buenos días- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Hermione se giró hacia él con una sonrisa radiante y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Me abandonaste- le reprochó Ron con un puchero.

-Estaba muriendo por un pastel de calabaza- dijo Hermione a manera de excusa haciendo que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Ron.

_Creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho para conocer a esa hermosa pequeña pelirroja…_

_Ron se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió hacia la mujer que había preguntado por los familiares de Hermione._

_-¿Señor Weasley?- preguntó la mujer de bata blanca cuando Ron se acercó a ella._

_-¿Cómo está?- preguntó impaciente._

_La doctora lo miro con las cejas levantadas y sonrió._

_-Vera, no fue nada grave; fue solo una conmoción provocada por la sobre exaltación, pero su esposa y el bebé se encuentran bien._

_Ron tardó unos segundos en lograr procesar la información que acababa de recibir. _

_-¿El bebé?- Ron palideció mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de asombro._

_-Así es- dijo la enfermera un poco extrañada por la reacción del pelirrojo- la señora Weasley tiene dos meses de embarazo._

_Ron miró hacia el pasillo (por el cual se habían llevado a Hermione) en estado de shock, y después regresó la mirada hacia la doctora para corroborar la información. La mujer le indicó la habitación en la cual se encontraba Hermione y Ron corrió por el pasillo desesperado por llegar hacia ella._

_Recorrió un largo tramo hasta que llegó a la puerta que le había indicado la mujer, y con el corazón en la garganta tocó en espera de una respuesta. La suave voz de Hermione le indicó que pasara y así lo hizo._

_Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarla recostada sobre la cama mirándolo entrar a la habitación. Y en su opinión nunca lució mas bella que en ese momento._

_La contempló por unos instantes, maravillado, y sin poder contenerlo más inspiró profundamente en un intento de reunir valor._

_-Es… ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz cálida, temiendo ser vencido por la enloquecedora emoción que le embargaba en ese momento._

_Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio y asintió tímidamente provocando que en el interior de Ron se desatara una explosión de fuegos artificiales._

_-Vaya…- murmuró luciendo atontado- nosotros… ¡vamos a ser papás!- dijo extasiado por como sonaba aquella frase._

-Buenos días Rose- Saludo Ron hincado a la altura del vientre de Hermione quien le acariciaba el cabello mientras él besaba su vientre, el cual dejaba a la vista una pequeña panza, la cual albergaría por algunos meses más al pequeño fruto del gran amor que se tenían.

"_El amor es la respuesta a todo, pero el sexo plantea muy buenas preguntas" escuché hace poco decir a una muchacha que me atendía una tarde mientras tomaba café en uno de mis lugares preferidos, y sospecho que después de tantos sinsabores, la ira, el dolor; yo soy la prueba viva de eso. Lo admito, fui débil. Pero al fin y al cabo lo justo sería admitir que cometimos errores. Ambos. Y si alguien me preguntara si cambiaría algo de lo que sucedió. La respuesta sería no, ya que al fin y al cabo cada experiencia nos sirve como una lección. _

_Todos los seres humanos nacemos con la capacidad de amar dijo el actor de una película muggle; y todo lo que sucedió sirvió para darme cuenta de que ella es absolutamente la razón por la que estoy aquí, el lugar donde me encuentro protegido, mi razón para sentirme vivo. Por que ella…_

…_ella es mi capacidad de amar._

* * *

_**Harry Potter Mérida... **_

_"Dum Vigilo Draco Somnus"  
_(aún seguimos cuidando el sueño del dragón)

Bueno mis estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta tortuosa historia, como mencioné al inicio va dedicado a todos ustedes y pues como se las debo (es justo y necesario decir que me agradó mucho que me dieran sus impresiones y suposiciones sobre el final), el próximo viernes publicaré un epilogo… si alguien tiene sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría que aclarara o agregara en él… estoy abierta a sugerencias… alguien por ahí mencionó que le gustaría saber de Ron como papá y a mi no me parece una mala idea… pero me encataría saber sus opiniones… jejejej se las debo…

Muchisimos saludotessss a todosss, nos leemos el próximo viernes…

Y para terminar con estilo...

CIAO.


	18. Epílogo

**Antes que nada aclaro: Los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una traumada que se dedica a escribir marihuanadas con ellos, así que no me demanden ¡por que no tengo ni un quinto!**

**Quince**

**16**

**Epílogo**

Como era costumbre tomó la pluma y garabateó su firma en la línea que correspondía a su nombre.

-Eso es todo—indicó la mujer de gafas que estaba detrás del amplio escritorio, mientras tomaba los papeles que recién había firmado—que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias—respondió Kat de manera amable y salió de la oficina.

-Ya era hora—dijo el hombre castaño que estaba sentado esperando junto a la puerta—cualquiera diría que querías inmortalizar el momento.

-Cállate Walters, no es mi culpa que el trámite se haya demorado más de lo usual—explicó la rubia.

-A lo mejor después de tantos años ya te sienten como parte de la familia—bromeó el hombre tomando su portafolio del asiento contiguo al que ocupaba hasta hace un momento.

-Si, si, muy gracioso—dijo Kat con ironía.

-Al menos talento para mi trabajo tengo de sobra—dijo Calvin sin nada de modestia—no cualquiera hubiese conseguido darte la libertad condicional después de que te infiltraste en el sistema principal del ministerio y falsificaste documentos oficiales.

-Lo repites en cada visita—bufó con fastidio.

-Hay que dar honor a quien honor merece—opinó el castaño—no es menos asombrosa tu inteligencia por el simple hecho de que seas una especie de genio del mal—Kat le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Solo te soporto porque vales cada centavo—masculló mientras veía con satisfacción como Calvin se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Si que tienes mano dura—se quejó moviendo el hombro—por cierto—agregó antes de parar para abrir su portafolio—Charles Weasley te envió una carta—indicó extendiéndole un sobre—no sabía que lo conocías, y mucho menos que eran tan amigos.

-Odio no tener privacidad—suspiró sacando el papel del sobre ya abierto.

-Consecuencias de una vida criminal—bromeó Calvin.

Kat paseó rápidamente la vista por el contenido del papel y después de un par de minutos una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios.

-¿Debo empezar a preparar una nueva defensa?—inquirió Calvin ante este gesto.

-No es algo ilegal—dijo Kat y después de sopesar su respuesta unos segundos agregó—aún

-Entonces estaré pendiente de cuando cruce esa delgada línea, porque contigo nunca se sabe.

-.-.-.-.-

Una mirada era todo lo que le había tomado para tenerlo ahí atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Las manos de Ron se movían recorriéndola de memoria, en un acto de reconocimiento, mientras ella le devoraba los labios hambrienta de más. Repentinamente sintió como la boca de Hermione abandonaba la suya y la miró ansioso mientras la castaña se sentaba encima de él con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ron se incorporó para quedar a la altura de ella y la abrazó posesivamente para besarla con pasión, provocando que la castaña se aferrara a su cuello de manera salvaje.

-Te amo tanto—susurró Ron deslizando sus manos hacia el trasero de Hermione.

-Oh, Ron—gimió la castaña aun prendida de su boca.

Todo parecía indicar que esa noche tendrían suerte y por fin podrían tener una noche de interminable pasión, pero inmediatamente desearon no haber tentado a la suerte cuando de pronto se escucharon golpecitos en la puerta cortando el ambiente de un tajo.

-Demonios—susurró Ron a centímetros del rostro de Hermione.

-¡Ronald!—le regañó Hermione bajando de sus piernas, pero su sonrisa le restaba credibilidad.

-Supongo que solo me queda resignarme a que ahora debo compartirte—bromeó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama con dirección a la puerta.

Al abrir pudo observar como sus dos pequeños retoños se encontraban con cobija en mano pidiendo asilo con aquella irresistible cara que por los últimos cuatro años les habían robado tantas noches de salvaje sexo descontrolado.

-¿Que pasa amor?—le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hija mientras cargaba a cada uno en un brazo.

-Tuve una pesadilla—dijo la pequeña con voz lastimosa.

-¿Y tu también Hugo?—le preguntó a su hijo que asintió con un leve puchero.

Los miró con una cálida sonrisa y depositó un beso en la cabeza pelirroja de cada uno de sus pequeños—y también la del señor oso a quien Rose traía en brazos, pues según palabras de su princesa, formaba parte de los afectados por la pesadilla—.Se giró hacia Hermione que lo miraba desde la cama con la ternura reflejada en el rostro.

-Pesadilla conjunta—suspiró Ron divertido y caminó hacia ella para entregarle al pequeño Hugo.

-Oh, amor no te preocupes—le dijo Hermione a Rose, con una dulzura tan grande que el mismo Ron sintió las mejillas enrojecer debido al sentimiento de calidez que le provocaba—todo va a estar bien—agregó mirando a su hijo antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

Ron se sentó sobre la cama y ayudó a la pequeña a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Podemos dormir aquí?—preguntó Rose sonando apenada, pues como era niña grande sabía que debía dormir en su propia cama y dar el ejemplo a Hugo.

-Claro mi amor—dijo Ron sin dudar y miró a Hermione sabiendo que nuevamente tendrían que esperar unos días más antes de poder volver a tener intimidad; Sin embargo esta vez había sido completamente su culpa, y todo por no escuchar las advertencias de Hermione sobre lo que sus relatos "cuidadosamente" elegidos para convencer a sus hijos de esperarse para tener una mascota ocasionaban. Pero es que realmente no quería tener que atender a ningún animal, ya que sabía que eso iba a terminar sucediendo irremediablemente debido a que sus retoños no podían aun con la responsabilidad de criar a un ser vivo.

-Supongo que entonces será mejor acomodarnos bien y prepararnos para dormir—dijo Hermione levantándose con Hugo en brazos para colocarse en el otro lado de la cama. Inconscientemente Ron llevó la mirada hacia Hermione, y la ligera bata para dormir que llevaba lo hizo reconsiderarse seriamente el permitir que sus hijos tuviesen un animal en casa. A final de cuentas sería un precio justo por poder poner las manos en aquella hermosa mujer que por derecho podía reclamar como suya.

-.-.-.-.-

Los fines de semana en la madriguera poco a poco se habían ido convirtiendo en una arraigada tradición que la nueva generación de Weasleys se había encargado de alimentar. Todos los domingos del año, la familia se juntaba en casa de los abuelos Weasley para almorzar, y entonces los pequeños se sentían afortunados de tener tantos primos con los cuáles jugar.

Esa tarde Hermione y Ginny habían sido las seleccionadas para vigilar a los pequeños mientras Angelina, Audrey y Fleur ayudaban a la abuela Molly con la comida.

-Mi papá es un experto detectando cosas tenebrosas—contaba James entusiasmado a su círculo de ávidos oyentes—tomó a mamá por la blusa y de un sólo tirón la abrió para poder examinar si no tenía algún veneno…

Hermione miró hacia Ginny con una ceja levantada mientras la pelirroja miraba mortificada a su hijo de siete años relatar cómo los había descubierto la noche anterior en un "emergencia".

-Supongo que lo tenemos bien merecido por no insonorizar la sala—dijo mortificada a manera que solo ella y Hermione pudieran escucharlo.

-Al menos por ahora la versión oficial bastará—opinó la castaña con un deje de solemnidad.

-Es como si regresáramos a la etapa de la adolescencia donde lo hacíamos a escondidas—confesó Ginny con cansancio—mi hija se ha propuesto declararme la guerra por la atención de Harry, y como podrás ver, mis dos pequeños han comenzado a sentir fascinación por explorar la casa por las noches.

-Te entiendo—dijo Hermione—Hugo y Rose hace poco dejaron de levantarse por las noches, con lo cual creímos que íbamos a regresar a tener nuestro "tiempo a solas", pero resulta que ahora se les ha metido en la cabeza la idea de tener una mascota y Ron se dedica a contarles historias macabras para matarles la ilusión, por lo que cada noche los tenemos llorando en la puerta de la habitación.

-Es tan Ronald ese tipo de idioteces—dijo Ginny sonriendo, con lo cual la castaña no tuvo más que darle la razón.

-No es que yo quiera a la mascota—aclaró Hermione—pero existen otras formas de persuasión…

-El almuerzo está listo—anunció la abuela Weasley llamando la atención de todos.

-¡No corran!—ordenó Ginny mientras ella y Hermione tomaban de la mano a Lily y a Hugo respectivamente para dirigirse a la casa.

-Déjalo jugar un grrato más con el videojuego—le decía Fleur a Victoire que de nuevo había comenzado a pelear con Ted.

-Mamá, lo hace sólo para fastidiarme, mi turno paso hace siglos—se quejaba la pequeña.

-No seas exagegrada—le apaciguó tomándola por los hombros—sabes que tu lo tendgrás todo el tiempo que quiegras después de que tegrminemos de almogrzagr.

Tras estas ultimas palabras la niña dio unas cuantas pataletas y se sentó en la mesa con cara pocos amigos.

-Están en la etapa difícil ¿Eh?—dijo Ginny a su cuñada, ya que ella y Hermione habían presenciado la escena.

-No me explico pogrque ahogra se caen tan mal—suspiró Fleur mirando a su hija de once años fulminar a Teddy Lupin con la mirada.

-Se les pasará, créeme—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Tía Luna!—gritaron James, Rose, Albus, Roxanne, Lucy y Dominique haciendo que todos miraran hacia la puerta justo para ver entrar a la Rubia y a su familia.

-Luna querida—se adelantó la abuela Weasley abrazándola y después dedicó el mismo abrazo cariñoso a su esposo Rolf que traía de la mano a los gemelos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi por última vez—dijo Luna sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor para saludar a los demás.

-Es que no te dejar ver—bromeó Ginny dándole un abrazo.

-Entonces supongo que ahora que seamos vecinos no habrán mas excusas—dijo haciendo que todos los miraran a ella y a su esposo con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que se van a quedar en Inglaterra?—Preguntó Angelina que fue la única que pudo hacer la pregunta que todos se planteaban en ese momento en la mente.

-Bueno, los gemelos pronto necesitarán un lugar más estable en el cual crecer—dijo Rolf encogiéndose los hombros.

-Entonces esas son excelentes noticias—dijo Ginny abrazándola de nuevo.

Después de las felicitaciones a la pareja por la decisión, todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras los dos únicos varones Weasley presentes ayudaban a servir la mesa.

-¿Dónde estará Ronald?—murmuró Hermione revisando la hora de su reloj de pulsera—Me aseguró que él y George sólo iban por unos paquetes y estarían de regreso.

-No dudes que alguna idea loca se les habrá atravesado en el camino—comentó Angelina acomodándose en su asiento.

La chimenea de la sala sonó alertando que alguien había llegado.

-¡Papá!—gritó Rose entusiasmada—¡Eres el mejor!

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esta frase y se puso de pie con la curiosidad instalada en el rostro, pero un segundo antes de que Ron apareciera, un pequeño cachorro de labrador corrió disparado a la cocina moviendo la cola de manera juguetona, provocando que el rostro de Hermione luciera desencajado.

-¡Siiiii!—gritó Hugo corriendo hacia el cachorro.

-¿Les gustó?—preguntó Ron apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina trayendo a Rose en brazos, seguido por George y Harry.

-¿Decidieron comprarles un Perro?—preguntó Percy mirando con cierto recelo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Eso parece—dijo Hermione inexpresiva ante lo cual nadie más hizo comentarios, pues estaban al tanto de que hasta este momento el acuerdo era nada de animales, y eso era una clara violación a ese acuerdo.

-Oh, es muy hermoso Ron—opinó Luna ajena a la tensión que repentinamente había nublado el ambiente—no puedo imaginar lo hermoso que se verá cuando sea un enorme oso peludo con enormes patas…—comentó con la mirada soñadora. Haciendo que se borrara la sonrisa del rostro de Ron.

-Cuando dices enorme oso peludo… ¿A-a que magnitud de enormidad nos estamos refiriendo?—preguntó el pelirrojo repentinamente preocupado.

-Tal vez llegue a rebasar tu estatura cuando se pare en dos patas—aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa radiante—claro que un Golden Retriever no sería la clase de perro que elegiría para mis hijos a esta edad—agregó provocando que Hermione lo mirara de manera mordaz— pero este se ve sumamente tierno y amigable.

-Oh, ¿En serio?—preguntó Hermione con un tono filoso que hizo a Ron tragar en seco.

-¿Ves lo que te trataba de decir?—susurró Harry nervioso.

-A mi no me miren, yo solo los espere en la puerta de la tienda de mascotas—dijo George deslindándose de toda responsabilidad.

-.-.-.-.-

-Estaba desesperado—se excusaba Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa siguiendo a Hermione.

-Podrías habérmelo consultado—le recriminaba la castaña entrando a la sala.

-Sabía que te ibas a negar—confesó Ron.

-¡Pues precisamente por eso me lo debiste haber consultado!—soltó airada en un grito contenido—¡Porque no estoy de acuerdo!.

Repentinamente el cachorro comenzó a aullar en protesta de estar encerrado en el baño, con lo cual Hermione miró a Ron de manera amenazadora.

-Si despierta a los niños Ronald Weasley…

Entendiendo la amenaza el pelirrojo caminó refunfuñando hacia donde se encontraba el animal.

-Oye, oye—dijo intentando hacer que el cachorro se callara, pero al no conseguir resultados abrió la puerta y el pequeño labrador aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Emprendiendo una carrera para intentar atraparlo, el cachorro fue a dar a los pies de Hermione quien, para sorpresa de Ron, lo tomó en brazos.

-Creí que no te gustaba—le dijo el pelirrojo con cierto resentimiento asomando en la voz.

-Él no se tiene la culpa de las tonterías que haces—indicó acariciando al cachorro.

-¿Nunca dejarás de torturarme por esto?—preguntó resignado.

-Podríamos negociar ese tema—dijo encogiéndose los hombros y dejando al labrador en la alfombra.

-Me muero de ganas por estar contigo—soltó Ron a la desesperada haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera levemente, pero como le encantaba torturarlo no se permitió ceder.

-Pues tendrás que sopesar si tendrás tiempo después de la montaña de deberes que acabas de comprar—dijo con un tono peligroso—además, claro, de tus obligaciones como padre y parte de este hogar—indicó maliciosamente.

-¿Crees que no había pensado en las consecuencias?—soltó divertido—sé que me torturarás hasta el cansancio, pero créeme… mi sacrificio valdrá la pena—sentenció comiéndosela con la mirada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que cederé tan fácilmente?—preguntó haciéndose a la difícil, lo que provocó que Ron sonriera socarronamente.

-Ay amor—suspiró sonriendo—¿Crees que yo me voy a tragar esa pose de "yo puedo vivir sin sexo, gracias" que me intentas vender?

-Pues deberías planteártelo mejor—picó con malicia—porque odio que hagas las cosas sin consultarme, ¡Y más aun cuando las consecuencias me incluyen! ¿O es que acaso me crees tan ilusa como para tragarme el cuento de que planeas hacerte cargo del cachorro tu solo?

Eso a Ron le sonó como una bofetada, ya que hacía alusión a todos los "proyectos" que había iniciado y había dejado inconclusos hasta que Hermione se hartaba y los terminaba por él.

-Es lo justo—contratacó—si tu también vas a disfrutar de los beneficios, es justo que también compartamos las responsabilidades…

-Eres un cínico—siseó con una sonrisa coqueta y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Ron la besara con ansias.

Entre una lucha encarnizada por comprobar quien estaba más desesperado por aquella "vigilia" forzosa a la que se habían tenido que someter, Ron arrastró a Hermione hacia el sillón más próximo y la tumbó para poder recorrerla más a gusto. Esta noche definitivamente iba a cenar como se lo merecía desde hace tiempo—pensó relamiéndose mentalmente por la increíble noche de sexo desenfrenado que la mujer de su vida estaba a punto de regalarle.

-Oh, Ron—gimió Hermione cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su zona íntima haciendo que Ron se enervara más.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo—le susurró antes de besarle el cuello.

-Wof Wof—ladró el cachorro parándose a la altura del rostro de Hermione y dándole un lengüetazo, lo que provocó que la castaña se levantara cortando el momento.

-Maldición—se quejó Ron mirando al cachorro mover la colita alegremente debido a que ahora era el centro de atención.

-No creo que sea conveniente que nos mire—opinó Hermione aguantando una carcajada provocada por la expresión que Ron tenía en el rostro.

-Ahora si que no...—advirtió el pelirrojo tomando al cachorro en brazos con la mirada dispuesta a abandonarlo en el primer cuarto vacío que encontrara. Esta noche Hermione no se le escapaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para salir de la sala, un hombre salió despedido de la chimenea y sin previo aviso cayó sentado sobre el suelo.

-¿Harry?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la repentina aparición.

-Lo lamento—dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?—preguntó Ron alarmado por el aspecto que traía su amigo.

-Eh hecho algo terrible—confesó profundamente abatido. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin comprender, y tremendamente ansiosos por despejar la duda.

-Y-yo…—balbuceó soltándose en llanto.

Hermione fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre él para apresarlo en un abrazo.

-¿Harry que pasó?—indagó más llenas de dudas que nunca.

-Tranquilo, amigo—le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-No puedo—sollozó aferrándose al abrazo de Hermione—yo… yo…

Soltó un sollozo lastimero, y entonces los miró a los ojos.

-Yo asesiné a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-

Yo sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre, y que merezco toda la clase de porquería que llegue desde los distintos puntos del planeta de donde me la quieran enviar (diablos, les estoy dando ideas…-se coloca una armadura al estilo Iron Man-).

Definitivamente existe una muy buena explicación para el tiempo trasncurrido, y esa es… que deseaba que el final se enlazara un poco con la historia que llevo casi seis años planeando (si, si, sé que no parece tener lógica, pero la otra historia que planeo subir nació a la par con Quince y es por cuestión de principios que no podía escribir el epílogo sin saber muy bien como iban a quedar desarrollados los personajes en el siguiente fic).

Me encantaría contar con su fiel lectura para el nuevo proyecto que emprenderé a partir del mes de septiembre, con lo cual (se acomoda un colador de metal encima de la armadura—una precaución extra nunca está de más—)… me despido humildemente esperando sus invaluables reviews (¿invaluables suena lo suficientemente halagador?—eliloca consulta su diccionario—supongo que si…).

Pasando ya a hablar seriamente, me disculpo horrores por lo que me eh tardado en subir este epílogo, pero no saben cuando me costó escribir todas las palabras que están en el… y les juro que cada día entraba a ver como iba el status de la historia, y se me encogía el corazón al ver lo fieles que continuaban pendientes de la historia. Pero es que mis dos últimos años de la universidad fueron bastante infernales, y hubieron cambios importantes en mi vida, y pérdidas de seres queridos que han dado duros golpes a mi familia. Lo que menos eh querido es fallarles, y quiero que sepan que siempre estoy pendiente de la historia, y principalmente de ustedes, mis lectores…

Les mando un enorme saludo y un fuerte abrazo… nos leemos pronto, y prometo responder a todos los reviews que lleguen…

Se despide…

Grint Eliloca.

Y para terminar con estilo…

CIAO.

Reedito para responder a Osmara y Paqui!

**PAQUI:**

Y Si paqui responde un reviw, aqui esta grint eliloca reeditando para responderle jejejeje (jajajja noto que sigues sin cuenta! jajaja)

Muchísimas Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este espílogo, al que por cierto debía tener el humor característico de mi amado cabellos de fuego weasley, porque si no el changarro se nos cae!

Esta de más darte las gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic que mas de uno penso que ya había abandoando, pero estoy feliz de encontrarte de nuevo por estos lares, y como siempre, haciendo de las tuyas!...

Con lo que respecta a la pareja, definitivamente estos dos fluyen como el agua y no me imagino a Ron siendo otro tipo de papá que aquel que ama a sus hijos, pero a final de cuentas no deja de tener a ese león interno que tanto amamos!... fue una enorme maldad de mi parte el dejarlo sin poder "cenar como se merece", pero quedaba más realista de esa manera, a final de cuentas una vida de casado siempre esta llena de detalles imperfectos que la hacen PERFECTA!...

Con el asunto de los sobrinos me explayé, porque como ya comenté en otro review, yo no tengo hijos, pero si una gran familia y muchos sobrinitos... por lo que situaciones como la que le tocó a Ginny llueven jajajajajja! y quería ver reflejada esa hermosa etapa lo más apegada a la realidad que la escritura me lo permitiera, sin dejar de ser fiel a los personajes y su manera de ser y pensar... espero haberlo logrado jejeje.

de nuevo te repito que me da mucho gusto leerte de nuevo por estos rumbos, y definitivamente espero verte por aqui en septiembre para darle tu bendición a este nuevo proyecto que emprenderé... que está basado en la nueva generación-jejeje este es un spoiler-.

un enorme abrazo y un saludo con mucho cariño...

se despide, grint eliloca...

**OSMARA: **

Muchísimas gracias por darme tu opinión, no sabes como me maté el coco escribiendo (bueno si lo sabes, porque aquella ves que nos vimos en el burguer king te lo dije jejejejjejejeje). Esta pareja realmente no necesitaba muchos más que unas cuantas líneas para demostrar todo su encanto, y es que esa es una bendición que la diosa Rowling nos ha dejado con estos personajes tan humanos...

Como bien sabes mi familia es numerosa, y creo que no pude resistir a poner un poquito de mi sobrinos en la propia nueva generación de Weasleys (James como buen Sirius debía ser el más travieso y pícaro jejejje). Y sé que tu eres fan de mis escritos (doña modesta me dicen jejejejje ntc), por eso les pongo mas empeño... mis escritos son una extensión de mi misma y a final de cuentas adoro que evolucionen conmigo -y espero que este nuevo fic me ayude a que mi escritura evoluciones para bien y no termine como eliloca shumajer xD jajajajajajjajajajajja-.

Pues como ya te eh comentado, el fic tratará sobre pericias de la nueva generación, y te di mas spoilers aquel día que comimos juntas (a ver cuando damos otra vuelta, no eh visto a la bistec xD) que definitivamente no puedo revelar jejejejjeje...

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, por todo tu apoyo a este fic y en general a en la vida, te quiero muchísimo amiga, y espero verte por aqui en sptiembre!

un enorme abrazo y muchos besitos rupertianos!1

atte.

grint eliloca

que no es otra loca marihuana que Maria José Vela jajajajjajajajajaj.


End file.
